I Really Believed That This Time It's Forever
by K.J. Callahan
Summary: Steal a possession, start a game. Die, or fall in love. The blonde didn't realize what she'd be getting herself into - playing with The Dandies never ends well, and she'd challenged their leader. But that's not the only secret she's keeping, and that secret might break the bond she shares with friends and her lover alike.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Really Believed That This Time It's Forever**_

"_**I'm so glad you came I'm so glad you remembered to see how we're ending our last dance together**_

_**expectant too punctual but prettier than ever, I really believed that this time it's forever...:**_

_~ Last Dance, The Cure_

**(AJ's POV)**  
The taste of sipping sweet champagne from flutes while confetti rains down and people sing Auld Lang Syne is enough to make some people wish the moment would last forever. But times change, people age and join those we can't physically see anymore. And yet there are some...different individuals, where although time continues, it appears they themselves stay frozen, stuck at a certain age and appearance.

And New Year's is prime hunting time, when alcohol makes for vulnerable, unsuspecting victims and the chaos of a chase can be kept under wraps due to the celebration all around.

New Year's Eve was just like any other night for the blonde, as she hurried from bar to bar, looking for the someone that would make the year worthwhile. She knew tonight was decided, her horoscope had said this was the year love would find her before she would it.

What she didn't expect however, was that it would present itself in the form of the monster she despised most.

As she went to walk into the back door of a bar a friend owned, a strong hand grabbed her arm and another went over her mouth, pulling her into the shadows before she realized she was pinned against the wall. Against the glare of the streetlights, Adeline could see her captor wasn't the typical Chicago vampire scum. No, it was just her luck she'd been grabbed by a Dandie.

The vampire that held her wore a grey gentleman's suit, with a darker grey frock coat, a black derby covering shoulder length wavy dark brown locks. She sighed, automatically closing her eyes, having heard rumors of the mental abilities possessed by such vampires, if you looked into their eyes you were as good as dead.

She felt his hands grab her wrists, and he leaned into her, lips brushing against her cheek.

"Open your eyes, love. The New Year hasn't yet arrived, you simply shouldn't feign sleep now," he coaxed, kissing along her jaw, noticing she hadn't moved, wasn't fighting him.

"I know your type. And you don't scare me, Dandie." Adeline said stoically, keeping her eyes shut, only really trying to see if she could get him mad.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you think you're all so...gentlemanly with those suits and hats, but you're no better than the punks and other Chicago scum, trapping girls like me in an alleyway. Why don't you just bite me already?"

"Well my dear, you've already proven yourself different from the rest," one hand let go of her wrist, instead it went to turn her chin to face him as he continued, "And it's not just by you not resisting. You're..." She almost shuddered as she felt the vampire lay a kiss in her hair, before she realized he was smelling it, "Not human, although you aren't like me. How I'd love to change that. Come on, dear, just open your eyes. Let me see the color, they're bound to be a beautiful as the rest of you."

Reluctantly Adeline complied, finding herself staring into deep brown eyes. And like that, not two seconds later, she acted. It was easy enough to flip the situation around, and although the vampire was maybe a foot taller than her, she was able to get him on the ground.

She smiled at the man as she straddled him, leaning down to use his own tactic against him. Kissing his cheek, she giggled, reaching for one of his arms.

"Now, for a Dandie, you don't put up much of a fight Or maybe you're just letting this girl win because you're gonna send the rest of your boys after me. Well, I'd like to see them try." And with that, she winked, before opening her mouth and biting into his wrist.

Her bite didn't hurt, but he had to admit it stung slightly at first. William closed his eyes.

How the hell had _this_ happened? He'd grabbed the blonde thinking she'd be easy, a few soft words and he'd drain enough to get his fill, still leaving her alive, and yet here that girl was, more or less taking her fill from him.

When she finally pulled away, she smiled.

"Thought so. You're the oldest of them, there's just something in your blood that's making me want more, but I want to drive you crazy enough to come get me."

William raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by how she knew just who he was, but was too lethargic to do much more than blink.

"And just so you know," the girl whispered, her lips at his ear, "You're the best so far. And here's hoping you find me and complete the puzzle before I move on."

She giggled again, kissing his forehead before getting up and picking up the derby that had fallen during the tussle.

Setting it on her head, she turned and looked back at him.

"The name's Adeline Jeanette Winters. And I wouldn't suggest you forget that, Dandie."

**(Amelia's POV)**  
Amelia kept glancing at the clock nervously. It was almost midnight and AJ wasn't back yet. Where was she? Though AJ had a pretty good sense of judgment and would know when to leave, Amelia didn't trust the other creatures that lived in Chicago.

Just as she was about to call AJ, she stumbled in the door, looking slightly buzzed, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded as AJ flopped down on the couch next to her, the hat on her head coming off.

"I met a guy," was all she had to say before Amelia went off on her.

"AJ, what the hell were you thinking? You know how dangerous it is around here. And have you been drinking?"

AJ rolled her eyes, bending to pick up the hat, "Jeeze, Mom, I told you where I was going before I left. Calm down," she replied sarcastically.

Amelia stood up and took her plates to the kitchen.

"Well, excuse me for actually giving a damn about your safety. Happy fucking New Year," Amelia said as she walked to her room and slammed the door.

AJ sighed. She didn't understand her friend sometimes. Casting that out of her mind, her thoughts returned to the mysterious man she had met tonight, who's hat still was on her head.

No doubt her challenge would be answered, and with it, the adventure needed to kick the year off.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia changed into her pajamas and flopped down angrily on her bed. AJ really needed to be more careful.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she called one of the only people who she knew would answer the phone after midnight.

"Hello?" asked a male voice after a few rings.

"Hey Seb, it's Mimi. How's it going?"

"Hey Mimi! It's going great. Happy New Year!"

"Thanks, you too," she replied.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mimi? You sound upset," Seb noted.

"Eh, it's just AJ. She met someone tonight and I just worry about her, you know? She's got a good head, but sometimes, she just does stuff without thinking and I just worry."

The Lycan on the other end laughed. "She's young, Mimi. Can you really blame her? Besides, what's this? Am I detecting a little bit of jealousy in your voice? Why don't you try meeting someone sometime?"

"You know why I can't do that. I don't know if anyone would be willing to deal with me AND the demon."

"Well, I know that you care about her, but you have to let her make her own decisions. You can't protect her forever."

"I know, but I can try."

"Well, don't worry about it too much. Just enjoy the evening because it's New Years! Besides, if things get rough, you can always call me and introduce me to the poor guy and I'll set him straight."

"Thanks, Seb. I'll talk to you later."

"Good night, Amelia."

As Amelia tried to fall asleep, she couldn't help but wonder just who the guy was that AJ had met.

**(AJ's POV)**

By the time Amelia had gotten off the phone was Seb, AJ had headed to her own room.

She was used to not sleeping, late nights like these always made some old habit come alive again. So, as soon as she was sure Amelia had gone to bed, AJ walked over to her closet, opening it and then grabbing a shoebox from the floor.

From anyone else's perspective, it would have just appeared as a simple shoebox. But no, to AJ this was much more than a shoebox.

It was a keepsake box, filled with the sorts of items that would remind her of the ones she'd gone after.

Carrying the box back to her bed and sitting down, she took off the lid and immediately grabbed her favorite thing out of the box.

It was a small mirrored jewellery box, with enough space to hold maybe a few rings and a necklace. But the thing she liked most about it was that it also functioned as a music box.

Turning the spinet on the bottom of the box and then lifting the lid, AJ smiled when the familiar Ballad of Swan Lake began to play. It was one of the few items in the box that actually seemed to help her sleep better, aside from the fact that she had killed its previous owner.

She didn't know how many ghosts haunted her of those she'd killed, not that she had meant to in the first place.

She'd learned control the hard way, and she probably would have reverted to her old ways if Amelia hadn't found her.

That was the other thing AJ had learned, there were people that could care less about you, and there were those that would act like you were their flesh and blood.

AJ had known Amelia longer than she could remember, had it been ten years? Fifteen? It seemed the longer their friendship lasted, the more Amelia had tried to calm AJ's wild side, case in point being how worried she'd been about her coming home late.

It wasn't that AJ minded, it was nice knowing someone cared - but when someone cares about you and in turn you care for them back, you're opening a door to connections that can change quickly.

There were things AJ could never tell Amelia, things that she was sure would change how the older girl saw her. This box was one of those things, for every time AJ managed to meet a guy she liked, she always took something of his.

A few of the items, she'd killed the men that owned them, her bloodlust not fully under her control at the time. Now it was to the point where she knew to recognize the fading heartbeat and the slowed breathing, but the real fun came when she found those of her own kind.

One that takes things from another vampire automatically realizes they've started a game, and depending of the intent, either leads to one of the vampire's deaths, or an imprint that's near impossible to break.

That had been tonight's object, because thanks to that stupid horoscope, AJ knew what she was getting herself into. She knew this year was the year she'd finally find a guy that she wouldn't be able to kill, one that wouldn't leave after he found out what she was.

Because this year, she'd stolen a hat from a Dandie.

And everyone knows if you get involved with them, you've either got a serious deathwish, or... well, not many of those that meddled in those type of affairs with those vampires were ever seen again, so there really wasn't a precedent for AJ to base her decision of off.

But no matter the outcome, she knew she was ready for something a little more exciting than bar crawling and late nights walking the alleyways alone, counting the stars above for some indication that fate was going to change.

She'd have to call Charlotte in the morning and time her about the game she'd started, she was certain the younger vampire would want to know what had changed since the last time that the two had gone hunting together.

William Beckett hurried back to the mansion, not caring if the night wasn't over. After that run in he needed clarity.

The minute he walked in, the youngest of his men, a blonde skinny vampire, named Adam, noticed something was off.

"William... you look shaken up. Are you alright? And your hat-"

"Was taken, and believe me, I intend to get it back. Ran into someone I'm sure will be quite easy to find again. If you'd be so kind, Adam, could you grab me a glas of blood and a washcloth?" William asked, pulling up his suit jacket sleeve to reveal the bite marks the girl had left.

The younger vampire stood wide eyed at the marks, nobody was ever that stupid to go after the leader of the Dandies without having an ulterior motive in the first place.

"How'd you get that?" One of William's second-in-commands, Mike Carden, walked into the room, running a hand through thick black hair.

"It seems we are not the only vampires civilians have to look out for," William started, already walking towards the kitchen,the other two following, "Because the female vampire that got to me tonight seems to be equal with me in terms of ability and tactics of the hunt."

"Female vampire? This is going to get interesting..." The other second in command entered the room, found a spot beside the refrigerator and leaned against the counter, "Do tell more."

William shook his head.

"There's not much to tell. I only know her name and appearance, but what worries me is that she's not a pureblood vampire like we are. There was something off about her, something I couldn't quite figure out lingering in her scent. It's going to bother me to no end."

"Not a pureblood vampire? That's ridiculous!" Adam almost shouted in disbelief.

"Adam, you must remember, not all vampires can be sired by the same person. Although there is a certain lineage that is followed, abilities and loyalties can change due to who has bit whom."

"Like how I can walk in the sun and the rest of your mates can't, because I'm the only one here who wasn't sired by William," a blonde Australian vampire explained to Adam, who nodded in understanding.

"Right, like Michael said. And we all know this city crawls with creatures worse than those of our own kind, so if anyone wants to help figure out what the girl is, it would be appreciated."

"Well, could you at least figure out the origin of the scent you couldn't figure out? Like, whether it was from the city or-" the short brown haired vampire named Brendon asked, moving away from the refrigerator.

"It was... hm..." William paused, thinking.

It hadn't been a city scent, there had been a wild side to her that he couldn't name. Underneath the alcohol and perfume he had picked up a faint trace of something he hadn't been near in the longest time.

She had smelled faintly of ferns and wildflowers, of pines and the little creeks that ran deep where no living thing but deer knew its location. The type of place where one couldn't hide from the rays of the moon, no matter how high the trees reached. The place where a full moon could bring a certain sound out of those woods, a sound Bram Stoker's dark demon had cherished with the line, "Ah, the children of the night. What music they make."

Brendon, Mike, and Michael all looked at one another before looking at William, and poor confused Adam's gaze flickered around the room, unsure what was going on.

"Lycan." The four said at the same time, lips curling in snarls with fangs bared.

"So what's her name?" Adam asked, trying to diffuse some of the obvious tension that suddenly hung in the air.

"It was Adeline. Winters. Had a middle name, but by now that's slipped my mind."

"So what now? Do what we always do, track her down, kill her?" Brendon offered, forgetting it had been mentioned she was a vampire, well, hybrid from the sound of it.

"Can't. She's started a game. Never thought I'd have to play because I never expected anyone to be stupid enough to get me involved in the first place. Long story short, we're not going after her to kill her. The game forbids it. We'll have to find another way to deal with this until it's over."

"And when do we know it's over?" Mike this time.

"Well, I'll know if I'm able to kill her. If not, you all are just going to have to learn to live with her."

"Live with her? What kind of game is this, some sick 'vampire blind date game show'?"

"Not exactly. But when one vampire steals something from another, they willingly enter a game. By the end of it, one is dead, or if the result is more favorable, the thief and victim create an imprint that is near impossible to break. From the looks of tonight, Adeline knew exactly what she was getting herself into, and knew this conversation would be happening. My guess is she's already one step ahead of us. Best we can do to catch up is find out as much as we can about her before actually going after her," William explained, the others nodded in agreement.

"But for now, I think I'm going to retire for the night. Mike, Brendon, if you two could start looking up the girl, it'd be much appreciated."

The two second in commands looked at each other, smiling.

"Three mortals she's some sort of famous musician, actress, athlete."

"Four if it's none of the above."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Charlotte's POV)**  
She's not weird.

But, that statement also ignores the fact that she's a daywalking vampire who can control time and writes Doctor Who fanfiction. However, ignoring those facts she's a normal blonde with intelligence and wit far beyond her years.

Bit that's another thing, she's seen things, done things normal, _living_ people in the twenty-first century shouldn't have been able to do!

She pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party,she was on the Titanic, she was in Iran during the hostage crisis, hell she was a hostage!, and she saw the inauguration of Franklin Delano Roosevelt and was there to witness them.

Her phone, on the nightstand upstairs, began buzzing and she sighed, saving the document on her computer that she was working on and "ran" upstairs. What that means is she was kind of just... there, by her phone in seconds.

She picks up the phone, not looking at the name and clicking accept.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Dalton of Dalton Industries. How may I assist you?"

"Lottie, you'd never guess, but I finally did it. I finally started the game with the right guy this time!" AJ says, She could almost hear the excitement in AJ's voice.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'right' guy? AJ, you say that so often I'm surprised you're still looking for him," I laugh. How many men had she killed by now? Probably half of the ones she'd seen her younger friend leave the bar with.

"I mean, I stole something from him, and found out he's even like me. Granted, he's not a hybrid, but he's one of _them, _and I'm pretty sure that this time he's Mr. Right."

"Define one of _them._"

"He's a Dandie."

"You fucktard. Why the hell do you want to get involved with a Dandie?"

"Well, for starters, they're all really fucking hot, and they pretty much control this city. What's not to like? Power, good looks and immortality? Count me in. Thing is... it's a doubled edged sword. I think I fucked up. And like...Big time fucked up."

"Well of course you fucked up! It's the Dandies. Why would you start "the game" with a Dandie?"

"Because I wanted a challenge. The others have been too easy, I have a souvenir box filled with the objects, most of which have been from mortals I've accidentally killed. You've seen it."

She's silent for a long time. "You dumbass. Humans don't play the game."

"I know. But we can't shake our nature. Every time one has the misfortune of inviting me over after I meet him at the bar has no idea what he's getting into. It's a little better now that Amelia's taught me how to control myself..."

"You're ridiculous. You could at least have some finesse. Humans aren't the way to go. The vampires are who you have a better shot with."

"Oh what, like when you met Jack? Or Dmitri? Or Thaddeus? Or Tobias?" AJ asks with a hint of snarkiness. "How'd those work out for you, Princess Peach?"

"Okay, none of those games ended well, but they're all still my friends! Plus, Jack, Dmitri and Tobias joined my coven! But still... why fuck up by picking a Dandie in the first place! Do you even know which one it was?!"

"Black derby, grey suit, wavy-ish dark brown hair, cute furry little mink coat thing or something over his shoulder. Was way too easy to get on the ground."

"That's William Beckett you dumbass! He's the leader! The strongest, the deadliest!"

"Well fuck, if he's the strongest, how come I had him on the ground in minutes?"

"Because he's not easily distracted and your non-biting wet dog smell managed to distract him. Pretty vampire, bad smell, doesn't compute."

"Makes sense why he was smelling my hair then. I think I left some pretty decent marks, too. Damn, I knew I should've just gone for the neck. Oh well, next time I will. Hey, if you're not busy next weekend and if I'm not knee deep in playing this game, you want to be my winglady? We could try and get you a date while I'm busy trying not to drain some poor guy."

"Because the hospital sent me a crate of blood packets this afternoon." Lottie tells her, "Remember how Doctor Harkness said if I brought more O-negative people to the hospital he'd send me A positive? Well thirty new donors mysteriously popped up out of the woodworks."

"Yeah... so that's a no? You know it's hard to keep this up. Amelia's got no clue what we, er, I do. If she knew half of the shit I pulled, she'd kill me herself. I just hope he finds me soon. I always hate the waiting, it's the hardest part."

"Because you have the attention span of a goldfish." Lottie pointed out, "And if you want to go out that badly... I'll meet you tomorrow night down at the marina? There's supposed to be some new club opening tomorrow."

"I'm in. Do you know how happy I'd be if he'd just show up? 'Course, he's gotta figure out who I am first, but oh well. Hey, maybe if the entire coven shows we could get you playing with one of his men!"

"No. No, Gila, Sinalubiri, Ah ah, Nangwa, Enna, Ayi, Yagam, Ne, Sa, So, Ngome, Ntondo-"

"Stop saying no! Jesus, okay we won't set you up. But still it'll be interesting to see if he shows." AJ grumbles.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be set up, I'm just saying I just don't want a Dandie."

"You don't know what you're missing. But I've gotta go, Amelia's home. Tomorrow night, what time are we thinking?"

"Um... seven? Come by here, we'll get ready and we'll be out by ten?"

"Sounds good to me. Now I just have to hope all hell will break lose after we hang out again, or during, either fine's. Just not before."

"Why the fuck do you want to have that- never mind. Bye. Love you. Don't die. Make good choices. Stay in school, don't do drugs. Okay, I'm good." She then proceeds to hang up the phone and return to her fanfiction.

"Tick-tock goes the broken clock, Doctor. Will you fix it?"

The perfect closing sentence.

**(Gabe's POV)**  
It had been years since he'd played a decent game, and once he overheard the one person he never thought that would ever get to play the game had been chosen for one, he figured, what the hell, might as well give it another shot.

"So do you guys have any clue who this chick is? I mean, if she's stupid enough to go after Bill, she's got to have a reputation of her own."

Some of the younger Dandies stared, the older ones smirked. The younger ones had never heard the leader referred to anything other than William, and the older ones knew Gabe was the only person that could possibly get away with calling him that and living.

"Eh, we got her name, but other than that, nothing." Brendon explained, grabbing his laptop.

"William told Mike and I to look her up, but I figure, if she really is a stupid as we think, she's going to show herself again sooner or later."

"She's probably not _that_ stupid. Just lucky and very hot. Very, very hot."

"Why would it matter if she's hot?"

"Hot girls normally have hot friends. Our luck, she won't be the best looking out of all of them."

"You say that like you expect she's got friends that are stupid enough to come after us."

"It's because that's exactly what I mean. So, what's her name then?"

"It's Adeline Winters or something like that," Carden said, pulling the laptop away from Brendon only to pull up a google page.

"Wait, I think I've actually heard that name before... I think. Open up a youtube search, I'll show you want I mean."

Carden nodded, and after loading up a youtube page, passed it to the other.

After a few minutes of searching, Gabe found exactly what he was looking for.

"See? '1,000 and 1 Windy City Nights'. It's her video blog series. I only can tell that's her because there's like twenty videos or so up and she's in all of them. The one in her room is a dead giveaway, there's a mirror behind her desk."

"But she's got a reflection."

"Well you guys did mention she's not a pureblood. If she was she wouldn't have one, but since she isn't there you go. Only thing now is you guys have to see her face to face."

"And how are we supposed to do that? It's not like she left us a phone number or something." William said, walking into the foyer, almost smiling at the group of vampires huddled around the laptop.

"You know me, if it's later and there's nothing to do, where am I? Bill, just give up on trying to find her, you're gonna run into her again anyways, that's the way these things go."

"First part, you're implying you're going bar crawling. Again. Second, I don't really know how these things go, because it's the first time in three hundred years that I'm playing."

"But you're only-"

"This is my first game. So, what would you say is the easiest way to find her?"

Gabe laughed.

"Did you not hear what I said two minutes ago? I say we go bar to bar until we find her, then-"

"There's a new one opening open on the marina tomorrow night," Brendon interjected, noticing the ad in the sidebar.

"Well, looks like our night's planned out for us then. Glad I could help!"

And with that, Gabe handed the laptop back to Carden, got up, said a quick goodbye to everyone, and left.

William sighed, looking at his two second in commands.

"Does he really expect me to go with him to some new club tomorrow?"

Both nodded, before Brendon said, "And hey, even if you don't find her, there'll still be plenty of mortals there to pick from. Bring a few back if you can."

"HEY! You lost the bet!" Carden turned, wanting to do the typical 'na-na-na-na-na-na I won you lost' thing, but before he could, Brendon cut in.

"Did not. I said if she was none of the above, and she's an internet starlett."

"That's still some kind of famous! You owe me four girls next time we go hunting."

"Fine, let's go tonight so you can shut up about it."

"Fine."

William smiled. For both of them being just over two hundred, they sure could act like newborns sometimes.

"As long as you're back by sunrise, you two!" he called after them, watching them take the stairs two at a time to their rooms, laughing as they ran.

"We heard you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Third Person's POV)**  
The music coming from the club was the kind of stuff she had expected. Dancey, pre-programmed radio stuff.

As AJ and Charlotte made their way into the club, AJ heads toward the bar.

"You want anything? I'm not drinking tonight in case what I'm thinking is going to happen happens, but I'll buy you a round."

"Stop talking like that, you dork." Charlotte deadpans. "I don't know what you're thinking. And no, that doesn't make me a bad best friend. Rose Kennedy, please."

"Jeez... you'd think I'd just told you I was going to die tonight. But sure, Rose Kennedy it is. That's kinda wimpy, you want something a little stronger to get the buzz quicker?"

Lottie cocks a hip, hand poised on it perfectly, her signature, "Shut-the-hell-up-and-get-me-the-alcohol" face loud and clear.

Her dress, which was skin tight, was black, with dark blue material draped from both ends of the bust. She looks fine, especially with her matching black heels and hair curled to perfection, because she's a princess and looks fucking fantastic all of the time.

But that's just AJ being jealous.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." AJ sighs, turning to the bartender, a young man about twenty five with dark red curls and emerald green eyes.

"Rose Kennedy, please."

He raises an eyebrow, but then she adds, "For a friend. Triple Vodka, please... she needs it. Trust me, if I was drinking, I'd take something a hell of a lot stronger."

He nodded, making the drink.

As AJ pays, she takes it and turns to look around the club, trying to find Lottie. She finally spots her across the room, talking to a tall, dark, and handsome. Fucking bitch isn't here five minutes and she's flirting.

AJ tries to move fluidly and not spill the drink, but luck would have it, just as she walks behind some of the tables, someone gets up and turns around, causing her to walk into them and so ungracefully spill Lottie's drink.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry about that sir. I was trying to be careful and I wasn't expecting anyone to move so fast," She apologizes with a smile, making the mistake of revealing her fangs.

The man she had spilt the drink on smiles back, and AJ can see he was a vampire as well.

"It's no problem, chica. Can't help but notice you've got fangs as well, and if you're interested-" He holds up AJ's phone and she snatches it back from him.

"Not to be rude, but I took a guy's hat. But my friend," She indicates to Lottie, who is still talking to the stranger. She, in true Lottie fashion, is leaning against the table, elbows resting gently, feet stretched out in front of her, her hair pulled to the right, giving the stranger next AJ an inviting look at her long neck. Her figure is angled at such a way where it looks like it could go on for miles.

"Seems she's interested in someone else." The Spaniard says with almost hurt and AJ shakes her head fast.

"She's just talking, I promise. Come on, come meet her." AJ pleads, finally recognizing the man.

"So what's your name?" He asks, eyes still drifting toward her friend as they neared the table she and the other man were by.

"Adeline. Adeline Jeanette Winters. Call me AJ. And you are?"

"Gabriel Saporta. Just call me Gabe. Hey, you run that vlog on youtube don't you? Like, '1,000 Windy City Nights' or something like that?"

AJ nods, "It really started as a dare. Someone wanted to see if I couldn't think of 1,000 things to do here in this town. It's been fun, checking out all the clubs and the famous attractions - Navy Pier, The Shedd Aquarium, the museums..."

"Isn't one them sitting in your bedroom?"

"Yep. It's something to do." AJ points out as they near Lottie and mystery man.

Lottie notices them first.

"William, this is my friend AJ I was telling you about." Lottie says, indicating to AJ.

AJ smirks when they make eye contact.

"You stole my hat." William says, recognizing the mesmerizing hazel eyes immediately.

"And you've just run into me, so it's time this game's properly began. Of course, I don't feel like running away quite yet. And besides, you're not finding that hat anytime soon."

"Never said I expected you to run. I actually expected that you wouldn't. You're deceptive, you're sly, you're good. You want me to get to know you better and make me fall, then when I really want you, you're not going to be there. But I'm better."

AJ only smiled.

"I knew there was a reason this game was going to be better than the previous. The very fact I managed to pick a mind reader makes this both a challenge and a breeze at the same time, and tickles me pink. And from what I've heard, you're the leader of the very coven people always warn me not to screw with. All the better."

"And who told you that?" William asks with a smirk.

"Oh! That would be me," Lottie interjects. "By the way, there's a half an inch of space between your noses."

"That explains a lot. The thing is, dealing with a mind reader, you've got to have a back up plan in your head as you act on the first one, so you confuse said reader. 'Course with the way today's been and the way the rest of my games have gone, I'm in for a decent adventure."

"The thing is AJ, you shut the fuck up!" Lottie shouts over the thumping music, "Because some of us aren't mind readers and enjoy not having to listen to you fucking ramble!"

"I'm not rambling."

"AJ there's no filter between your brain and your mouth. You ramble like you're paid to do it."

"If you knew why I was doing this, you'd be so much better off, but like you said you're not a mind reader and someone just took your-"

"You're not a mind reader either! SInce when in the hell do you have such a deeper understanding of how one specific power, with has hundreds of thousands of variables? He could have to touch you, be within a specific area of another person, there's so many others. But why, in your mind, is there no limitation? _Everything_ has a limit."

"I know that. And I'm not saying I have a deeper understanding, you're making an argument out of something I'm using as a tactic. My ability to not shut up right now is what I'm hoping kickstarts this game. Because as you said, there was a half inch of space and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that-"

"What does a small amount of space have to do with anything, AJ? And talking? That's not an "ability", anyone can do that. It's not kick starting shit! He's been staring at you for the last fifteen minutes."

"If you'd let me finish." she started, gaze flickering to William before returning to Lottie, "It's that I've learned if a girl's rambling and the guy gets too annoyed, he'll eventually-"

"WILLIAM JUST SHUT HER UP!" Lottie yells in frustration, kicking William in the butt, sending him into Adeline.

It's not unexpected to say the least. AJ had had the entire thing planned from the moment she realized who Lottie had been talking to. It was definitely better than two nights ago, where she was buzzed and couldn't really think straight, let alone make sure she really wanted to get herself into anything.

He didn't pull back, didn't bother to push her away. This was how it was supposed to be, the game began like this. Or, at least, his had.

As much as William wanted to pretend he hated the way the night had panned out, he couldn't deny the truth. Finally playing the game was going to be an interesting experience, no matter the outcome. It was funny, he realized, the way the boys would always talk of wanting to play, knowing no one was stupid enough to come after them. But then again, if AJ had knowingly entered her game, perhaps there were others like her that would follow the boys.

William felt Adeline smile, like she was testing the water, automatically he knew what she meant.

He wasn't going to play that way, didn't feel like he needed to play by her rules.

Pulling away abruptly, he looked at her, hazel eyes wide in disbelief.

_'She hadn't been expecting it to end so quickly_,' he mused, smirking as he leaned in to kiss her nose, if only to one up her expectations.

And then, without warning, her arms were around him in a light hug. Taking the chance, William lowered his head, smelling her hair, picking up on the old traces of pines and wildflowers.

The boys had been right, she was a hybrid.

As soon as she let go, he knew what her next move would be. She was going to make a run for it. But no, he had to return the favor.

She wasn't getting away without a reminder of the game she'd started just two days ago.

As she turned to walk away, he called after her, and she turned. As soon as she did, William grabbed her wrist and lifted it, kissing her hand before blinking, sinking his fangs into her wrist.

He's surprised that Adeline knows better than to cry out, she stays quiet, her hazel eyes trained on him.

When William had gotten his fill, he dropped her wrist, smiled, and then walked off to the bar, fully intent on buying a round for himself, and maybe two or three for Gabe, as the vampire always did love the club life.

AJ meanwhile, simply looked at her wrist, taking in the puncture marks, internally cursing.

_'Fuck. How am I supposed to hide this from Amelia? I'll just tell her someone got a little out of control. If I don't tell her who, I should be fine. But I should at least tell Lottie...I've gotta get home soon...'_

Meanwhile, seeing that part of the conversation had tangled itself up, Gabe took Lottie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"So... AJ tells me you're looking, that you have no particular object of any importance," Gabe began, twirling Lottie as the music slowed slightly.

She smiled, "Not yet, anyways. Haven't even played a first round."

Both hands begin floating over the other.

"How about yourself, Gabe?" Lottie asks, hand flitting over his back pocket. "Anything of... significance?"

She's only shoulder-height on him, even in five-inch heels.

"You know, not recently," He starts, his hands floating over her curves.

"Hm... pitiful." Lottie says almost teasingly. "I found it first."

She says with a smirk, removing something from his pocket gently.

"See you later, pretty boy." Lottie says teasingly, kissing his cheek. "Hope you can find me."

She winks, walking away.

"Lottie!" He shouts.

"I promise you'll scream my name in a different context sooner or later, Gabe!" She calls over her shoulder, hand flicked over her head in a half-wave goodbye.

Walking over to where AJ had been, her eyes widened when she saw the younger blonde staring off across the bar.

"He just...walked away." AJ admitted, still smiling.

"So? That's how the game goes, remember? Come on, we'd better get you home before Amelia has a fit...and...AJ, your wrist, you're-"

"He evened the score, returned the favor. Now I know he's playing for sure. But man, I wasn't expecting it to still hurt...it's not even like a good feeling, my whole wrist is tingly and I'm slightly wanting to go get a drink and talk him up, see if I can't make this a little more interesting."

As she went to walk towards the bar, Charlotte grabbed her hand.

"No. He walked away. You go after him now, you're fucking up the game by playing on your own terms. You can't do that. And besides, we should get your wrist taken care of so Amelia doesn't kill both of us."

"But Lottie, she knows the game and how it works, it's fine, I promise!"

AJ protested as the other led her out of the club, back to the car.

"But she's got no idea you're playing it with a Dandie, of all the vampires out there."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Amelia's POV)**  
It was almost midnight and AJ still wasn't back once again. Amelia was a little worried, but she assumed that if her friend needed help, she would call her. Just as she was about to fall asleep on the couch, she heard a knock on the door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she went to answer it.

She opened the door and there stood Charlotte, supporting a barely conscious AJ.

"Jesús Cristo, what happened to her?" she demanded as Charlotte stepped over the threshold.

"Long story. She passed out a while ago. Can you take her from me? She's practically like dead weight," Charlotte asked and Amelia took her best friend and, with a little help from the demon, dragged her to the couch.

She threw a blanket over her and walked over to where Charlotte was rubbing her arms, trying to get feeling back into them.

"Jeeze, how much did she have to drink tonight?" Amelia asked.

"It's not so much how much she had to drink, but how much someone drank from her."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind, just keep an eye on her," Charlotte said as she walked toward the door.

"Oh yeah, I will. Thanks for bringing her home," Amelia said, walking her to the door.

"No problem."

Once Charlotte had left, Amelia walked over to her friend who was snoring slightly and shook her head.

"AJ, AJ, AJ, what am I going to do with you?" she mused.

She noticed that one of AJ's arms had slipped from under the blanket and as she went to put it back, she saw something strange. There was a bandage tied to her wrist, and from the looks of it, not very well.

Amelia carefully undid the wrapping and was shocked by what was underneath. On her wrist, there was a set of bite marks that no doubt came from a vampire. Amelia cursed to herself and went to get a fresh wrap from the medicine cabinet. She bandaged her friend's arm and tucked it back under the blanket.

That really got her thinking. If she was trying to hide that, what else was the hybrid hiding from her? She crept quietly into AJ's room and looked in her closet. Sure as shit, sitting on the shelf in her closet was a hat. And not just any hat, but a brown derby hat. Amelia's eyes widened as soon as she realized to whom that hat probably belonged.

"AJ, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked herself.

Trying to push all of the horrible thoughts out of her head, Amelia got ready for bed.

Before she knew it, the alarm was ringing and it was time to go to work. Amelia quickly got up and got ready for work. She tied her long hair into a ponytail and put on her classic green smock that bore the words "Organic Natural Grocery". She walked quietly out of the apartment and then walked the two blocks to work.

As soon as she got to work, she got herself some coffee and a doughnut from the bakery and began to work on opening the store. Once the store was open, it was pretty much like any other day. Amelia was a cashier, destined to serve the legions of people who visited the store.

She finally finished work around six that evening and the sun had just began to set. She sat down in one of the booths and waited for AJ, who usually would come and walk home with her.

As she was sitting there, lost in her thoughts, a voice roused her.

"Disculpa, señorita, puedo sentarme aquí?"

She looked up and saw a tall man in a white Armani suit. All of the other booths in the cafe were, unfortunately occupied. She nodded and he sat down across from her.

"Díme querida, de dónde eres?" the man asked, obviously wanting to strike up a conversation.

"Señor, por favor, no me hables," she replied, clearly not in the mood for talking.

"Ay, qué lástima. Yo quería que conocerte."

Amelia didn't say anything, hoping he would just leave her alone. Where the hell was AJ?

"Qué pasa, chica? Me parece que eres triste."  
"No soy triste. Estoy enojada por mi compañera."

"Y qué hizo su compañera?"

"Pues, ella es inteligente pero algunas veces, ella es demasiada tonta," Amelia said, finally giving into this stranger's need for conversation.

He nodded as if he wanted her to continue.

"Ahora, mi amiga está jugando un juego tan peligroso con un vampiro."

He raised his eyebrows. "Un vampiro? De veras?"

"Si, y creo que este vampiro, es el vampiro más peligroso en todo la cuidad. Creo que este vampiro es un Dandie!"

"Ay dios, no me digas!"

"Si, y por eso estoy enojada. Serías tan estupido para jugar un juego con un Dandie. Y ahora, mi amiga está. Ya me voy. Adios, señor," Amelia said as she got up and left.

Unbeknownst to either her or AJ, the man in the white suit followed them.

Once he had found out where they lived, he called William.

"Hey Bill, it's Gabe. I think I have an idea as to what you can take from the hybrid," he said with a smile in his voice.

************************************************************************************************************************

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" AJ asked once the girls had gotten settled in at home.

"I don't know. He just came up to me and started talking to me. It was kind of creepy."

A silence fell between the two.

"So AJ, how's your wrist?" Amelia asked nonchalantly.

AJ turned to look at her.

"How do you know about that?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Charlotte brought you home, passed out, and when I put you on the couch, I noticed that the wrap on your wrist was coming off, so I re-did it for you," she explained.

"Oh. It's better today, thanks."

"So," Amelia continued, wanting to get it off her chest, "I was cleaning last night and while I was cleaning in your room, a hat fell out of your closet. I didn't know you had a derby hat."

AJ tried to keep her face emotionless. "Oh that? I uh, got it from a friend."

"Mhmm, sure. And was that friend the same one who left those bite marks on your wrist yesterday?"

"What?! That's ridiculous. That's - "

"Come on AJ, I know you too well. Just tell me the truth."

Begrudgingly, AJ told Amelia about the game that she was playing with the leader of the Dandies.

"Okay, so you stole something of his and now he has to steal something of yours. Do you have any idea what he'll steal?"

"Nope, no idea. I just have a feeling it'll be something personal."

Oh how right AJ was.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were pretty much normal. Amelia and AJ both went to work, life was good. On Saturday, Amelia had to close up the store. It was almost midnight when she was done.

Not wanting to walk alone, she called Sebastien. He picked up after two rings.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm walking home from work and I wanted someone to keep me company."

"Even though you only live two blocks away?"

"Yes. That still doesn't change the fact that it's almost midnight and there are all sorts of creepy things that live in Chicago."

Sebastien laughed. "Well, I can't blame you for that. So, how's AJ?"

"She's okay. She kind of pissed me off the other day because I found out that she's playing a dangerous game with a vampire."

"Oh really? Who?"

Amelia paused for a moment to get the keys for the apartment from her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

When she got inside, she got the shock of a lifetime. Sitting on her couch were four vampires, including the man who had talked to her at the grocery store!

"Oh my god," she said, the phone still held to her ear.

"What's wrong, Mimi?"

She took the phone from her ear. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"Ay, muñequita, no me recuerdes?" asked the man in the white suit with a flash of fangs.

Amelia was too shocked to say anything.

"Amelia, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Sebastien asked, but Amelia could barely hear him over the sound of her own heartbeat thumping wildly in her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"Well, it seems that your little hybrid friend took something from our leader, William, and now, he has to take something of hers. That something, as it happens, is you!" said a blond haired vampire with an Australian accent.

Although Amelia knew that she was outnumbered, she refused to go down without a fight.

"If you think I'm coming peacefully, you have another thing coming!" she exclaimed.

"All right, have it your way," said a vampire with brown hair.

Without warning, the vampires closed in on her. She tried to fight her way out of it, but there were too many for her at once. The last thing she saw before being rendered unconscious was one of the vampires picking  
up her phone and smashing it.

****************************************************************************************************************************

It was almost one in the morning, but Sebastien Lefebvre was nowhere near tired. For one thing, he was hanging out with his best friends and secondly, he was almost 250 years old. He didn't get tired that easily.

As he walked back from the kitchen with some soda, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Amelia.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?" he asked as he set the soda down and sat down next to Pierre.

"Nothing much. I'm walking home from work and I just wanted someone to keep me company," she replied.

"Even though you only live two block away?" he asked

"Yes. That still doesn't change the fact that it's almost midnight and there are a lot of creepy things that live in Chicago."

He laughed and had to admit, she was right. "So, how's AJ?" he asked as he picked up the controller.

"She's okay. She kind of pissed me off the other day because I found out she's playing a dangerous game with a vampire."

"Oh really? Who?"

He heard her pause and heard a faint jingle, meaning she was getting her keys from her pocket. After a moment, she said, "Oh my god" and there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" he asked.

He heard her say, "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

Then he heard a male voice say something in a foreign language.

"Amelia, are you okay? What's going on?" he asked, not liking this.

He heard her say something else, to which a different voice replied. Then he heard what sounded like a struggle!

"Amelia, talk to me! Are you okay? What's -" he said, but then the line went dead.

He stared at his phone in shock.

"Hey Seb, you okay?" asked his friend Chuck.

"I'm not sure. Hey Chuck, do me a favor and call this number for me, will you?" he asked as he listed off Amelia's phone number.

"Why did you have me call that number? It said that it wasn't available," Chuck said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Sebastien really started to sweat.

"That's Amelia's number. I was just talking to her! What if something happened to her?" he asked to no on in particular.

"Wait, what happened?" Jeff asked, pausing the game.

Sebastien recounted the conversation up until the line had gone dead. Each of his friends tried to call her number, but they each got the same message, that the line was out of service.

Sebastien began to panic.

"Seb, what's wrong?"

"Don't you get it? Something bad has obviously happened to Amelia! I have to go to Chicago. WE have to go to Chicago!" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"Hold on a minute, Seb. Calm down and tell us why you think something bad happened to her," Chuck said, the voice of reason.

"Because," he said, trying to remain calm but failing miserably, "I heard what sounded like a struggle and then the line went dead."

"What's the big deal, Seb? Why do you care so much for this girl? You hardly ever see her," David piped up and Sebastien glared at him.

If Jeff had not unclipped his power bracelet and wrapped his arms around the enraged Lycan's torso, David would have probably been dead. Sebastien struggled, but Jeff was holding on for dear life.

"Seb, just calm down! He didn't mean it!" Pierre yelled, trying to remedy the situation. Eventually, Seb calmed down and Jeff loosened his grip a little bit. Taking a deep breath, Seb addressed David.

"I care so much for her, David, because of who she is. She is the current host of the demoness of Hell, Illshya."

"So?" David asked, clearly still not getting it.

"Oh my god, David, don't you know anything!? In the 1400s, Lycans were enslaved by a cruel vampire monarch named Viktor. Lucian was able to escape from Viktor and to ensure that Viktor couldn't harm him, he signed a blood pact with the demoness of Hell. She gave him her protection, ensuring that Viktor wouldn't bother him. In return for signing the pact, he offered the undying loyalty of him and his followers to her. That's the reason why I care so much! If anything happened to her and I knew about it and didn't do anything to help her, Lucian would have me killed for breaking the terms of the treaty! That's why I care!" Sebastien declared forcefully.

"Okay so now that we know that, what do you want to do about it?" Pierre asked.

"I want to go to Chicago and completely destroy whoever decided to hurt her," Sebastien said, his voice deadly.

The next morning, the plane from Montreal left the airport. Its destination? Chicago.


	7. Chapter 7

**(AJ's POV)**  
_"The song came and went Like the times that we spent Hiding out from the rain Under the carnival tent _  
_I laughed and she'd smile It would last for awhile You don't know what you got Til you lose it all again_

_Listen to the mandolin rain Listen to the music on the lake, Oh listen to my heart break Every time she runs away_  
_Oh, listen to the banjo wind A sad song drifting low Listen to the tears roll Down my face as she turns to go_

_A cool evening dance Listening to the bluegrass band takes the chill From the air Til they play the last song_  
_I'll do my time Keeping you off my mind but there's moments That I find I'm not feeling so strong.."_

The freeing jazz sound of the piano brought AJ's mind back to the first time she'd heard jazz piano. It had been in the little speakeasies downtown, back when alcohol was illegal. Looking at the drink in her hand, she laughed, "Funny how times change."

Setting her drink down at the bar, she got up and dropped a tip in the jar, catching the player's smile before walking away. The years hadn't changed her a bit, the music still made something click within her. The only thing that had changed, however, was the style of the music. She had adapted well since being turned, speech patterns changing along with dress and things of that nature.

The only thing that she could never figure out, was who she had exactly been sired by. She knew she had been bit as a toddler by the werewolf that cursed her, but by the time she was old enough to drink at 19 she'd already made some stupid decisions that may or may not had included sleeping with the one who turned her.

Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember a name, let alone a face. Not that it mattered now anyways, because as she saw it, immortality was just another excuse to do the stupidest, craziest shit one could come up with, knowing that they wouldn't die.

Of course, her craziest idea could kill her in the end, but she wasn't looking that far ahead.

Having gotten bored of this bar, she grabbed her phone and went to call Charlotte, only to have her partner in crime pick up and explain, "Yeah, can't really hang now. I'm knee deep in this game, and staying ahead of Gabe's a little harder than I thought. If I can keep this up, we should plan for thursday night, your place. Scary movie and popcorn? I mean, it's been forever since the three of us hung out."

"Lottie, if Rae's around and either one of our victims shows up, you know how bad that'll look."

"Doesn't matter. You play the game, you have to accept the terms and conditions." she added, before AJ cut in, "Oh, right. And when's the last time you've actually read through them without clicking right away."

"I never read them. But neither do you. Let's just see how this goes, okay? I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Yep, see ya." AJ hung up, still surprised Charlotte sounded like she was enjoying playing her game.

She figured Amelia would be home by now, and being she wanted to mention something about the possible movie night Charlotte had suggested, she started walking home.

Humming to herself as she approached the apartment building, she couldn't help feeling something was a little off.

Shaking it off, she took the stairs and then found their door.

As soon as AJ entered her and Amelia's apartment, it became clear there was something up.

"Rae? I'm really sorry I'm late again, I'll try to break this habit, I promise." She called, setting her jacket down on the couch.

No answer came.

"Rae? Are you home even?"

Again, no answer. AJ looked around. Everything at first glance looked fine, but then again-  
The pictures that had been ontop of the TV were on the floor, frames smashed into shreds. The cushions on either end of the couch had rips in them, and some of the walls had what looked like almost burn marks on them, accented with gashes in the wallpaper.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. This is a dream, and I'm going to wake up and Amelia's just going to be standing in front of me laughing. It's a dream." AJ said aloud, anything to try and not think what she was thinking about.

But in the end, she knew what had happened.

Running into her room, she immediately dove for her closet, running a hand along the top shelf.

The hat. It wasn't there!

"Shit. Shit. Shit! Great, she's probably dead. My best friend's kidnapped just because I'm playing this stupid little game. He told me he was good, but damn, what have I gotten myself into?!"

Grabbing for her cell, she went to call Charlotte.

"Lottie, Lottie, please pick the fuck up!"

One ring. Two. Three. Four.

"Lottie, get over here right now. I don't care how your game's going, he took Amelia." AJ said in a rush, Lottie only managing a, "Wait, wh-wh-what?"

"Came home late like I always do y'know? Said I'd try to change. There's no answer, and then I noticed there was some kind of a struggle here. Stuff broken and burned. Then, I went into my room to look for it, and it's not where I left it."

"Left what?"

"The hat. His hat. Sucker pulled an Indiana Jones and grabbed it before he left with my best friend! We've gotta find them, Charlotte. I don't like having her involved - things are going to get out of control fast...just get over here as soon as you can, I really don't like being alone when I know they have her. And, I mean, what if they all didn't leave? It's a horror movie cliche, but...Lottie, what if he's still-"

She paused, had she just felt something tap her shoulder?

"He-" before the word was out of her mouth, someone had grabbed her phone and hung up on Charlotte.

AJ didn't have to think twice to realize who it was.

_Me and my big mouth. I really need to learn to not jinx myself._

"You really should be careful who you talk to, Adeline. You never know who's a friend and who's a foe."

And there William stood, derby hat on his head, blocking the only escape route she had.

**(William's POV)**  
It had been easy once Gabe told him about the hybrid's friend, finding out where they lived and kidnapping the girl had been simple, although the girl had put up a fight before going down.

As an extra precaution, one of the boys had smashed her phone to prevent others from getting a hold of her.

To shake the hybrid a bit more, William decided to remain in the apartment while the others retreated, taking the other girl with them.

He had to admit, the amount of concern in her voice as she called another friend upon discovering her room mate was gone seemed almost human, like she truly had cared about the other girl. And then, the shock registering on her face as her grabbed her phone?

She was right to say it was a horror movie cliche, for her reaction had been one as well.

"H-How'd you kn-know where we lived?" she asked, eyes darting around the room, looking for any escape.

"Remember that guy you talking to at the club the other night when we met? He's the same one your friend ran into as you both left her workplace. And, from what I've heard, he's also playing the game with the friend that had been on the phone," William explained, walking into the room.

They were both playing the game, he knew she wasn't leaving right away.

"And?" She doesn't move, just tilts her head to the side as though she's confused.

"He's one of my closest friends besides those in my coven. It was quite convenient, once he ran into her at her work. But you've figured that out already, that's why she's not here."

"Where is she now?" AJ asked, noticing with every step, there was a plan. And there always was, you had to have one if you were playing these games. You always had to be one step ahead.

He smiled, and not two seconds later had crossed the room until he stood in front of her.

"Now," _why why why did I have to play with a Dandie? I'm not thinking straight! Gah, that smile, I think I'll just- NO! Snap out of it, AJ!_

His lips brushed against her forehead.

_Fuck. Fuck. Don't lose yourself, keep your head. Don't blink. Don't get lost._

"If I told you now, where would the fun be in that?"

She almost smiled at that. If he was going to be all secretive and not play by the rules, fine by her.

"And by the way, your other friend's on her way here, sounded rather panicked when I hung up. But I'm sure you'll find me again."

And with that, AJ thought it was over, this round had ended. But no.

Not three seconds later she gave a cry of pain as his fangs buried themselves in her neck. Soon, all she saw was black.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Charlotte's POV)**  
She had been on her way to the downtown Chicago Library when her phone rang, it had AJ babbling about how apparently Amelia had been kidnapped by the Dandies. Before Charlotte had one chance to really find out what had happened, AJ had been cut off and she had been hung up on.

When Charlotte finally reached Amelia and AJ's apartment, she found the door open and everything was quite. The one thing that slightly disturbed her was the note left on the coffee table.

'_To whomever finds this -_  
_The girl isn't dead, I know my limits. She's just a little shocked after she found out her other friend has gone missing. If you've come looking for her, she's right where you'd expect her to be, and rightly so, passed out in her room. There was something she said to me the day were first met, something about how my blood drove her crazy and she wanted more. Well, it's apparently working both ways. Perhaps it's that I know she is part lycan, or maybe that's not it. Either way, it won't be long before she wishes to see me again. And tell her when she wakes, that I think it's time we moved passed this cat and mouse stage. Time is a wondrous thing, but for us, it's nonexistent. Just like my almost human feelings prior to playing this game._

_- William Beckett._

Charlotte smirks, reading the letter.

"You're right, Beckett. Time isn't my friend." Charlotte straightens, closing her eyes and evening her breathing, "It's my bitch, and it's certainly existent to me."

Suddenly, time replays itself for Charlotte.

William entering the apartment with the rest of the Dandies, waiting for Amelia to come home, and the moment she does, everyone's in action. She fights, but not hard enough, and is knocked unconscious as one of the boys smashes her phone to prevent further communication. Most of the Dandies then leave, back to who knows where, taking the girl with. William remains behind, looking for something. A few minutes later he walks out of AJ's room, a derby hat atop his head, then waits in the shadows for her to see what's happened.

Charlotte waves her hand and time begins playing again. She makes her way to AJ's bedroom, finding the hybrid indeed passed out on her bed, although she was tucked in.

Turning on the lamp on the beside table, Lottie glances at AJ's neck, not surprised by the set of puncture marks that were still visible, dried blood on the deepest part. She shakes her head, "You're so lucky you're not dead yet."

And with that, Charlotte turns, shutting the door to AJ's room, leaving her to recover, figuring she' return to check on her in the morning.

When she returns home, she heads into her bedroom, intending to work on fanfiction until the morning. Until a soft voice startles her, that is.

"My cell phone? Really, Lottie? Do you know how important my cell phone is to me?"

Charlotte jumps, falling back into her, now closed, door.

"Jesus hanging off the cross, what the hell?" Lottie shouts, her hand over where her beating heart should've been.

"¿Qué es eso, muñeca? No esperaba a alguien tan guapo?" he asks, lying across her bed in such a way that made it almost provocative.

Lottie points her finger at him, "Sólo cállate. Estoy tan harta de sorpresas hoy. Si me encuentro con una sorpresa esta noche más de mierda, voy a matar a alguien."

Gabe places a hand on his chest, a sly smirk flitting across his features as he rolls off of her bed.

"Señora atractiva, ya sabes que me quieres," He cooes, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And all you have to do is ask."

Charlotte's lips brush against Gabe's chest.

"Want to know something?" Charlotte asks, whispering.

"Tell me, anything." Gabe's voice is low, husky.

"I'm sick of vampires today." She pushes him away and he flies back into the wall, stunned slightly.

"Feisty. I like-y."

"Dumbass." Charlotte mutters, finding a pair of pajamas when she notices something... out of place.

"Where's my picture?" Charlotte asks, "There was a picture of myself and a man in that photo and I want it back, Gabe. I don't care if you took it for the game, but that photo has more value than any of my coven members lives put together."

Gabe's eyebrows spike in interest.

"Really? Who is he then? Some ex-lover?" He asks, obviously jealous.

Charlotte shakes her head. "That man was the closest thing to a father figure I've ever had. Andrew Dalton died for this country. Give. Back. The. Photo. Now."

Her palm is outstretched towards him and he sighs, pulling the picture from his back pocket.

Charlotte took it, smoothing it out and putting it back into it's frame, with deft fingers.

"I appreciate it, Gabe."

"I think it deserves something special." He says offhandedly and Charlotte turns with a smile.

"You're right." She stands on her tip toes, kissing Gabe's cheek.

"You missed," He whispers, turning his head, pressing his lips to hers. He takes her face in his hands, leaning down so she doesn't have to stand on her toes.

Her arms wind around his neck and his around her waist.

Charlotte smiled. _So much for cat and mouse. Looks like I've gotta get to know him better._

**(AJ's POV)**  
Waking up, she turns her head, wincing at the slight pain. Then, everything comes back. Amelia being kidnapped by the Dandies, William biting her.

"I had to be stupid enough to play with a Dandie. I to be stup-"

"You're not stupid. Far from it, I'd say you're more...headstrong." Liquid velvet, AJ thinks.

And there's only one person that voice belongs to.

"You didn't have to hang around you know," she says, inviting him into the room with a single sweep of her hand. "That's not how the game goes."

"I'm done playing this game by its rules. I've realized I've been nothing but cold towards you, and I'd like to change that."

"William, what do you ev-" _Two seconds, and his lips are against hers._

Automatically she reaches for him, tugging the suit jacket off him before starting to unbutton the vest.

He smiles, pulling away and looking over her, surprised at the strength she still has, even after having passed out into his arms the night before.

"I'm sorry. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

AJ smiles, taking on of his hands and holding it, "Get to know me better?"

He nodded, and not two minutes later found himself in the serene darkness of her bedroom, lying with her beneath the covers.

She giggled.

"What's so funny, Adeline?"

"You'd think you'd made up your mind with the way you're laying with me. I'm getting used to the way you say my name, too...it's...oddly sexy sounding, the way you say it."

"I could say the same for you, but the one thing I can't quite figure out lingers in your voice, there's a slight accent I can't pinpoint an area on…"

She smiled, "I was born in France if that helps any. I was raised in England, but came over to the US shortly before prohibition was put into effect. And I mean, je suis un étudiant rapide. Langue étrangère était facile pour moi. Et ça sonne juste ... romantique. "

William looked at her, surprised she'd been able to switch between the two as almost flawless as she had.

"So you speak French, then? And you're right, it's got a certain ring to it," he agreed.

The smile hadn't left her face, and she blinked, hazel eyes intent on remembering this entire night.

"N'est-ce pas, celle qui a mon coeur? "

He had no clue what she had just said, but the way she said it and the added eyelash batting only made him realize it had probably been something seductive.

And then he realized she was looking at his lips, much like how she'd done at the club, and he understood. _Forget playing this game, it's pointless. Her mind's already made up; all we've got to do is play this out until _  
_it ends._

She wasn't rambling, but nonetheless it was a moment he wanted her to remember.

She nodded, and he kissed her, already feeling her heartbeat pick up as she grabbed the derby and threw it across the room, her hands tangling in his hair as he moved, turning so he straddled her.  
By the time she'd finished unbuttoning his vest and he her top, he knew there would be no more games for him, she would be the one to keep his heart.

And then, it registered there was another sound in the room. It was a tinny, cell phone speaker ringtone, playing half of some pop-punk song from years ago.

_"So wear me like a locket (keep quiet) around your throat._  
_I'll weigh you down. (Nothing comes as easy as you)_  
_I'll watch you choke. (Can I lay in your bed all day?)_  
_You look so good in blue. You look so good in blue._

_Keep quiet, Nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day?_  
_I'll be your best kept secret And your biggest mistake. _  
_The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.."_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" AJ panted, tugging her tank top sleeves back up to cover her shoulders.

"Just let it ring. They'll leave a voicemail," William pointed up, and she nodded.

"So…you know a little more about me, now let's hear about you," she stated, adding with a sly grin, "And I'm already guessing you've had a few failed games if you kiss like that."

He shook his head, "Believe or not, you're the first. No-one's ever been brave enough to go after me before."

"Well, I never have fit in with the-" At the sound of someone knocking on the outside door, AJ paused.

"It's open!" AJ yelled, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed.

When the knocking became pounding, AJ reluctantly got up. She opened the door and there stood Sebastien and his friends.

"Hey Seb, how's it going?" she asked as she let them in.

"It's fine, AJ. I just called, you weren't answering so I decided to come over to check things out. Where's Amelia?" he asked.

AJ's eyes looked down at the floor and she said nothing.

"AJ, where is Amelia?" Seb asked again.

"She's gone," she said quietly, but Sebastien's sharp ears picked it up.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, she's gone?" he asked, wrenching AJ's head up to look her in the eyes.

"Obviously, it means that she isn't here. I know you guys are from Canada, but sheesh, I'd have hoped you'd be smarter than that," replied a voice.

Sebastien looked up to see a vampire with brown hair and a derby hat. He recognized the scent immediately.

"I'm sorry, Dandie, but can't you see this is an A and B conversation? So kindly please, "C" your way out of it!" Sebastien said, his lips curling into a snarl.

"And can't you see that you are obviously disrupting us? Now Adeline, let's go back to bed, dear," the vampire said, beckoning Adeline with his finger.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight: She's sleeping with YOU? Adeline, didn't Remus ever tell you not to let strange, undead creatures into your bed?" Sebastien questioned.

"Coming. And first off, Seb, I'm not sleeping with him. We were talking. And it's that way because of the game vampires play, something you'd know nothing about in the first place." she went to turn around, intending to walk back into her room and slam the door, but the older lycan stopped her.

"You're not one of them! If Remus knew half of the things you were doing, he'd- I don't even want to think of your punishment! And besides, Amelia's told me about these stupid little games, and I'll be damned if you're the reason she's not here!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you to be lecturing her? A minute ago, you were so worried about her friend. Now, run along, pup, before I do something I'll regret."

"The only thing you'll regret, Dandie, is calling me a pup," Sebastien replied, his voice deadly.

William raised his hand in a "bring-it-on" sort of gesture. Seb's friends stood there, unsure of what to do.

As Sebastien and William stepped forward, AJ stepped in between them.

"Stop it now, both of you!" she implored, but neither paid her any mind.

"Adeline, dear, get out of the way," William said as he took her arm and placed her behind him.

As he did this, Sebastien laughed.

"What's so funny?" William wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't believe that she chose to ally herself with the likes of you. Honestly, AJ, I bet Remus would roll over in his grave right now if he could see what you've become."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. "How DARE you talk about Remus as if you knew him!"

Sebastien smirked. "Actually princess, I knew him. Not very well, but enough to know that he would never want the one whom he raised as his own to be cavorting with a vampire."

"I'd rather be a full vampire than half of what I have misfortune of being. And on that note, that's it, you're going down!" she declared.

Before she could do anything, William held out his hand. "Please, dear, allow me."

He took off the hat that was atop his head and threw it to the ground. He raised his fists, clearly ready to fight. Sebastien did the same.

William struck first. Sebastien easily grabbed his fist and threw him backwards. Using telekinesis, William threw a chair at Sebastien. Before he could dodge it, it was blocked by a shield of air. Seb looked behind him and smiled. He had almost forgotten that his friends were there.

With his friends defending him, Sebastien was free to go after William. He clawed and bit at the vampire leader, who used everything he had to evade him. Eventually, his feet were dragged out from under him by a stream of water from Chuck. As William fell, Sebastien managed to rake his claws across the vampire's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Blood dripped down his face and Adeline dropped to her knees to see if he was okay.

"I'll be okay, love. Just get out of here, okay?"

"No, I refuse," she replied, quietly.

She stood up and immediately phased into her wolf form. Sebastien laughed because it was almost pitiful. He was almost 150 years her elder. Even if she was a hybrid, there was no way that she could hope to beat him. He dodged every swipe and bite that the female wolf threw at him.

As she swiped at him with her claws, he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. She let out a small whimper. Sebastien looked at David and smiled. David understood immediately. He summoned a small vortex of air and used it to lift AJ in the air and throw her across the room. To add insult to injury, Pierre used Earthbending to cause some of the concrete in the walls to crumble, burying her in a pile of rubble. Just as Sebastien went to close in on the vampire leader, a bolt of electricity went flying past his head.

He and his friends turned around and there stood five vampires, obviously friends of William's.

"Sorry we're late. Hope we didn't keep you shelias waiting," said a vampire with blond hair.

"Oh don't worry, the party is just getting started," Sebastien declared.

The fight was on! One of the vampires immediately went to William and Adeline's aid. The others went after Seb and his friends. With so many people in the crowded apartment, it was hard to dodge anything. One of the vampires had a nice left hook that caught Sebastien in the jaw. He spit the blood out onto the floor and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Meanwhile, one of the vampires had grabbed Chuck and thrown him into the wall. Chuck grunted in pain and threw his hands out to steady himself. His hand brushed the wall, and he smiled to himself. He stood up and concentrated. With a flourish of his hands, he burst several of the water pipes that ran behind the walls and formed the water into a stream. He used it to encase one of the vampires completely in ice.

David and Pierre worked together to fight off one vampire and Jeff fought another.

It was clear though, that they were outmatched. William had managed to get back up and had joined the fray again. One of the vampires managed to slice one of Chuck's arms with a knife from the kitchen, rendering him temporarily useless. They also managed to overpower David and Pierre.

As the vampires closed in on the five friends, Sebastien knew that their only hope was to escape. He pushed himself back to his feet and was ready to drag his friends to safety when a deafening bang filled the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to where the sound had come from.

In the doorway stood a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He held a wand in his hand, the end of which was smoking.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Bob's POV)**  
"What the hell is going on up here?!" he demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of William's men.

"My name is Bob and I'm the landlord here. Now what the hell happened here?" the man said as he stepped into the room, his shoes sloshing in the water that covered the floor.

"Well, you see, sir, these men," AJ began, pointing at Sebastien and his friends, "attacked William and I when we didn't even do anything to them. So I don't -"

"Oh, save your breath, you floozy. I know damn well that these guys didn't start the fight. If I'm correct, you threw the first punch, did you not, Mr. Beckett?" the man interjected

"What of it?" Beckett challenged.

"If you did throw the first punch, that means that I can have you thrown out of here."

Beckett laughed. "Please, you and what army?"

To this, the man said nothing.

"That's what I thought. You already know that I control the entire police force so why would you even make a statement like that?"

"Because," the man said as he stepped closer to Beckett and looked him square in the eye, "I'm not scared of you, Beckett. I could curse you so fast that you wouldn't even be able to think of dodging it."

With each word, the man poked the tip of his wand at the vampire. It left burn marks in the expensive fabric. Grabbing hold of the end of the wand with his bare hand, William looked down on the man.

"Is that a threat, Mister Bryar?" he asked, his voice calm but deadly.

"You're damn right it is. I'm sick of you thinking that you can do whatever you please. Someone ought to teach you some manners."

"That's funny, because I was just about to tell you the same thing," William said as he nodded at one of the men standing behind Bob.

Before the vampire could even move, Bob whipped around and flicked his wand at the vampire. The vampire was instantly bound by thick, black rope. Just as another one was about to strike Bob, he turned again and this time, a red jet of light issued from the tip of his wand. It hit the vampire square in the chest, who slumped to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"I mean it, Beckett. I want you to get the hell out of here, or I'll rally the Aurors," Bob said as he turned to leave. "And _they_ won't be as forgiving as I am. Come on," he said, beckoning to Sebastien and his friends.

Bob turned to glare at the vampires one last time before walking out of the apartment. He quickly ushered Sebastien and his friends down a stairwell. He stopped on a landing and tapped the wall a few times with his wand. The wall seemed to open up right in front of their eyes. Sebastien and his friends exchanged surprised glances.

He looked behind him to make sure that no one was following them, and then forced them inside. Once the wall had sealed itself, Chuck was the first one who spoke.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I'm pretty sure I just saved your lives, that's what happened. Would you guys like tea?" Bob asked.

The guys all nodded and with a wave of his wand, two tea kettles flew out of the cabinets and began making tea.

Chuck finally took a look around at his friends and noticed that they were all still bleeding slightly. He tried to use Waterbending to heal the cut on his arm, but it was difficult to do, since his dominant arm was the injured arm.

Seeing that Chuck was struggling, Bob offered to help.

"Here, let me see your arm," he said and he held his hand out.

Chuck gave him his arm. Bob muttered some words under his breath and held his wand above the cut. Almost instantly, the laceration seemed to stitch itself back together. Chuck flexed his arm and smiled.

"Wow, that was awesome," he said with admiration.

Bob shrugged. "It's just a healing spell."

Chuck then began to work on healing his friends. Thankfully, their injuries were mostly minor, with Seb's split lip and Jeff's fractured wrist being the worst. Bob helped Chuck with the healing as much as he could.

Once they had their tea, Bob invited them to sit down.

"How did you know what was going on up there?" Sebastien asked.

"The same way that I knew that Amelia had been captured," Bob said as David picked up something that was sitting on the table next to him. It was a round object that had been spinning, like a top.

Unfortunately, the object slipped out of David's grasp and smashed onto the floor! Chuck looked at him reproachfully.

"Don't worry about it. That happens sometimes," Bob said, and with a wave of his wand, the pieces reformed themselves and the object was placed back on the table.

"What are all these things?" David asked, staring at them in wonder.

"They're Dark Detectors. Sneakoscopes and Foe-Glasses and Secrecy Sensors, stuff like that," Bob said.

When everyone stared at him with blank expressions, he elaborated.

"You see, all of these items are capable of detecting darkness and dark magic. They're pretty useful since I'm the landlord. I have the right to know what's going on in my building. Anyway, last night around midnight, I could see an image of my enemies, namely Beckett and his goons, reflected in the Foe-Glass clear as if I were looking right at them. That meant that they were somewhere in the building. Then the Sneakoscope and the Secrecy Sensors both started going crazy. That's when I knew that something was up. When I went to investigate, I saw them carrying Amelia out of the building. By that time, there wasn't anything I could do without hurting Amelia. Today, I was going about my business as normal when they started acting up again, so I decided to come and investigate."

"Well, we're certainly glad you stepped in when you did. I don't think we would have lasted much longer," Sebastien said and his friends nodded in agreement.

"It's not a problem. There's no one in this world that I hate more than William Beckett."

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean, obviously he's not a great person, but did he do something to you, or something?" Pierre asked as he took another sip of tea.

"I just hate what he's done to this city. I've lived in Chicago all my life and it's only gotten worse since he took over. He's just a pompous asshole, plain and simple. He's got no respect for anyone and thinks that he's better than everyone. I'm just really sick of him and he deserves to die," Bob shrugged.

Everyone pretty much nodded in agreement.

"So, that was some pretty impressive magic you displayed back there. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't most wizards have to say a spell in order to use it?" Jeff asked, changing the subject.

For once, Bob smiled.

"Well, when you have almost a century's worth of practice, you get pretty good at casting nonverbal spells."

"How old are you?" David wondered.

"Somewhere around 120, I think," Bob replied, scratching his head.

"Are you immortal?" Chuck asked.

Bob shook his head. "Far from it, actually. Wizards just age at a slower rate than most mortals."

Everyone nodded and it was silent again while everyone drank their tea.

"So Bob, if they took Amelia, where do you think she would be?" Sebastien asked.

Bob thought for a moment.

"Well, my best bet would be that they took her to their mansion, which is on the outskirts of town."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Amelia's POV)**  
Amelia slowly came back to consciousness. First she regained her sense of touch. She could feel that she was laying on something soft. Next, she realized that she could hear people talking around her in hushed tones. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

When she finished rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was shocked by what she saw. She was laying in a bed and was surrounded by five vampires. The events that happened before she blacked out flashed in her mind.

"Well, it looks like our little captive is awake. Morning princess, how are you feeling?" asked a vampire with shaggy black hair.

At once, Amelia shot up and tried to make a run for it, but when none of the vampires made any effort to stop her, she stopped of her own accord, confused.

"Aren't you guys going to try and stop me?" she asked.

The five vampires shook their heads.

"You might be our prisoner, but there's nothing keeping you here, per say," said a vampire with an Australian accent.

"Why, then? Why go through all this trouble if there's nothing keeping me here?" she asked

"It's all a part of a game, dear," said a vampire with brown hair.

"Are you hungry? We could always go and make you some food," offered the black-haired vampire.

"Sure, that would be great," Amelia said, skeptical.

"I'm sure you probably don't trust us one bit. Well, just remember this: Judge us not equally. We might be vampires, but we are, first and foremost, gentlemen who know how to treat a lady," said the Australian vampire.

_"My lady, what do you think?" Amelia asked, consulting with the demon._

_"You might as well accept the offer. A vampire who is kind is rare. I would take advantage of it."_

"Now that you mention it, I'd love some food," she said with a smile.

Two of the vampires nodded and went to go make some food.

After eating her fill, Amelia drifted off to sleep again. She was still wary of the situation but she was honestly too tired to care.

****************************************************************************************************************************

She awoke the next day, feeling quite refreshed. For most of the day, she lounged around the house, keeping mostly to herself. The vampires tried talking to her, but she refused to talk to them. They might be treating her well, but she still didn't trust them. She was sitting in the library, reading a book. The five vampires were there too. She could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move. Just as she was going to drift off to sleep in her chair, the door to the library was thrown open! In rushed the Spanish-speaking vampire.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" asked the black-haired vampire

"It's Wiliam. He's in trouble."

"What happened to him?" asked another one

"Well, he went back to find that hybrid girl and some unexpected company showed up, in the form of a Lycan and several of his friends. He's outmatched and needs our help, and I'm jumping in because my game's ended, I've got nothing else to do," he explained.

The vampires nodded.

"Adam, I want you to stay here with the girl. Take her upstairs and whatever you do, DO NOT let her out of your sight. Understand?" asked Gabe

The vampire named Adam nodded. The other four vampires disappeared with Gabe and Adam led Amelia to the room where she had slept.

For a while, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Finally deciding that he wasn't as dangerous as the other ones, she struck up a conversation with him.

"So, your name is Adam?" she asked

He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Amelia."

"How old are you, Adam?"

"About 125. You?"

"23."

Another silence.

"This is going to sound strange, but I know that a lot of vampires have special abilities. Do you have any special abilities?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I can see the darkness that lives inside of people and I can use it to make people go insane. Pretty much anything that has to do with darkness, I can do it."

This got Amelia thinking.

"Oh really? How interesting. Tell me, Adam, what do you see when you look at me?"

He sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. Almost at once, his face contorted into an grimace and he looked to be in pain.

Amelia smiled to herself. She knew exactly what he was seeing.

After a few moments of staring into her eyes, he broke eye contact and stared at the floor, apparently in some sort of daze.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," she mused to herself.

She walked through the house, looking for an exit. Once she had found the door, she opened it and ran as far away from the mansion as she could.

**(William's POV)**  
After the wizard had left with the Lycan and his friends, William knew that it was in his best interest to leave. He begrudgingly went back to the mansion and sent his two second in commands out to hunt, though he knew he'd eventually be back to check on AJ, who they'd left in her room after they'd managed to get her out of the destroyed wall she'd been under.

When he walked in the house, he could tell that there was something wrong. It was too quiet, and he could only sense one other presence.

He made his concerns known to Gabe, Michael, and the Butcher. They all immediately went upstairs and found Adam sitting in the corner, slowly rocking back and forth.

Since Adam trusted him the most, William approached him carefully.

"Adam? Adam, are you all right?" he asked quietly, not wanting to scare him.

At the sound of his name, Adam turned to look at him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Adam, what's wrong? Where is the girl?" William asked

When he had mentioned the girl, Adam flinched as if William had physically struck him.

He knelt down next to the scared vampire and put a hand on his shoulder. The moment that he did this, Adam muttered to himself, "No, not her. Anyone but her."

"What's wrong with him?" Gabe wondered

"I don't know. Michael and Butcher, search the house for any sign of the girl," William commanded. They nodded and left the room.

"Adam, where is the girl? Did she do something to you? Is that why you're scared?" William asked, trying to get Adam to talk.

He nodded slowly.

"What did she do? Did she hurt you?"

He shook his head no.

"Did you use your ability on her?"

Another nod in affirmation.

"Did you see something that frightened you?"

A nod.

"What did you see?"

After a moment of silence, he said only one word: "Evil."

"Can you explain what you saw?" Gabe asked.

"I saw evil. I saw something that I should have never seen. So much darkness, so much hatred and anger. I saw it all. I saw how she killed those people. She ripped them apart. So much blood. So much pain and suffering," he muttered, but it made no sense.

Michael and Butcher returned and reported that there was no one else in the house.

"Who caused so much pain? The girl?" William asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, not her. The demon."

"The what?"

"The demon!" Adam yelled, which startled everyone. "That girl wasn't normal! She wasn't even human. She was a demon, and I saw it! I saw every horrible thing that she ever did, every unspeakable act that she committed! I'm scared now. Please, don't make me see that again!" he begged

William looked at his men. He told Butcher to take Adam to his room to try and calm him down.

Once he had left, he turned to look at the two remaining vampires.

"So, it seems that our little captive wasn't exactly what we thought, and now, she's escaped."

"What should we do?" Michael asked.

"Find her, and bring her down. She will not be forgiven for causing Adam so much pain," William replied, and he left it at that.


	11. Chapter 11

(**AJ's POV)**  
When AJ woke up the next morning, she was in her bed, again.

_I've got to stop getting myself into things that hurt me. First he bites me and I pass out, next I take on my best friend's would-be boyfriend and get throw under a pile of bricks. Geez, I need to learn._

Her cell phone keep buzzing, and she found about ten texts from Charlotte, the girl had gone on a rant about how she had ended her game with Gabe upon discovering he had helped with Amelia's disappearance, how Charlotte had vowed to help find her from that moment she'd been hung up on.

Reaching to rub her shoulders, AJ found herself covered in a thick cloak obviously meant to keep the wearer warm. Turning on her side with a grimace, she finds something soft tucked under her arm, something furry and almost – then she realizes they smell faintly of someone, normally these objects never leave him. She closes her eyes, smiling.

"William." She breathes in relief, realizing why the energy of the room is so calm and comforting. A soft knock at the door causes her to sit up, then the, "You called, love?" just beyond it caused her to giggle.

"Come in. And since when do you come when I call?"

William smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, relieved to find her body temperature had returned to normal.

**(flashback, right after the landlord left with the lycan and his friends)**  
_He knows he should leave, but he can't. Turning to look at the wall that had collapsed, he notices the boys are already moving bricks and rubble. A few minutes later, they all stare at the unconscious girl, skin streaked with blood and dust from the impact._

_"We can't leave her like this." He says, bending to pick her up into his arms, not surprised at one's gasp._

_"You know what she is, William. You're really going to allow yourself to care for-" Brendon started as William headed into AJ's room, setting her down on her bed, the others following._

_"She is my partner in the game; I cannot allow her to die. I know she won't, but that doesn't mean I'll stand to see her injured. She's freezing; I'd think if she were even half lycan her body temperature would have risen to allow her to heal faster." He pointed out, hand on her forehead._

_"She's probably just in shock from the fight. I don't think she expected things to escalate as quickly as they did." Carden added._

_"True, but still…here, put this around her." William shrugged off the dark grey cloak he often wore in the winter over his jacket, knowing it would help to warm her._

_"But you nev-"_

_"She needs it more than I do now."_

_And with that, he pulled the covers back up around her, leaned down and kissed her forehead, and left with the others, shutting the door to her room._  
_**(Flashback over)**_

"The game has ended, at least for me. And I think you know my choice, Adeline." William explained.  
It had happened the minute he'd put his cloak around her, for a moment, she wasn't there. Or at least, he thought she wasn't. Panic immediately welled up and he went to say something, but the moment he went to open his mouth, there she was, so innocent and unmoving before him. And from then, William knew which future he'd chosen, the one with her, for the moment of panic hadn't been something he'd felt for three hundred years, since the morning he opened his eyes and found his heart stopped beating, that he didn't need to breath.

"R-Really?!"

Hazel eyes widened before slender arms wound around his neck, pulling him into a kiss so full of understanding and amazement his head began to hurt as he read her thoughts.  
When she pulled away, she asked, "But what about the objects? You have your hat, but Amelia-"

"This isn't part of the game anymore, dearest. She waged war when she and that demon of hers startled one of my men, and now I'll do whatever I have to fix things. And besides, the lycan and his friends are helping her."

"You mean the one that had the audacity to assume I was sleeping with you?" AJ growled, still mad she'd been beaten by a lycan some one hundred years her elder.

"And your other friend, Lottie or something like that's with her too. She betrayed Gabe and ended their game as soon as she found out what we did, rather, right after she found you."

AJ shrugged, "I wouldn't've put that past her. But…William….if you've made your choice, does that mean-" he smiled, silently getting up and walking around to the other side of the bed, climbing in and laying beside her, his lips just brushing the side of her neck where he'd already bit her, knowing what she meant.

"Of course. But you've not fully healed, I don't want to prolong any discontent," he protested, smirking slightly at her whine of disappointment.

"But Will-" he put a finger against her lips, laughing softly when she only batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"My, someone's impatient. Not right now, my dear, but I promise, that imprint will be created. Perhaps if you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll see." He smiled, one hand taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"But for now, rest. I'll bring you some blood later, but now I have work to attend to," he explained, getting up.

Her hand was on his wrist before he could turn around.

"But I don't want regular blood. I want yours. It makes me crazy, remember?" she asked, almost sounding like a small child, but he could see the lust practically swirling in her irises as he nodded.

"Fine. We might as well create that imprint now if that's where things are heading," he sighed in agreement.

But the truth was, he didn't mind, so he added, "And you might as well leave this place behind. I'm sure you'll find the mansion more enjoyable than this excuse for living arrangements, seeing as there's such limited space."

And with a grin, she nodded.

**(Charlotte's POV)**  
After having been hung up on, she had made up her mind. If Gabe had been one of the ones to help kidnap Amelia, she was done playing the game with him.

Coming home a few days after running into Gabe again and returning his cell phone, she was surprised to see someone standing outside on her porch.

"Lottie! God, am I glad to see you! Is AJ with you?" Amelia called, running up only to wrap the blonde vampire into a hug.

"Uh, no…I haven't seen her in a few days, why?"

"You wouldn't believe the stuff that's happened to me. You know how AJ's playing the game with the leader of the Dandies, right? Well, they kidnapped me."

"I knew about that, AJ called me to tell me you were missing, and then-" Lottie paused, unsure how to word what had happened.

"Then what? Something's telling me that pause isn't a good thing."

"They almost got her, too. By the time I went over to your place to see if she was okay, I found her passed out in her bedroom."

"That doesn't sound so different from normal." Amelia laughed as Charlotte led her inside; both girls headed into her kitchen for some blood, well, in Amelia's case, peach iced tea.

"Yeah, but…she had more bite marks. And this time they were her neck."

Amelia almost choked on her drink.

"Wait, you're telling me-"

"He got to her before I did. And if he's anything like most of the vampires I've known, she's probably wrapped around his finger. All I'm saying is that I think she's in trouble, simply by playing the game with him."

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, and we both know the Dandies are bad. I mean, not as bad as some, but…they kidnapped me, but were new enough to let me leave, but they smashed my phone so I can't get a hold of anyone. Can I see your phone?" Amelia asked, and Lottie handed her the old Samsung Brightside.

Amelia punched a few numbers, and then held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Seb, it's Amelia. I'm calling from a friend's phone. I'm okay now."

"Oh thank goodness, my Lady, I thought you were-"

"The Dandies let me go, after I startled the youngest one pretty badly. I'm with one of AJ's other friends. Do you guys know what happened to her?"

Amelia put the phone down on the counter, clicking the speakerphone option on.

Both girls heard one of Seb's friends laugh in the background.

"Know what happened to her? Do we ever!"

Amelia looked at Charlotte, the blonde nodded, "Go on."

"So, as soon as your call got dropped, we flew out to Chicago. By the time we got to your apartment, we found AJ. She was fine, but….she wasn't alone, I'll just say that." Seb said, growling slightly.

"Well, who else was there?"

There was a long pause, like nobody wanted to say it. Finally one of Seb's friends spoke.

"Beckett."

Charlotte gasped, Amelia only sighed, "I knew it. I had a feeling she was getting herself into trouble the minute I found his hat in her closet. I just knew it."

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part."

"There's more?" Charlotte wondered.

"As soon as we tried finding out what happened to you, Beckett started in saying we had no business saying what we'd been saying, partly because I'd gone off on AJ about that fact she was with him. Then, we got into it. I managed to blind the bastard, but then AJ actually started fighting me, like she was trying to protect him."

Amelia nodded, "And?"

"Then Beckett's goons showed up and just as we thought we were done for, this wizard showed up and pretty much set Beckett's sorry ass in his place!" Chuck added.

"That's Bob, he's my landlord. He's awesome." Amelia said smiling.

"Well, we're with him now. We're figuring we're going to take the Dandies down once and for all. This city's had enough of them. Are you guys in if we have to fight?"

Amelia nodded, Charlotte pumped her fist, "Hell yes! Time to get revenge on my sorry would be ex-boyfriend!" She yelled, knowing Gabe often hung out with them.

"We're in, guys. Could you meet us somewhere?"

"Well, I'm not sure if we could, but- hang on."

There was a short pause. Everything was quiet until a loud pop sounded from Charlotte's living room. Both girls ran to see what had happened.

Standing in the middle of her living room, twirling his wand between his fingers as though it was a drumstick, stood Bob Bryar.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Charlotte's POV)**  
"Hello girls. Amelia, it's nice to see you again."

Amelia embraced the wizard, happy to see another familiar face.

"So you'll take us to Seb?" Amelia asked

Bob nodded. "Both of you, grab my arm."

The girls did as they were told and Amelia felt him turn in place. The world around her spun and it felt like she was falling through space. She closed her eyes to avoid vomiting.

When she opened her eyes again, she recognized Bob's apartment. The moment that she let Bob's arm go, she was enveloped in a giant hug, picked up, and spun around. She giggled slightly.

"Hey Seb, great to see you!" she said

"The same to you," he replied with a bow.

Seb's friends were sitting on the couch. Amelia and Charlotte said hello to them all.

"So you're the one who's always calling Seb," said a man with black hair.

Amelia blushed slightly. "Yup, that'd be me."

"Aww, Seb, I think someone has a crush!" he exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"David, if you don't shut up, the only one who's going to be crushed is you," Sebastien replied, dead serious.

Needless to say, David stayed quiet for a while.

After magically conjuring some chairs, everyone began to talk.

"So, what is your plan?" Amelia asked

"Well, we don't really have one yet. We were just starting to talk about that when you guys called," Seb said.

"All I know is that when this is done, I want Beckett dead," Bob stated and everyone nodded.

"Well, we'd better hurry and come up with some sort of battle plan. I have a feeling that the Dandies will want revenge after what I did to their youngest vampire," Amelia said.

"What did you you do to him?" asked a brown haired man sitting next to David.

"Well, this vampire apparently has the ability to see the darkness that lives in people's souls. When he looked into my soul, he got a little more than he bargained for, because I have the soul of a demon. The demon is as old as time itself, so he saw everything. I think it was too much for him. The demon has a very dark history. I suspect that Beckett will want revenge," Amelia explained.

They talked well into the night about how to best go about the situation, but nothing came of it. Frustrated and tired, Bob suggested that they all try to get some sleep.

"We'll continue talking tomorrow," he said as he conjured up some extra beds.

Amelia fell into bed, glad to be away from the Dandies and back with her friends.

When she woke up the next morning, everyone else was already awake.

"Oh good, you're awake. What do you want for breakfast?" Bob asked

Amelia thought for a moment. "I could really go for a nice omelet with some Greek yogurt."

With a wave of his wand, Bob began making breakfast for everyone. After breakfast, everyone began to talk again about what they were going to do.

"Well, why not attack them during the day? Since they're all nocturnal, we'd have an advantage in the day," Chuck suggested.

Everyone seemed to support the idea until Bob shot it down. "Don't forget, Beckett controls a lot of people in this city. That includes the police force. If we were to just suddenly attack the mansion in broad daylight, we'd be hauled off to jail so fast it wouldn't be funny."

"Well, what if we can get them to attack us?" Amelia asked

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked

"Think about it. If Beckett controls the entire police force, we'd need a damn good reason to attack in the middle of the day. I say we wait until nightfall. We're going to need some supplies, and we're going to need some bait," Amelia said.

"I agree. As far as supplies go, we'll need to make sure we have the element of surprise on our sides. We're going to need something to cover our tracks if we need to make a quick getaway. We might also need some weapons of some kind. Finally, we'll need a way to communicate with each other," Sebastien said.

Bob stood up. "I'll be back. I'm going to run some errands."

Once Bob had left, they continued talking about a plan.

"Amelia, you said something about bait. What did you mean by that?" Jeff wondered

"Well, they're going to need to be provoked if we want them to attack us. I figure I could be the bait. We can already assume they want revenge against me, so I'd be the perfect bait," she explained.

"What?! No way, absolutely not!" Seb exclaimed

Amelia turned to look at him. "Why not? Come on, Seb, be realistic!"

"No Amelia,_you_ be realistic! I almost lost you to them once. I'm not going to let it happen again!"

"Come on, Seb. I'm a big girl demon now. I can take care of myself."

Before Seb could say anything else, Charlotte spoke up.

"I like that idea. If it makes you feel any better, Seb, I'll be bait as well. You guys can kind of be waiting in the wings, and if it looks like trouble, you can step in."

Seb huffed, but agreed. "Fine, fine. I might not like it, but I'll go with it."

"So it's settled. Tonight, we'll go down to the mansion, you guys will be waiting somewhere outside, and we'll get this over with," Amelia said.

Everyone nodded.

At that point, Bob apparated back into his apartment, carrying several large bags.

"Jeeze Bob, where did you go?" Pierre asked

"London," he replied with a sheepish grin.

"What were you doing in London?" David wondered

"Getting us some supplies. Anyway, I'll show you what I've got," he said as he began taking merchandise from the bags.

The first thing he took out looked like a bunch of sparkling black powder.

"This is Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. It will instantly create darkness so that you can escape. It's impervious to any kind of light-producing spell that I or the Australian vampire could cast. I'm pretty sure it's also resistant to any kind of bending," he explained.

"Nice! That will definitely come in handy. What else do you have?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I also stopped in New Jersey and I got some weapons. Nothing major, but things like vampire hunting knives, shuriken, stuff like that. Stuff that's easily concealed. Oh yeah, I also know how we're going to be able to communicate. With these," he said, pulling out what looked to be long strands of string.

"String?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Actually, they're called Extendable Ears. They're able to pick up sound and amplify it, so no matter where we go, we'll be able to hear each other."

"Oh yeah, while you were gone, we decided that Charlotte and Amelia will act as bait. We'll go to the mansion later tonight. They'll act as bait and we'll be waiting to ambush the Dandies," Sebastien said.

Bob nodded and flicked his wand. Some books came flying out of a bookshelf and landed on his lap. He began to page through them.

"What are you looking for?" Amelia asked

"Protective Charms that will mask our presence from the Dandies. We're going to need it," he said.

**(AJ's POV) **  
"Y'know…I kinda don't miss anybody right now. I could care less where I am, as long as I'm with you." AJ said as William led her into the Dandies mansion, where at once, the other vampires present looked at her confused.

"She's officially with us, my game has ended." William announced, smiling as he ushered her forward in front of his men, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing the top of her head, "Adeline, meets the Dandies. Mike Carden, Brendon Urie, The Butcher, Adam Siska, and Michael Guy Chislett, meet the woman I'm proud to refer to as my mate."

Carden and Brendon turned to look at each other, each mouthing, "The hell?"

William raised a hand, "Hush you two. I didn't realize after these games there'd be a sense of attachment, but-"

"You're acting like a small child, showing her off." Adam said, laughing softly.

"Am I not allowed? I've finally found someone that's brought somewhat human feeling back to me, is that so wrong?"

All the other vampires nodded, and Chislett added under his breath, "You wait 'til it really gets bad , mate, 'til you can't stand to be away from her. Then you'll wish you never played along in the first place."

"My, aren't you a Debbie Downer." AJ grinned, turning in William's arms to kiss him, gigging all the while.

"Oh, get a room." Brendon deadpanned, not expecting AJ to lift her foot and pull off her shoe, only to throw it at him.

Right before the converse was about to hit his head, the shoe stopped mid air and set itself on the floor beneath one of the chairs.

When Brendon looked up, William was smiling, looking over AJ will a look that could have only been mock disapproval.

"Now love, is that any way to treat the man that'll become like a brother to you?" he chastised, trying to focus as the hybrid continued winding her smaller frame around him.

"No, but he said something I didn't need to hear," she whined before she tipped back her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, if you'd like, I can tell you all sorts of things you _want _to hear, doll," he offered, not surprised when her head snapped up to look at him, "Okay! And you better mean what you said earlier about that-"

She glared as one of his hands went over her mouth, but then she heard his voice in her head.

"_If they realize what you're saying, I'll never hear the end of it. That imprint will be created, but I don't want you talking about it as much as you are. Now come on, you've yet to see the rest of this place."_

She nodded, thinking in reply, '_Fine. But you still better keep your promise.'_

_"Adeline, there's one thing you need to learn about me. I don't break them. Ever."_


	13. Chapter 13

**(AJ's POV)**  
"Why'd you insist on – aw! – doing this? I'm perfectly clean!" AJ protested as William started the shower, afterwards pulling his shirt over his head.

"I know, dear. It's just…a precaution. If we're to create this imprint, I don't want…interruptions." He replied, turning and locking the door as he said the last word.

"What d'ya mean by-" he put a finger to her lips, kissing her forehead.

"I was afraid if we did this the traditional way, you're all the boys would hear. If we keep the shower running, the water can at least drown you out, no pun intended."

"So you think I'm a screamer? That's mature." AJ scoffed, biting her lip as she looked at the floor, turning to look anywhere but at William.

Sensing her discontent, he put a hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"I don't know that for sure, but I don't want to take any chances. Adeline, look at me."

She blinked, looking over him.

"I wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't found me first. Now show me you meant to start our game,  
like I meant to end it."

She grinned, slipping out of the jeans she wore, the button peasant top coming off with ease. She looked at him, nodded, and then turned.

"Be a gentleman, won't you?" she teased, voice cracking slightly with her nerves.

Gently, his fingers brushed her shoulder blade and along her spine before he unclipped her bra, leaving her only in underwear, the kind that sat just below her hips, where sharp curves defined her body into the lithe hybrid that she was.

She shuddered as he moved her hair to one side, pressing light kisses along her neck and jawline, his other hand resting on her hip, rubbing in small circles that caused her to moan softly and sent her eyelids fluttering.

For the longest time, she couldn't remember having something like this happen when she was sober.

"I'm c-cold." she stuttered, '_wait, could she even get cold if she was half lycan?' she thought, _not able to think straight with the way he was touching her, let only that she knew what was going to happen sooner or later.

"Well, we can fix that, go on." He said, pulling back the shower curtain, watching her step over the divide before following after.

"I love how you haven't noticed we're both not even fully undressed," she added with a giggle.

He shrugged, "Just waiting for you to get comfortable."

In the end, neither would realize exactly how comfortable AJ would get, or how right William had been about the idea of the hybrid being a screamer.

But later on, as the two lay in the bedroom across from his office, AJ's head on his chest, she grinned at the sound of one of the boys walking into the bathroom. And then,  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE _TEETH MARKS _ON THE _TOWEL RACK?!"_

She giggled, pressing her face into the silvery, downy wolf pelt at her side to muffle her laughter. William smiled, one hand running through her curls.

"What's got you so smiley?"

"Looks like one of the boys found what we did," she admitted sheepishly, turning against him, his cloak warm against her barely clothed body.

He kissed her head, sighing.

"They'll figure it out soon enough."

AJ nodded, falling quiet. It seemed as soon as they'd laid down, something had began to bother him.

"William?" she asked, turning to look at him, one of his hand moving to rub her back, anything to remind himself that this had been worth it, the years of being alone had come to an end.

"What is it, love?"

"I can feel you thinking…I mean, something's bothering you, tell me. You don't have to suffer alone."

"I'm not suffering. It's just about that demon girl, and her friends…first they show up in MY city and go after us because we just happen to be there when the other girl wasn't, and now that girl gets away. I just have a feeling something bad's going to happen with this many people involved. We should have kept things small, I shouldn't've gone after your friend. It's my fault we're in this mess."

AJ only offered a nod in agreement, "But there's nothing you can do now, right? I mean, isn't it out of your hands?"

"Well, now it is. Only thing we can do now is go after them."

"Go aft-"

"I'm taking the rest of the Dandies with me, rest assured we'll find wherever the lycan and his friends are. You have to stay here."

"But why do I have to stay?" she whined, pursing her lips.

William smiled, ruffling her hair.

"There must always be a Dandie here to prevent someone from taking over, Adeline. Do you know how bad it would look if this mansion was home to someone else? Just as there must always be a Dandie here, there must-"

He paused, motioning toward the old paperback copy of George R.R. Martin's A Game Of Thrones sitting on the bedside table. Knowing what he meant, AJ smiled.

"Always be Stark in Winterfell." She finished the phrase, laughing, "Leave it to you to quote a book that's just a good as Lord Of The Rings to get a point across."

"That's not a bad thing. Now, if I asked, you could probably quote the entire-"

"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, William was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

William sighed, "Exactly what I meant. And please, love, don't ever reference that terrible book series again. Even with the adjusted circumstances, there's better quality examples out there. But for now, sleep. I'll stay here until you wake tomorrow and then-"

"You'll take me hunting?" she wagered, kissing his cheek as his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm the mind reader, not you, so, c'mon, stop doing that. It makes me look bad if you say what I think you're gonna say before I know you're really going to say it."

She only smiled, "Better get used to it. And earlier…thanks. You weren't as…you weren't anything like the others, back when I'd get slammed and the guys would invite me ov-"

She blinked; he leaned in and took her lips once again, pulling back with a smile.

"I know."

**(William's POV)**  
"Adeline, love, up." He smiles at the huff he's able to hear, he already knows she's too comfy to move.  
Head buried under a pillow, arms cradling the wolf pelt, cloak tangled around her form, she lies.

"Five more minutes, baby?" She calls, voice muffled from her position.  
He laughs, shaking his head even though she can't see it, "It's six thirty, doll. I let you sleep almost all day."

Her head lifts and she throws the pillow at him before reaching to wrap the cloak around her shoulders, "After what you put me through yesterday, I needed that. Here's hoping everything- fuck. My shoulders….I'm sore."

"That's probably because-"

"I didn't sleep wrong, William. And don't tell me that's still from the impact of the wall falling. I know better than that," she cut in, getting up and standing on the bed only to walk two steps and trip, being the cloak had tangled itself around her feet.

"Woa-" She starts, she doesn't have time to finish the word before William's arms are around her waist,

"Gotcha."

She smiles, kissing his nose.

"Put me down now? I'm hopping in the shower, getting dressed, and then I really really want to go hunting. I have a feeling this time it'll be a little easier to track something now that I'm with you. 'Course, now I can't just jump in, I suppose now I'm going to have to be all reserved and stuff, I mean, this is the Dandies we're talking about."

He only smiled, carrying her toward the bathroom, setting her down before the door.

"Leaving sometime tonight would be nice, Adeline."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Charlotte's POV)**  
She figured, if the group was going after the Dandies, she might as well go after Gabe. Knowing she was better off as a loner even though she told the group she'd act as bait with Amelia, Charlotte made her way off, taking side streets and back alleys until she reached the edge of the city.

She could see the Dandies' mansion from where she was, but she knew it was better to hide in the shadows, hell, they probably already knew she had ended the game. Just beyond the mansion, the area gave way to trees and enough shadowy places that Charlotte could have her pick of hiding spots.

That was the one thing that never got old. AJ knew all the best places to fall asleep in the forest, for a good week prior to each transformation she'd scout out another area she could suffer in in peace. In the way that AJ knew them, Charlotte learned in time as well, for as soon as she learned of the horror AJ dealt with every month, she wanted to help her through it.

How was it she'd never found this part of the woods before? Settling down beneath the shade of the pines, she waited.

She was almost ready to give up some two hours later, realizing everyone probably knew she was there.

But what she didn't expect was the hand on her shoulder, the giggle as she turned.

"Lottie, if you wanted to hide you should've just climbed up the tree, not sat down here, silly." AJ said, laughing. Lottie could hardly see her, the way the younger vampire was dressed in almost completely black, down to the sheepskin UGGs and sheer leggings beneath the pencil skirt she wore. The only exception was a small silver headband adorned with white crocheted flowers.

And the black velvet choker she wore, the fabric the same quality of the derbies the rest of the Dandies wore.

"I'm not-"

"What, you waiting for someone? Think he'll actually forgive you for ending that game of yours? I'm not stupid, but I know some things I probably shouldn't."

Lottie paused. This wasn't AJ, it sounded far too...sarcastic to be her.

"Like what?"

"You ended your game with Gabe because William took Amelia and you thought he hurt me, didn't you?"

Reluctantly Lottie nodded, "How'd you ev-"

"Because...you're not the only who who's game has ended, Charlotte." AJ said, smirking as she stepped forward into what patches of light were there, although the light only came from the stars.

Sighing, AJ handed Charlotte her phone.

"What's this for?"

"More light. Now look at me."

Charlotte lifted the phone, and AJ turned, pulling her cardigan off her shoulders.

"Jesus, AJ. You'd better hope those heal!" Charlotte exclaimed, still managing to have been surprised by the bite marks littering the hybrid's pale skin.

"That's just my arms and neck. You think that's bad, you should see my hips. Guess it's true what they say, after those games, yes, there's a total sense of attachment. I'm surprised he's realized I've wandered off this far. And about those marks? Yeah, they'll heal. If I ever manage to stop getting new ones, anyways."

And then, Charlotte saw it in her eyes, what she'd felt after she had been hung up on. Something had changed. Someone had changed, and from the feeling Charlotte got, it wasn't for the better.

"Your game's ended? Were you actually stupid enough to imprint with him?!"

AJ smiled.

"I don't know you anymore. Your best friend gets kidnapped, and instead of going to find her, you lock yourself into a relationship with the reason she's missing. You need to prioritize."

"Not so fast. Charlotte, if any needs to prioritize, it's you." AJ said, drawing the older vampire into a hug.

"I'm still your friend. It's not like I meant for any of this to happen this way," she started, Charlotte knew something was up, "But if you're going after somebody that I can count as family, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stand up and protect them."

And before Charlotte could move, the younger of the two had phased, throwing the taller blond into a tree.

"A-AJ...listen to yourself!" Lottie cried, scrambling to her feet but stumbling against the trunk, hands reaching blindly to put herself to her feet as AJ phased back.

"No. I don't need to. I know what you are." AJ was eerily calm, the thought of the normally easy going always out late drinking friend Lottie used to know was gone.

"What am I, then?" Lottie challenged, raising a hand like she was going to fight. Like AJ would do anything anyways.

"Traitor. Ex-best friend. Call it what you will, the result in my eyes in the same."

"What, you'll never talk to me again? Grow up, AJ, all this acting like of one them isn't doing you any good."

"I'm more a Dandie than you could ever hope to be, with your running around with Jack and Tobias following you like little dogs. Even Cat doesn't know why she follows you. Face it, you're no coven leader." AJ spat, smirking at the shock registering on Charlotte's face.

"Take that back! And shut up, it's not like you are one either! Just because the leader bit you and you're stupid enough to initiate an imprint makes you nothing but a high class call girl!"

AJ paused, making sense of the insult, and it was another second before her hand went across Lottie's face, hazel eyes livid with anger.

"HIGH CLASS CALL GIRL?!"

Her hand wrapped around Lottie's throat, fingernails digging until little beads of blood appeared.

When AJ let go, Charlotte glared, rubbing her throat before throwing her own punches, one fist sinking into AJ's eye, where no doubt she'd have a nice shiner later, the other connecting with her nose.

AJ gave a cry of pain as the blood began to pour from her nose.

"You bitch! These are clothes brand new! If William sees any bl-"

Charlotte paused time, grabbed the headband that was on AJ's head, rubbed each of the ivory crocheted flowers under the hybrid's nose until each flower was spotted with blood, the yarn already staining pink. After it looked messed up enough, she placed it back where it had been.

Once time was unpaused, she spoke.

"Huh. Nice grip 'round the throat, bitch. Wonder if you're doing that just to feel like him, yeah, I'll bet that's how that imprint got started, bastard probably held you down. Oh, wait, you're too stupid to need to be held down. You probably went willingly."

"And no, that's not something that happened to me. I know he wouldn't do that! And as for as make myself feel like him, you're damn lucky I haven't decided to kill you yet."

"Kill me? KILL ME?"

AJ smiled, "You threaten anyone remotely close to the coven I now belong to, you face the consequences. In my eyes, an attempt on someone's life constitutes the taking of someone else's."

"So you're after me because I'm after Gabe, is that it? Y'know, if that's how this is going to go down, fine. Kill me. Amelia and her friends are after you and your little boy toy anyways."

"So it goes. Fine, we'll let them come. Anyone that walks through those doors," AJ said, motioning off toward the mansion, "Isn't getting out alive."

AJ reached into the cardigan, to one of the pockets. Earlier when she'd stopped home to grab the rest of her things, she'd remembered she had kept some of the vampire killing equipment Remus had given her before he left for the Great War of London, where he had died and once again left her all alone. Hand wrapping around the handle of the gun he had given her was she still was but a little girl of ten, she closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke again.

"Much like you and these woods tonight, I'll add."

And before Charlotte could move, AJ turned, cocked the gun, and fired.

These bullets wouldn't make the body disintegrate, they would burn from the inside, leaving a shell. Just to make sure it would really work, AJ slipped the pocket knife from her leggings and moved, the small blade sticking Charlotte where her heart had been.

"It's been nice knowing you, traitor. I'll see you in hell. Oh, wait, I'm going to be here for the rest of eternity!"  
AJ cheered, watching as Charlotte slumped against the tree, eyes closing.

The last thing she saw was AJ walking away, whistling something, somewhat of a swagger in her step.

**(William's POV)**  
The redhead he'd been feeding from stumbled away, collapsing against a nearby wall. A few more and the night could end, but first he'd have to find Adeline.

He knew she knew her way around the bars, she had been the one to find him, after all. Still, there was some lingering thought that she had gotten herself into trouble.

Pushing the thought out of his mind, he scanned the floor, eyes settling on a in-her-early-twenties brunette.

Beckoning her towards him, he let all the worry about Adeline leave him, and switched to focus on the hunt.

Returning home shortly before sunrise the next morning, he noticed the lack of the clean staircase.

For one, Adeline's cardigan had been draped over the bannister, and then, her shoes had been set at the foot of the last stair.

William smiled, shaking his head.

"And she thinks she's home already."

After he had checked in with the rest of his men to discuss any plan at all for going after the demon and the lycan and his friends, William made his way upstairs, not surprised to find the bathroom door shut and the shower on.

_Great._ Looked like that was the _new_ routine. Come home, pick up shoes and the jackets. Come upstairs, shower's on and he's locked out. Water bill increasing, anyone?

William sat on the bed, figuring he'd just wait for her.

Looking around, everything seemed to be in its right place, bed made up and sheets turned down the right way, pelt and cloak draped over the closet door.

Until he noticed the laundry basket, filled to the brim. Walking over, he couldn't shake the smell of blood that had somehow worked its way into the room. Making matters worse, it didn't smell like human blood, ether. Picking the entire basket up and overturning it on the bed, he raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked over the items.

It took a moment to realize the outfit had been what Adeline had been wearing before they left, and everything was there, right down to the silver flower adorned headband buried at the very bottom of the basket. But something didn't look right, the headband wasn't silver. Well, it was, but the flowers that had been hand crocheted had been white when she left, they weren't white now. In fact, they looked almost pink, but some spots were darker, almost red, almost like-

Gingerly William lifted the headband and sniffed the flowers, unable to keep his eyes from glancing towards the bathroom door. They smelled like blood, and with a jolt he realized the blood was AJ's, it was laced with that woodsy scent he'd become so used to from her hair.

Three seconds later he stood before the bathroom door, knocking. He heard the shower turn off, and then she called, "Just a minute!"

"Adeline, open this door. Now."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, he knew she knew.

"I can explain…William, believe me…"

"The best part of believe is the lie," he muttered as she opened the door, curls dripping water and a towel wrapped around her.

She shook her head, "So I got a little out of control and ran into some things, that's why the headband's all bloody."

The steam had finally cleared from most of the room, and William probably would have believed her if he hadn't noticed the bruise that was decorating her left eye.

His eyes widened, and he picked her up and carried her to bed, walking over to the dresser to grab some of the pajamas she'd brought over earlier before they'd gone out.

"If it's no trouble, can I sleep in something of yours? I know there's the cloak, but…"

He smiled, planning to ask about the bruise as he reached into another dresser and pulled out the first thing he thought would fit her somewhat.

After she'd gotten dressed into the old Snakes & Suit shirt he'd grabbed, and then duck tailed a pair of his boxers so they'd at least stay on, she grinned, climbing onto the bed and wrapping the pelt around her.

When she didn't speak for a minute or two, he turned to her.

"Now, how'd you get this, doll?" he said softly, hoping to coax an answer out of her, one hand lightly brushing against her cheek.

She blinked.

"Like I told you, I ran into some st-"

"The truth. You don't get a black eye unless someone's got it out for you." He said, hand grabbing her chin.

"I…Charlotte. My friend. Ex-best friend. The one that betrayed Gabe, that's working with them. I...we got into it."

"Got into it?"

"Started a fight. But I take care of it. She broke my nose, gave me the black eye. Called me a high class call girl, that's a blow to my personality and the entire game I had to play to find you."

"Define 'taking care of it'."

Adeline bit her lip, nails curled into the pelt around her. Managing a smile, she looked at William.

"I killed her."


	15. Chapter 15

**(William's POV)**  
William froze, had she just said she'd killed the other girl?

"You…you killed her? Adeline, that's not exactly 'fixing it', in fact that's only made matters worse for me! You can't just go out and kill when you feel like you've been threatened! As the group of vampires that control the city, we have an air of normalcy and control to maintain! Is the body demolished at least, dust, something?!"

She stared at the floor, "N-No…I thought you…I thought you'd be proud of me. I got rid of a threat…to protect us, baby."

"Protect us?! _PROTECT US?!_ Adeline, I wish you'd learned sooner, you do not, _DO NOT,_ risk your own life no matter WHAT the circumstances! I know that girl was after Gabe, but for you to kill her, you could have brought not only your old roommate and the lycan and his friends down on us, but also your _victim's network_! If she had any friends and they find out, we're-"

He had forgotten she was there, having gotten lost in the rant. It took him a moment to realize she was crying, and normally, tears wouldn't bother him. Human males were predisposed to feel for a girl when she was crying because of the hormones secreted when she cried, vampires, on the other hand were different. But not this time, the tears spilling down her face brought those human feeling backs to life.

And he was powerless to stop his own reaction, in that he grabbed her face and kissed her.

When he pulled back, his thumbs brushed her cheeks, wiping what remained of her tears away, careful when it came to the eye that had been bruised.

"I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed lately. Forgive my yelling, I normally would never raise my voice, and most certainly not towards a lady."

She nodded, biting her lip, "It's alright. And if you're stressed, I think I can fix that."

William rolled his eyes at the crooked smile that had formed on her lips, but shook his head.

"As much as I'd say I'd like to, I'm going to say no. If what I think is going to happen is on the way here already, we're going to need all the rest we can get."

**(Amelia's POV)**  
Meanwhile, Amelia was getting nervous. It was almost time for them to leave and Charlotte was nowhere to be found. What was worse, she wasn't picking up her phone.

"Come on, Amelia. We can't afford to wait any longer. We have to go," Bob said.

She nodded and followed him out. Everyone else was already waiting for her.

"You guys ready to do this?" Sebastien asked, looking right at Amelia.

"Yes. It's been a long time coming," Bob remarked and everyone nodded.

They walked out of the apartment building and onto the street.

"All right, so one more time, just to make sure that everyone is clear on the plan, Amelia is going to the mansion first, alone. We'll follow behind her and Bob will hide us with those protection Charms he found yesterday. While Amelia is in there, we'll use the Extendable Ears in order to hear everything that is being said and if it sounds like trouble, we'll come in and help. Everyone got it?" Sebastien asked

There were nods from everyone. With that, they set out in search of the mansion. Amelia walked in front of them. Eventually, they came upon a little forest. As Amelia was about to enter, Seb said, "Amelia wait, I smell something."

She turned to look at him. "What do you smell?"

"I smell it, too. It's blood," David replied, sniffing the air. As they walked towards the scent, Jeff kept one hand on David's shoulder, just in case. He was a relatively young vampire and they didn't want him doing anything stupid.

They came upon a clearing. Seb went first, trying to find the source of the smell. When he found it, he let out a curse in French.

Everyone came running. When Amelia saw what he had found, she gasped. Laying on the ground, with a knife in the chest, was Charlotte!

Amelia knelt down next to her friend.

"Who did this?" she asked quietly  
Seb knelt down next to her and inhaled.

"AJ," he said after a moment.

Amelia immediately stood up. Her mind was made up.

"That's it," she said, her fists shaking with pure rage. "That bitch is going down!"

She began walking again. When she got to the edge of the forest and could see the Dandies' mansion, she stopped and turned to her friends.

"Find a place to hide and keep the Extendable Ears out. If it sounds like trouble, don't hesitate to act."

"We will. May Brother Orion watch over you," Seb replied with a bow. Amelia nodded.

Bob immediately began casting both verbal and nonverbal protection spells around the perimeter. They listened with the Extended Ears with baited breath.

Amelia walked towards the mansion, her heart thundering in her chest.

_"Calm down, child. All will be fine. If you find yourself in danger, I shall remedy the situation," the demon reminded her._

_"Thank you, my lady. I appreciate it."_

With that, Amelia continued walking. Not bothering to be buzzed in at the gate, she easily scaled the fence. When she finally got to the door, she wasn't sure of what to do. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

After a moment, the door opened and she found herself staring at AJ. She looked a little worse for wear, but she still had the same goofy smile that Amelia had come to know and love.

"Hey there, Rae! How's it going?" she asked as she embraced her friend

"I'm not doing so well, AJ," Amelia replied as she stepped into the mansion.

"Oh really? Why not?" AJ asked

Amelia stopped short and turned to look at her former friend.

"Because you killed Charlotte."

"What?! Charlotte's dead? I had no idea! Who would have done that?" AJ asked, feigning surprise

"Oh please, don't give me the old, I'm innocent act. It's not going to work. So why'd you do it?" Amelia questioned

At this, AJ dropped the act and instead studied her nails. "She threatened the coven to which I now belong."

"Excuse me? The coven to which you now belong? What kind of garbage is that?"  
AJ pulled down the shoulder of the shirt she was wearing and Amelia immediately made the connection when she saw the bite marks.

She laughed. "I can't believe that ugly bastard let you in his bed. Remus would have a fit if he saw you."

AJ shrugged. "What does it matter? All Remus did was die too soon, leaving me alone."

"But now I'm not alone, and I'll never have to be," she said as she beckoned someone with her finger.

Immediately, six vampires came out of the shadows and surrounded Amelia.

"What are you going to do now, demon? You're all alone, outnumbered, and clearly outmatched," said the vampire with shaggy black hair.

Amelia smirked. "Well, then, let's even the odds."

She ceded control of her body over to the demon and allowed the demon to possess her. She sank to her knees, and to the vampires, it looked like she had simply passed out. Soon, she began screaming and her body contorted at unnatural angles. A blinding light filled the room, and when it cleared, standing where the girl had been, was a demon. The demon was almost six and a half feet tall, with speckled down feathers and a large pair of wings folded up on her back. There were razor sharp talons on the end of each finger and toe.

The vampires retreated slightly at the sight of the demon.

"Nice trick. I can do that, too," AJ stated as she phased into her wolf form.

Just as AJ and the vampires closed in on the demon, everything went black!


	16. Chapter 16

Bob and the others could hear everything that was going on. When they heard AJ, pretending to feel any sort of remorse for what she had done and treating Amelia as if they were still friends, he looked at the others with an "Are you serious?" kind of look. They kind of shrugged at Bob and continued to listen.

"But now I'm not alone and I'll never have to be," they heard AJ say, and though they couldn't see anything, they had a pretty good idea of what was happening. They all stood up and began to walk quickly towards the mansion, with the Extendable Ears trailing behind them.

"Well then, let's even the odds," Amelia said and after a moment of silence, they heard the sounds of screaming.

They stopped walking at the base of the hill which led to the mansion.

"What's wrong with her?" Chuck asked, bewildered

"She's transforming into the demon. We have to hurry," Seb said.

Using the superhuman strength that he possessed as an oni, Jeff ripped the hinges off the gate. Everyone ran forward and removed the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from their pockets. Bob also removed what appeared to be a shrivelled hand from his pocket, conjured a candle and lit it.

"Seb, when we get in there, follow me. Everyone else, wait for the powder to clear," he said and everyone nodded.

With a flick of his wand, Bob threw open the door and everyone threw down the powder. Instantly, the room was cloaked in darkness. Letting the protective Charms dissipate, Bob grabbed Sebastien by the arm and led him towards some of the vampires.

The vampires, who were clearly not expecting this, were taken aback. Several attempts were made to clear the darkness, but nothing worked. Bob led Sebastien to the black haired vampire and put his finger to his lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Sebastien nodded.

Meanwhile, Bob snuck up behind the vampire who could control time and raised his wand. With a flick of his wand, the vampire was suspended in the air by his ankle, utterly helpless as Bob launched a Stunning Spell that hit him in the chest, rendering him unconscious.

He moved towards the vampire that was skilled in mind control. He raised his wand and used the Full Body Bind Curse on him, satisfied when he hit the floor with a thud.

Just as he was about to curse the youngest of the vampires, something moved in front of him. Using the candle from the Hand of Glory, he saw that it was a demon. The demon was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was half woman and half bird, almost like a harpy. The demon winked at Bob and he knew at once that it was Amelia. He waited to see what she would do.

Once the Darkness Powder had been thrown, the entire room was cloaked in darkness. Taking a moment, the demon allowed her eyes to adjust. Once she could see clearly, she heard footsteps, meaning that her friends had arrived.

The demon smiled. She knew exactly what she would do. As William and his men tried to get rid of the darkness, she walked quietly over to where Adam Siska was cowering. No doubt he was remembering the last time he had been surrounded by darkness. She looked over and saw Bob standing there. She winked at him and came up behind Adam.

She put a hand on his shoulder and delighted when he jumped up in fear. He turned to look for the source of the touch, but he couldn't see anything in this thick darkness. Illshya leaned in and spoke.

"What's the matter, Adam?" she rasped, right next to his ear. "Scared of the dark?"

She gently stroked the side of his face with one of her talons. He struck out blindly, but by that time, Illshya had already flitted away.

Slowly, the darkness powder began to disintegrate and the room began to clear. When the room was finally clear, William saw exactly what had happened. The Lycan, his friends, and the wizard had entered the mansion.

The Butcher was unconscious on the far side of the entry hall and Brendon was laying on his back, stiff as a board.

The room was absolutely still for a moment before all hell broke loose.

Sebastien stood behind Mike, and with a growl, he tackled the vampire to the ground and the two began exchanging blows.

Michael had released Brendon from the Body Bind Curse and Brendon went after David and Pierre.

Just as Michael was about to curse Chuck, Bob fired off a spell, which Michael deflected.

"You think you're so cool just because you have a wand?" he challenged

"Bring it on," Bob countered as he raised his wand.

The two began throwing hexes and curses at each other with frightening speed. Though Michael knew just as many spells as Bob, it was clear that Bob was the better spellcaster.

Jeff easily took out Sisky, who was simply standing in the middle of the room, dazed and scared. Chuck tried to go after William, who simply laughed at him.

"Please, you think you can really beat me, Waterbender?" he asked

Chuck shrugged. "I can try, can't I?"

He summoned a whip of water and tried his best to land a hit on William, who was too fast for him. Dodging everything the Waterbender threw at him; William easily knocked Chuck out of commission with a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

Chuck's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He coughed from the force of the impact and pain spread throughout his chest like wildfire. As he coughed, he noticed tiny flecks of blood on the floor. This was _not_ good.

Meanwhile, AJ and Amelia were fighting like nobody's business. The female hybrid bit and clawed at the demon, who dodged them all. Finally, the hybrid got in close enough that the demon was able to claw her across the face. As blood began to soak the fur that lined her muzzle, the hybrid gave a growl and leapt at the demon. Illshya muttered a word in the ancient demon language and summoned a wild wind that blew the hybrid back into the wall.

Ever determined, AJ got back up and continued to try and attack the demon.

"You're pathetic, hybrid. How can you ever hope to defeat me, when I am as old as time?" the demon laughed

AJ snarled and kept on attacking.

Brendon had his hands full with both David and Pierre, who used their bending to work together to fight him. Just when all seemed hopeless, he was able to use his ability on David, who stopped attacking immediately. Then Brendon turned him against Pierre, who now had to deal with David and Brendon at the same time.

It seemed everybody knew what was going to happen; the Dandies were by now fighting a losing battle.

Illshya knew it was almost over, the only thing she figured would make it harder for the Dandies to accept their loss would be if she injured the one reason she'd showed up to fight in the first place.

She smiled, words forming on her lips she hadn't used in the longest time. It was a guaranteed trip to hell and back if the person managed to survive the curse she was throwing at them, and with a nod, she focused on AJ as the hybrid readied herself to jump once again.

The two had worked their way into the main room where the other battles were, the demon had planned it so everyone would see the damage that would be done. Both girls were just as good fighters as the rest of the boys, but neither was ready to give up.

The demon was bleeding from one of her legs, AJ had managed to bite her opponent a few times before she earned a scar of her own, claws raking across her muzzle that would no doubt aggravate the nose Charlotte had broken the day before. But she had no idea of the pain she'd be in later.

The demon narrowed her eyes as she turned to avoid another collision, and then finished reciting the curse, throwing her arms out, talons brushing fur.

The minute talons hit fur, AJ lost completely awareness and howled with such agony that it stopped all movement in the room, solely thanks to the sudden wave of intense pain rippling through her. It didn't just feel like a surface wound, this felt - she couldn't even think of something to describe it, other than it was like being mauled by Greyback all over again, but at least ten times the pain.

She knew she was on her back, rolled over with paws in the air. With how much pain she was in, she wasn't exactly able to get back up, so she stayed there, howling and whimpering, wondering why no one was doing anything.

Illshya smirked at the damage as the curse worked its way across the hybrid's body, some parts worse than others. Where her talons had initially made contact on her underbelly and where the brute of the curse had hit, the fur was burned away, as well as the first few layers of skin, as though an open vat of acid had been poured on her. It hadn't burned so deep that organs had been exposed, but still the burn went deep enough where infection would mean certain death. She didn't mind the sight of the hybrid's abdominal muscles, smooth pink against the red around it, sinew and fur creating a mess as the wolf tried to keep breathing, trying to avoid moving at all costs.

The demon stood, noticing the room was silent, save for the hybrid's pathetic whimpering.

"Well? I can kill her if you'd like, she's in no shape to be kept alive."

Nobody moved, and it seemed like time had frozen.

Until Illshya anticipated a sudden move and folded her wings over herself in a barrier, not surprised at the sudden left hook that brushed the wings, this had been intended for her face, and immediately she knew who had stepped forward.

When her wings unfurled, she laughed. The sight in front of her was pitiful, but it made her smile to see the eldest of the Dandies with such broken composure.

He knelt by the hybrid, who by this point had phased back in her mortal form, blood soaking the blouse she wore in the spots where the fabric hadn't been burnt away, her entire abdomen damaged. Her face hadn't escaped unscathed as well, because her nose had been re broken, upper lip and chin covered in blood. Both her eyes had rings around them, and they'd be that way for awhile. Her foot lay at an awkward angle, turned to the side opposite from normal, due to the way she'd landed when the curse threw her to the floor.

His hand ran through her hair as he murmured that everything was okay, but Illshya could see she wasn't buying it, AJ was actually trying to talk as tears spilled from her eyes and the hybrid tried to act like nothing had happened.

"You're okay, Adeline. You'll be fine, I promise. Once everyone's gone, I'll have you fix-"

Illshya delighted in the obvious flinch she saw as she set a hand on William's shoulder.

"Now hun, I wouldn't lie to her. She's definitely not okay, and that's a promise."

William stood, glaring at the demon as she stepped back, shaking her head at the injured girl laying on the floor.

"If you'd like," Illshya started, turning to look toward the rest of her group, "I can finish this. Wouldn't want to put you through any more trouble then we have already, by the looks of it this place is going to need some major restoration."

William shook his head, looking at the rest of his men.

"Brendon, Mike, Michael, not another move. As for the rest of you," he started, turning to Bob, "You've made your point. Two of my men are unconscious and my mate lies on the floor in agony. You are lucky I'm allowing you to leave in one piece."

"Right, like you'd bother putting up more of a fight. Scared?" Pierre added from somewhere to the side, to which his friends hastily agreed.

"And you move one step to go after any of my group," the demon said, "I'll put a talon through her heart so fast you wouldn't be able to do a thing."

She smiled, kneeling to run a taloned hand through the blood soaked curls, not surprised when William barrelled into her from the side, knocking her to the ground, fangs bared in a snarl.

"All of you, get out. Now." His voice was calm still, but deadly in its tone.

"Oh but darling," Illshya says sweetly. "Remember, you lost the battle and," She leans up to whisper in William's ear, "You're going to lose the war."

Immediately her taloned hand wrapped around William's neck, slamming his head into the marble flooring. A sickening crack sounds through the house and Illshya and the rest of her company were gone in seconds as the rest of the Dandies sweep in to AJ's aid.


	17. Chapter 17

Using her demonic speed, Illshya was able to get everyone out of the mansion and back to the forest. Unfortunately, before she could do anything else, Amelia lost control and transformed back into her human form. She crumbled to the ground and would have hit the ground had Pierre not caught her.

"Thanks, Pierre," she mumbled, utterly exhausted.

"You're welcome, Amelia. You did good," he replied.

"All right, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take Chuck and Sebastien back to my apartment first because Chuck needs medical attention immediately. I'll come back for the rest of you in a minute," Bob said as he walked over to Sebastien, who was carefully cradling the injured Waterbender in his arms.

Bob grabbed onto Sebastien's arm and Apparated the three of them back to Bob's apartment. After a few minutes, he came back and got everyone else.

Once they all had returned, Bob went right to work healing Chuck.

"What happened to him?" Jeff asked

"Beckett got him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He's got several broken ribs and internal bleeding," Bob replied as he began summoning a multitude of objects to the bedside where Chuck was.

Chuck struggled to breathe.

"His skin is also turning blue and it sounds funny when he breathes, like someone is crumpling paper," Sebastien noted, standing over his friend.

Bob nodded. "He's probably got a punctured lung, too. Jeeze, Beckett did a number on him. I forget how fragile we humans can be sometimes."

He finished summoning all of the things he needed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to make a call real quick. If he's hurt this bad, I'm going to need some extra help."

He dialed a number and waited for it to connect. He walked into the kitchen, gathering some more ingredients.

"Hey Patrick, it's Bob. Listen, one of my friends is really badly hurt, and I'm going to need some help to mend him up. Can you pop over for a little bit? Thanks," he said and hung up. He carried some more ingredients and a cauldron out into the living room, where everyone was seated.

Amelia was curled up on the couch, her head resting in Sebastien's lap. Seb stroked her hair absentmindedly. Jeff was sitting in an easy chair next to the bed that Bob had conjured for Chuck. Pierre and David were sitting next to Sebastien. David's head was resting on Pierre's shoulder. Both of them had their eyes closed and were snoring softly.

Everyone was startled for a moment when a loud pop issued from the center of the room. In the middle of the room stood a short man with blond hair, a blue suit on, and brown shoes.

"Hey Bob, good to see you again," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Patrick, glad to see you, but for god's sake, get rid of that suit! It's awful," Bob replied as he embraced the younger man.

Patrick laughed.

"Guys, this is my friend, Patrick Stump. He's also a wizard," Bob said, introducing him to everyone. They all kind of nodded, not sure of what to say.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Patrick asked as he moved toward where Chuck lay.

"Well, our friend Chuck here has broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a punctured lung. I need you to start brewing some Skele-Gro while I work on getting rid of the internal bleeding. That's our first priority," Bob said as he gestured towards a cauldron around which a plethora of ingredients were set.

Patrick nodded. "You're just lucky that Potions was my best subject and that I got an Oustanding on my N.E.W.T."

Bob chuckled and took out his wand. He walked over to Chuck, whose breathing was even more labored now. He pointed his wand at Chuck's midsection and began saying complex incantations while waving his wand over the area. To everyone listening, it sounded almost like a song.

The room was silent with the exception of Bob. Meanwhile, Patrick had begun cutting up various ingredients, weighing some on a scale, and then adding them to a cauldron under which a fire was burning. He hummed a tune as he worked.

As Amelia was curled up on the couch, the exhaustion from the length of the possession along with the soothing quality of Seb playing with her hair was enough to allow her to drift off into a dreamless sleep. David and Pierre soon followed her example. Jeff and Sebastien both remained awake, concerned for their friend.

After about a half hour, Patrick said, "It's ready." He walked over and joined Bob.

"I think I've gotten rid of the bleeding as best as I can. Mind checking for me?" Bob asked as he headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, said the word "Aguamenti" and then drank the water that had appeared in the glass.

Patrick raised his wand over Chuck and muttered an incantation. When nothing happened, he smiled at Bob.

"You always were pretty good with healing spells."

"Thanks. Now that the Skele-Gro is done, can you start a batch of the Blood-Replenishing Potion? I think he's going to need it," Bob said and Patrick nodded.

Bob went back to work on Chuck to repair his punctured lung. This was far easier and took a lot less time than mending internal injuries. After he was done, he walked over to Amelia, who was still sleeping with her head in Seb's lab. He pointed his wand at her leg, which had been damaged by AJ in her Lycan form, and muttered an two incantations. The first closed the wound and the second cleaned the dried blood from the area. He smiled, pleased at what he had done.

About ten minutes later, Patrick announced that the other potion was done as well. Bob instructed him to put both potions into bottles.

Once that was done, Bob walked over to Chuck. His breathing was slowly returning to normal and the color was returning to his skin. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Chuck, how's it going?" Bob asked

"It's all right. I've been better," he mumbled.

"Do you think you can sit up for me?" Bob asked

Chuck nodded and Jeff helped get Chuck into a seated position.

"All right, I'm going to give you two potions now. The first one is going to replenish the blood supply in your body," Bob said as he conjured a glass.

He poured a red potion into it and gave it to Chuck. Chuck drank it slowly, not sure of what to expect. It didn't taste terrible, but it didn't exactly taste great either.

"Okay, we'll let that settle for a while and then I'll give you the other one, okay?"

Chuck nodded.

After Patrick had finished cleaning up the potions-making equipment, he conjured himself a chair and sat down.

"Now Bob, would you mind explaining to me what the hell happened?"

With a sigh, Bob, Jeff, and Sebastien recounted the whole tale. When they were done, Patrick's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Holy crap, no wonder you needed my help!" he remarked, stunned.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you were able to help. I couldn't have done it alone."

"No problem, man, anytime. If you need anything else, feel free to call, or send an owl if you're still old fashioned," Patrick replied with a smile.

Bob smiled in return and embraced the younger wizard before he Disapparated.

"Patrick's one of the best wizards I know. I'm just glad he was able to help," Bob said again.

After cleaning up the remaining things, Bob grabbed the second bottle of potion and conjured another glass. As he poured the potion into the glass, it smoked slightly.

"Uh Bob, are you sure it's supposed to be smoking like that?" Seb asked

Bob nodded as he topped the glass off and gave it to Chuck.

"Now, before you drink that, I'm going to warn you: that stuff is going to burn just like any good whiskey, but it's going to taste a million times worse."

"What is it?" Chuck asked

"It's called Skele-Gro, and it's literally going to re-grow the ribs that were broken," Bob explained.

Chuck looked at him skeptically, but raised the glass to his lips. He took a sip and immediately spat it out. Using Waterbending, he concentrated the droplets back into liquid form, to prevent them from going everywhere.

"Jeeze, you really weren't kidding," he said with a grimace.

"I sure wasn't. Oh and by the way, you have to drink all of that," Bob said, pointing to the glass in Chuck's hand.

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked

Bob nodded.

Though he didn't want to, Chuck put on a brave face and managed to force down every drop of the potion.

"There," Bob said as he cleaned and vanished the glass. "You should feel better by morning."

After that, everyone finally fell into a well-deserved sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

William didn't know how long he'd sat by Adeline's bedside, waiting for her to open her eyes. The wound hadn't been as bad as he had thought, but it had still required stitches that left her unable to lie on her side; she really was stuck on her back until everything healed. Her ankle had been set with a cast, and as childish as this was, she'd opted for the glow in the dark wrapping, and this was set on pillows so it was elevated while she slept.

After stitches, there were bandages that needed to be changed at least once a day, and although it wasn't a hassle, it only made her feel helpless, as she couldn't really move or help much.

On top of having stitches and bandages, she was routinely given prescription narcotics to ease the pain. Since she wasn't human, the addictive properties of the drugs couldn't affect her. Well, the addictive properties may have not had an effect, but the drug's regular affects certainly did, in terms of putting her in a haze and numbing the senses.

"Ow…ah….wonder if-" she reached down over the side of the bed, hoping somebody had left her a blood bag or two. Instead, all her hand closed around was a note.

She smiled. She'd gotten used to these, day after day, for about a four days now. Most times when one of the boys came to switch her bandages or bring her blood, the drugs would have her knocked out, head to the pillow and the pelt at her side.

_'Adeline –__  
__You were asleep last I checked, so I figured I'd just let you be. You were actually smiling, like you weren't in any pain this time. Perhaps it's time we ease the dosage to a lower level and see how you cope. I'll be in later tonight to change your bandages again; it looks like the drainage is finally tapering off. You're healing quicker then everyone's expected. Just go back to sleep, doll. If you need me, you have to but say my name.'_

She lightly rolled her eyes and laid back down, stroking the pelt, just wishing William had decided to lay with her. Since the first night she'd had her stitches, William had been reluctant to so much as hug her, fearing he'd injure something or put her in more pain than she already was.

Finding her phone on the bedside table, she smiled at the new text message, tucking the letter under her pillow with the others. She giggled softly as she realized the text were song lyrics, and once she recognized the song, she knew who had sent it.

_"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. _  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you, I'll be the one. _  
_I will never let you fall (let you fall) I'll stand up with you forever. _  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all) , even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_'Cause you're my, y__**ou're my, **__my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away. _  
_'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me, you'll stay, yeah, woah stay…"_

It was part of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' 'Your Guardian Angel', and AJ immediately opened the keypad to reply.

"_I'll stay. Always. Because you ARE my guardian angel; that I knew when I woke up in bed with your cloak around me the first time. xD.'_

And with that, she set her phone down and sighed, hoping she'd drift off to sleep again. It was the weirdest thing, for all that had happened to her, to be back in her bedroom and able to lie on her side was all she wanted. And although she had finally been moved to the upstairs bedroom from the couch in the living room, she still found strength in the silvery pelt around her shoulders, for it reminded her she'd be able to turn into that form soon enough.

"AJ?"

At first, thinking it's her imagination, she glances around the darkened room, seeing no one.

"W- Who's there?" she calls shakily, unsure if she'd forgotten if one of the boys was supposed to have come up to check on her.

"Wow, that's a shame. You can't even recognize my voice."

AJ gasps as she sees the haunting figure of her best friend emerge from shadows of the room, seemingly appearing out of nothingness.

"Get out of here! You're not the real Lottie! Lottie's dead!" AJ shouts, pulling at her hair, tears welling in her eyes.

"But I'm not dead, AJ." Lottie says, ambling towards the scared hybrid. Launching into the girl's face she shouts, "I'm right here!"

AJ screams, terrified, not surprised when this send one of the boys bounding up the stairs, pounding on the door to her bedroom.

"I... I'm fine... j- just a nightmare!" She called, hoping whoever was beyond the door would go away. As soon as the pounding stopped, she continued to the 'illusion'.

"Please, I know you're just pretending to be my best friend, but just leave me alone."

"I _am_ the real Lottie." Lottie hisses at her, "I'm in paradise, thanks to you, except, it's my personal hell. My parents are in hell, Gabe's still alive and-"

"See! You're not the real Lottie," AJ shouts, her finger pointing accusingly at Lottie. "Lottie broke up with Gabe."

"I didn't break up with Gabe you thick-headed dipshit." Lottie growls. "I told you that I did because I thought that maybe you could see the sacrifices I could make to stay your friend. Turns out, that was a wasted effort, because a girl that I thought would be there for me for eternity, for forever, _killed_ me."

AJ opens her mouth to say something, but Lottie cut her off. "No, you don't get a chance to speak. Because I'm right in this case, and you're fucking wrong. You thought I was going to enjoy hell? Well in that case, I hope you hate it there. You need to rot there for the rest of eternity for the shit you did to me. I could control time, you fucker-"

"Then why didn't you stop me? You could have killed me and you could have walked away."

"And have sunk to your level? Note that, if that did happen, I would have moved your body. I'm currently in the middle of a forest rotting to you, thank you very much."

"I don't care." AJ hisses, "You betrayed me. I killed you because-"

"I died and let you kill me because I thought that would make you see the _monster_ you've become. I never cared that you're a lycan. I wanted you to be a vampire. I really did not care all that much that William's a Dandie. I thought that if I died, you'd wake up from whatever hellish thing holds you and you'd be AJ again. My best friend, William's love, and happiest girl alive. But I was wrong. You're _crazy_. You're _insane_. You're a _murderer_."

"No, I'm n- not! I'm just... I was just... I... I... oh my god, what _am _I? I just... go away..." She mutters, biting her lip in an effort to stop more of the tears that were at the corners of her eyes, "Just go away... please!"

"Not quite yet. I've still got some things to say to you." Lottie says, walking over to sit on the bed, grabbing for the cloak that covered AJ's bandages.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" AJ hollered, voice cracking with tears as she reached for the cloak, yelping in pain as her stitches tugged when she moved.

"No wonder they say he looks different when they go hunting. He never wears this anymore, and yet, you're so attached to it, and," Charlotte smiled, smelling it before dropping it just out of AJ's reach, "Yep, smells like lies. I mean, it's your own fault you're like this. William could've done so much better."

"Stop that! William loves me!"

"Think about it, he's a coven leader and you're just a smelly, wet dog."

"So you think that he would've been better off with you?" AJ hisses at Lottie, who laughs.

"You think I'm interested in William?" Lottie drags her manicured hand down the side of AJ's face, drawing blood before slapping her cheek.

AJ cries out, "You bitch!" before swiping at Lottie, but her hand goes right through the blonde.

"Oh, didn't I mention?" Lottie asks sweetly, leaning in threateningly close to AJ. Lottie's mouth was right next to AJ's ear.

"I'm _dead_. Because you're selfish and you _killed_ me. Your _best_ _friend_. How does that _feel_ AJ? To know that you _murdered_ the only person that ever cared about you. Your parents left you. Almost _everyone_ you ever _loved,_ _left._"

"They didn't leave. They were _all killed_! If you truly were my friend you would have known that!" AJ shouts.

"And since I am- well was your friend, I know that's a lie."

"It's not a lie, I swear! My parents were killed by the werewolf that turned me, then Remus took me in and he went and died in the Great War of London! I can't- so what if I've lost everyone close to me? Shutting down your emotions makes life easier!"

Charlotte scoffs, feeling her heart start to tear in two. "I don't know who told you that, but cutting off your emotions, acting like they don't exist, that's going to _kill_ you. Don't you understand? Emotions are a natural part of life. That's what makes us human."

"Newsflash!" AJ shouts, angrily. "We're not human anymore! You're a _dead_ vampire and I'm a hybrid between a lycan and a vampire!"

"And that's the difference between us, Adeline." Charlotte says sadly, standing from her former best-friend's bed. With her back turned to Adeline, Charlotte says the most callous words she can think of.

"I'm still human on the inside. You're just an empty shell of hatred and anger."

Charlotte begins to fade, her back to AJ while the hybrid clenches her fists, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not! I'M STILL ME! I can't hate...and I'm not the vengeful kind...I just...what I thought was...oh, what's the point?!"

By this time, AJ was by herself, and having been thoroughly confused as to what had just happened, just laid there and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

About ten minutes later there was a light knock at the door, and she called whoever it was in.

"C-Come in." She turned and wiped her nose on the comforter, trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

"Hey...I heard you yelling earlier, Carden said you were just having a nightmare...maybe we should lower your dosage after all, dreams can be a side effect."

She nodded, "I don't think it was a dream as so much as a hallucination...I...I saw my best friend, the one I killed. Please tell me this is all just a bad dream..ow...ow..." she panted softly as her stitches tugged, she'd forgotten Lottie had made her move quicker than she'd been.

William gently moved the cloak and told her to lay down, it was time to switch her bandages again.

"Adeline...next time you have a nightmare, don't suffer through it. You must have thrashed quite a bit, your stitches are coming lose and these are soaked..." he chastised lightly as he lifted the now blood soaked bandages from her stomach.

"S-Sorry...I...I have a habit of wanting to do things on my own, 'least that bitch told me so." she spat, laughing afterwards.

"What's gotten into you? A minute ago you were crying, and now you're-"

"The drugs." She explains, voice going sing-songy as she reached up and grabbed for the collar of William's shirt and tugged as he went to grab the new bandages on the dresser.

AJ closed her eyes and yelped at the blinding pain when his hand landed on her stomach, just over the stitches that still held, the moment fading as their lips met.

His eyes widened in surprise, it felt like her body heat had gone up again, and despite her body being a complete wreck she still had the strength to want to be intimate. When she finally released him, she giggled, "Sorry, but I really needed that. It's been days..."

"It has. And truth be told, if these stitches hold, we could probably get you cleaned up some. How would a shower sound?"

She sighed, "Mhm...hot water. But with my cast? I don't think we can get that wet, I mean, the skin's already- ah fuck, it'll be fine. Only on one condition, though."

He rolled his eyes, "You _really _think I'd leave you in the shower alone in your condition in the first place? Not happening, dear."

She grinned, "So...what are you waiting for, then? It's not like I'm still in any major pain..."

He smiled, grabbing for her hand and kissing her palm before his arms went around her, lifting her wedding style into his arms.

"It's really too bad this isn't a completely different context," she mused as they stepped into the shower, although the water wasn't running yet. Well, when it says stepped into the shower, William really had just stepped over the divide still carrying her before setting her down, allowing her to lean against him while he undressed her and started said water.

As soon as the water hit her, AJ gasped and bit her lip.

"Too warm?" he asked, kissing her forehead, feeling her hands form fists against his chest, to which he lowered his hands to her hips and gently turned her, she protesting the entire time, "It's t-too c-cold."

After her back faced him, he reached and turned the faucet, noticing the oddest thing. She had said it was too cold, and he'd turned the water hotter because of it. He knew if she'd still been mortal the temperature of the water would had sent her cowering for fear of a burn by now, but still, her skin felt warm.

"Doll, did you just say it's too cold? I haven't even touched the cold facet, it's only running hot water, and that's all the way, it won't turn anymore other than to turn it off," he explained, noticing she had started shivering.

"That's means it's working. Lycans and even half breeds like me have a unique way of healing ourselves, we've referred to it as 'The Fever' for the longest time, or at least that's what I was taught. Our body temp rises and causes cell to generate faster, repairing whatever is broken or damaged."

"So _that's _why you felt so cold after you got throw into that wall at your apartment...it must've kicked in to make you feel better."

"Yeah, it works like that. In fact, I'm already feeling better." She smiled, turning back around to face him, hands reaching up to his shoulders for support as she backed up so her hair would get wet.

"That doesn't mean I'm getting out, love."

She giggled, shaking her head, water flying, "I wasn't expecting you to."

After she'd finished washing her hair, she put a hand to her stomach, surprised to not feel the stitches, hell, there wasn't even evidence she'd been hurt in the first place!

"Dissolvable stitches. Quick thinking on whoever's part that thought of that," she mused, smiling.

"Figured I'd spare you the pain of having to remove them later, and be- woah!"

She turned, switching their positions with ease, leaning back against the towel rack for support, trying not to laugh as William stood beneath the shower head, getting soaked, gaze transfixed on her, trying to act mad.

"What? Baby, you said you weren't getting out."

"Well, now I'm not. Might as well take these off," he sighed, shrugging out of his suit jacket, more or less throwing it to the laundry basket next to the door before unbuttoning the long sleeve shirt that was under that, and then pulling the undershirt that was under that over his head.

AJ smirked, having already made short work of the button and fly of his pants. William only looked at her, shaking his head in mock disappointment as those too hit the laundry basket.

"I know where your mind is. And knowing you, there's not enough marks on that towel rack," he smiled, one arm wrapping around her waist, lips going to her neck, she still shivering slightly against him, "Or your body."

She only smiled, biting her lip, twirling curls around her finger, hoping they wouldn't get knotted before she added, "I had to be stupid enough to play the game with a Dandie, didn't I? You know exactly where this is heading..."

And twenty minutes later, AJ found herself wrapped in the fluffiest towel she'd ever felt, completely healed, not an ache to be found besides her shoulders, which, after looking in the mirror, realized it was the first night all over again.

"Ah, hey…mhmm…put me down! I- hm, this'll work," she sighed in defeat as William had swept her into his arms, propped the bathroom door open with his foot, and then carried her back to the bed.

"Do we really have to lie down? I've been stuck laying there for five days now and-" she fell quiet once she noticed how William was looking at her, it looked like he had something on his mind.

"Come on, come here. We don't have to lie down, I just know how much you've missed this," he murmured, lips centimeters from her own as he laid her down, his hands trapping her to the bed.

She smiled, shifting against him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, but he turned, causing her to move with him, curling against his side as he pulled the comforter over them both.

"Mhmm, sure, act like you didn't have this all planned." She huffed, head buried in the crook of his neck, legs already wound together.

She rolled her eyes as she felt him turn his head to kiss her.

"Actually, I didn't. I was hoping, now that you're better and everything's sort of back to normal, if we could continue where we left off that day your friends interrupted us," he started, waiting for her nod.

"And?"

"Well, I still know more about you than you know of me, and I'd like to fix that."

She said something under her breath and then giggled, but he pretended not to hear, instead asking, "What was that now, doll?"

"N-Nothing. Maybe that's not the only thing you'd like to fix."

"You keep thinking like that, the boys will start to think you've cursed that door," William began, motioning toward the bedroom door, "Because I have a feeling your attachment is only going to get worse as time goes on."

She only nodded, "Go on."

"And seeing as you're part of this coven now, you might as well know where we're all from, I mean, how we got to this point, more or less. We've all got our stories, I know part of yours, it's time you've learned mine."

Adeline's eyes widened, and she smiled, sitting up and untangling herself from from the sheets, crossing her legs like a kindergartener.

"Now this I want to hear. Who were you sired by? Vlad Dracul? Giles de Rais? Oh, I know! Elizabeth Bathory!" she guessed, one after the other, obviously having been paging through the local libraries collection of vampiric lore.

William smiled, shaking his head.

"Good guess, but no, no and no, although that last one is a century off. I was turned in 1712, and to this day I can't exactly remember by who. The circumstances were understandable back then, the Riot Act had just gone into effect in Great Britain and those of us that had our groups were less than pleased to discover that our plans could now be breeding grounds for authoritative involvement. Like most young men my age, I had my own group, and after the day's work had been done we'd all find something to do, whether it was heading into town to court the ladies or run around the barren fields playing anything we could think of to keep ourselves busy until curfew called us home. This would sound odd to you that even twenty year olds would have curfews, but with the local legends of those that walked in the shadows, we heeded the warnings and made sure to always be inside be sunset."

She nodded, "Sounds like a ghost story...that's all you've got?"

"Hush. I'm not even halfway through. And yes, although that sounds like a child's cradle tale, we obeyed. One night I had managed to get lost long enough with the group, playing the child's game we had adored when we were younger - hide and seek. And when it got dark, we didn't notice, the fifteen of us were too busy staying quiet and listening to someone's footsteps to realize the fun should have ended. Fifteen people was more than enough to get us in trouble with the Riot Act now in place, but we didn't care. I had always promised myself I'd prove those cradle tales wrong someday, and that night I never knew just how much trouble I was getting myself into. I split off from the main group, not wanting to get caught and read the Riot Act. I should've stayed. As I neared the bookstore I had often frequented, I noticed it was dark - not a lantern in sight. I was past curfew. Walking toward the flat where I lived, I began to feel uneasy...like I was being watched, almost. It was far too quiet to be the city I loved, and it honestly frightened me. Who would have known, that perhaps all those cradle tales weren't made up after all, that the monsters really were out there?  
I turned the street corner that led up to my building, but in front of the door there was someone I'd never seen before. From the way she dressed, it was obvious she came from a wealthier family, so I figured I'd chat awhile with her. She never did reveal just why she was out that late, and I never...I never did catch her name."

He put a hand to his neck, absentmindedly remembering the exact spot her fangs had sunk into him, sighing as though recalling the very memory was causing him pain.

"It's been three centuries, and I'm still able to recall the worst feeling in the world. You know it all too well, that moment the venom fully circulates your bloodstream and your heart seemingly folds in on itself and your lungs collapse. But even that's second once you wake back up."

"Wake back up?"

"Yeah, wake back up. I'm sure you remember the pain - not because you're hurt or fatigued. It was a different pain altogether."

"The hunger." She replied in understanding, cringing as she remembered her own confusion after being turned, the way her throat had burned no more how much water she drank. Until she figured out it wasn't water she needed. She closed her eyes, feeling her hands form fists, nails digging into her palm. _Great. _She was thinking about the past again, that meant the ghosts would be back. And tonight, now that she was one, did that mean Charlotte would be back?

"_-ine._ Adeline, love, you okay? You're spacing on me." William called, motioning to the bed for her to lie down again.

She did, explaining, "It's fine...I'm just...remembering. My past doesn't like me very much. There's so much I've done wrong, so many people I've killed. Do you know what that's like? The ghosts...I see the faces sometimes, of guys I've killed. Sometimes I still hear them. I just...I think I'm a monster."

He smiled sadly, acknowledging her point, arms winding around her as she curled into him, anything to brush the doubt away that had suddenly fell over her.

"You're not a monster, you just haven't come to terms with your reality yet. Give it another century, it'll get better."

She sighed.

"But does the guilt ever really go away?" she murmured softly into his chest, he could tell the turn of the conversation had began to affect her.

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking out almost the entire response before he actually said anything.

"Sometimes it'll still hurt - just as you can still feel the initial burn of the whiskey after chaser shots. Normally I would say time heals these sorts of wounds, but sometimes, they just simply don't go away. They linger in your thoughts - the faces of the ones you never thought would affect you, the voice of someone you believe you had loved. But then you find yourself mulling over past mistakes and the things you'd do over if you got the chance. Being what we are, we carry with us the misfortune of remembering every last incident of our pride being wounded, or our hearts being scarred when they finally walk away. Time does not by any means heal these wounds; it simply makes them dimmer as the sun rises on each new day. Don't dwell on the past, for if you do, you'll never manage to trace the forgotten strands of your humanity that remain - the simple act of hoping for a better future and the realization that sometimes, we must learn to accept the things that hurt us the most."

She looked up at him, mouth half open in what he guessed was an 'eloquence based awe'.

"Baby, can I _please please please _refer to you as a walking piece of classic romantic literature? That was just...just...just-"

He smiled, already used to her stuttering if she found something he did attractive or something along that train of thought.

"I know."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, almost everyone woke up feeling refreshed. As soon as Bob got up, he went to check on Chuck, who was already sitting up, awake.

"Hey Chuck, how are you feeling?" he asked

Chuck grimaced. "Not the greatest. You didn't tell me that regrowing bones was so painful! I barely slept."

"If I had told you that, I don't think you would have drank the potion. Here, let me see how the progress is coming," Bob said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He palpated the areas where the bones had regrown. Chuck had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded

"I had to see if the bones had regrown, which they have. You'll likely still be in pain for a day or so, but I can easily make a pain relieving potion," Bob said as he stood up.

Within the next few minutes, everyone else had woken up and Bob began working on breakfast. Amelia stood up and stretched.

"Hey Bob, what day is it?" she asked, walking into the kitchen, where eggs and toast were cooking themselves.

"It's Friday. Why?" he asked as he conjured several glasses of orange juice. He took a bottle out of a cabinet and poured something in one of the drinks.

"Well if it's Friday, I have to go to work tomorrow. I have to open," she said and Bob stared at her.

"Seriously?" he asked

She nodded. "Well, I have to make a living somehow, don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess. We'll talk about it over breakfast. Carry these into the living room, and make sure Chuck gets the one in your left hand," he said and she took a few glasses of orange juice into the living room.

Once everyone had their breakfast, Amelia brought up the fact that she had to work the next day, and much like Bob, everyone thought that that was absolutely ridiculous.

"You can't be serious, Amelia. After what we did to Beckett, we're probably the most wanted people in the city!" Seb exclaimed

"I don't doubt that, Seb, but like I told Bob, I have to make a living somehow. Besides, I have an idea," she replied.

"So I work in a grocery store and we have a little cafe attached to it. I have to work from six in the morning until about 4 in the afternoon. What I was thinking is that I'll go to work like normal and you guys can come sit in the cafe while I'm at work. There could be two people sitting in opposite ends of the cafe at all times. You guys can switch out every hour or so. That way, there will always be someone with me while I'm at work," she finished.

Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I think that's a fine idea. That will work," Bob said.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Everyone did something just to try and keep them occupied. David tried to keep himself occupied by starting a pillow fight with Pierre, but had to stop when he nearly fell on top of Chuck. Bob shouted at him for a while and threatened him with the Full Body Bind Curse. Scared of Bob's wrath, the Airbender sat down on the couch next to Seb and stayed quiet for a long time.

Amelia was playing cards with Jeff and Chuck was trying to sleep.

The next day, Amelia woke up around 5:00 a.m. She woke Bob up and he accompanied her to her apartment so she could shower and get ready for work. She was ready to go by 5:45. She went with Bob back to his apartment. It had been decided that Seb and Bob would take the first shift. Before leaving, Bob wrote down Patrick's cell phone number on a piece of paper and left it on the coffee table.

Bob Apparated the three of them to the grocery store. It took Amelia about a half hour to set up. Afterward, she let the two of them in and they took their places in the cafe. Once the baristas arrived, both men got something to eat and drink. Bob conjured up a newspaper and pretended to read. Seb busied himself on his cell phone.

For most of the day, everything was going well. There had been no disturbances and Amelia had been fairly busy. Just as the clock was approaching 4:00 p.m., a group of police officers entered the store. This was nothing new. The police station wasn't too far from the store.

"Welcome to Organic Natural Grocery," Amelia chirped with a smile.

The group of five officers walked over to her checkout counter.

"Are you Amelia Clearwater?" asked one of the men

"Yes, that's me. Why?" Amelia replied as she cast a glance into the cafe where Bob and Pierre were sitting

"Amelia Clearwater, you are under arrest for obstruction of justice," another man said.

"Oh really? And who ordered my arrest?" she asked, though she already knew the answer

"William Beckett," said the first man.

"Well," she laughed, "If you think that I'm going to come quietly, you've got another thing coming."

Using her demonic speed, she leapt over the counter just as the officers opened fire! She was protected by a barrier of earth from Pierre. As she ran to the cafe, he ripped up the concrete slabs that made up the floor and shot them at the officers, who had to duck to avoid being hit.

"Pierre, take Amelia and get out of here!" Bob ordered

As the officers fired another round, Bob protected them all with a Shield Charm. Pierre grabbed Amelia's hand and ran out of the store, back towards the apartment. Some of the officers gave chase, and Pierre used his Earthbending to cause some concrete from one of the many tall buildings to fall to the ground, temporarily stopping them.

Before they could do anything else, Amelia felt someone grab her arm and turn on the spot. She felt that familiar feeling of falling through space and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was standing in Bob's apartment with Bob and Pierre. She immediately sensed that something was wrong. The beds that Bob had conjured were gone. The whole place looked like it hadn't been inhabited for years.

"Bob, where is everyone?" she asked, scared

Bob shrugged. He raised his wand and said "Homenum revelio." Nothing happened.

"Stay here," Bob said as he drew his wand. He went from room to room, looking for any sign of their friends or anything that deviated from normal.

While he did this, Amelia noticed a small tapping sound coming from the window. She looked over to the window and saw a brown speckled owl sitting on the ledge, tapping on the glass.

"I didn't know that you could find owls in urban Chicago," Pierre remarked.

"You usually can't," Amelia replied as she walked closer. "Hey Bob, I think you'd better come check this out."

Bob reappeared in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Amelia pointed to the owl at the window. Bob opened the window and the owl hopped on the ledge. He dropped a letter into Bob's outstretched hands. The owl then flew away.

"Who is it from?" Pierre asked

Bob opened the letter and immediately Patrick's voice filled the room.

"Hey Bob, this is Patrick. I sent my owl to deliver this letter to you. Seb called me earlier saying that some police officers had been knocking on your door, asking for Amelia. I don't know why they're looking for her or how they found your place, so to be safe, I Apparated everyone to my place. I'd suggest you pack your things and come over right away. Also, I'd advise against using the Floo Network because they're probably watching all the fireplaces, since they obviously know you're a wizard. See you soon."

The letter tore itself apart. Bob cussed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, worried

"There's no way that anyone should have been able to find out where my apartment is! It's completely unplottable and undetectable!" he fumed

"Oh man, that's not good," Pierre said.

"Well, there's nothing that can be done now," Bob said as he conjured up several suitcases and began filling them with clothes, potions ingredients and other necessities.

"I'm going to take you guys to Patrick's. Carry these bags," Bob said as he grabbed Pierre and Amelia's arms.

He turned on the spot and once again, Amelia closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was standing outside what appeared to be an abandoned old house.

"This is where Patrick lives?" she asked, amazed that someone like him would live in such squalor.

"That's just a charm placed on the building," Bob said as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside

"Robert Bryar, Order of Merlin, Third Class. I bring with me two guests," Bob replied.

"Tell me Robert, what grade did I receive on my Potions N.E.W.T.?"

"Outstanding, of course," Bob said.

After that, a door appeared and Bob led the other two through it.

Everyone else was in a large den, where there was a warm fire burning in a grand fireplace. Patrick was sitting in a cushy chair next to the fireplace and everyone else was seated around him, talking.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Patrick asked

"We could be asking the same of you. You really had us worried when we came back and there was no one at the apartment," Amelia replied.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get everyone to safety. There wasn't any time to explain," Patrick said.

Amelia nodded. She set down the bags that Bob had given her and Pierre and went to join Jeff and David on the couch. Pierre sat on a chair next to Seb.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Jeff asked Bob

Bob shook his head. "I'll be right back."

With that, he turned on the spot and Disapparated. If the police wanted to come search his apartment, so be it.

After about twenty minutes, Bob returned with more stuff.

"Where did you go?" Seb asked

"Back to my apartment. If the police wanted to search my apartment so badly, I figured I'd let them. Of course, I also left them a few surprise curses for the hell of it," Bob replied with a smirk.

"So, why did Patrick bring us here? What's so dangerous about the police knowing where you live?" David asked

For a moment, Bob looked like he wanted to strangle the poor Airbender/vampire hybrid. Before he could say anything, Patrick interjected.

"Well David, you see, Bob and I are obviously very powerful wizards. We don't want any of our enemies, namely Beckett, knowing where we live because that would make it too easy for him to attack us. In order to protect ourselves, we used some pretty powerful magic to make where we lived unplottable on any map, Muggle or otherwise. We also made it virtually undetectable to anyone but ourselves. In my case, anyone who approaches this house will only see the remains of a burned out house and a 'No Trespassing' sign. In Bob's case, he hid the door to his apartment. Besides Apparating directly in and out of the apartment, the only other way in is through a series of taps on the wall with a wizard's wand. That's why it really surprised me when I got Sebastien's call today. I have no idea how the police managed to find Bob's apartment," Patrick explained.

"Also, one of the Charms that's placed on my apartment is called the Fidelius Charm, and each one of you, since you all know where I live, are now the Secret-Keepers, meaning that the secret of the location is embedded in your soul. The only way that someone who doesn't know where I live can find out the location is if one of the Secret Keepers...tells them," Bob said and his voice trailed off.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Whatever he realized, Patrick must have realized it, too. They both looked at David. Bob walked over and grabbed David by the arm, pulling him up and, pointing his wand directly at his heart.

Seb jumped up immediately.

"Bob, what the hell are you doing?!" he asked

"Something that should have been done days ago. I can't believe I didn't notice it until now!" Bob replied angrily

"Patrick, you're not really going to let him do this, are you?" Amelia asked, horrified

Patrick shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Amelia, but I agree with Bob on this one. It's got to be done."

Seb growled and walked towards Bob, ready to defend his friend. Pierre and Jeff stood up as well.

"Bob, let him go," Seb said, his voice deadly.

"Yeah Bob, let me go!" David shouted, which caused Bob to drive the tip of his wand into David's chest harder.

"Not another word, or I'll kill you," Bob said quietly.

"I swear to God, Bob, you'd better let him go or - " Seb started before Bob interrupted him.

"Shut up, Seb! Honestly, are you so blind that you can't see what's right in front of you?! This isn't David!" he yelled

"What are you talking about? Of course that's David," Pierre remarked.

"Oh really? Is it? Seb, do me a favor and smell him. Does he smell like David?" Bob asked

Unsure, Sebastien stepped closer to David and smelled his neck. He sniffed a few times before the realization dawned on him. He looked up at Bob, his eyes wide.

"Well, Seb? Does that smell like David?"

Seb shook his head slowly. "No, it doesn't. It doesn't smell like him at all. It smells like," he started, pausing to take another whiff, "Like the Dandies' mansion!"

Everyone was shocked.

David laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about, Bob? It's me!"

"Oh, save it! Whoever you are, I admit, your technique is admirable. To have gone unnoticed for almost four days when you were surrounded by a Lycan, the demon of Hell, and a wizard such as myself...I almost can't believe it. But whoever you are, your time ends now!" Bob stated forcefully

He threw David to the ground, but before he could do anything, David lashed out with Airbending, making Bob fall to the ground. As David got up and tried to run, Patrick shot a curse at him that made his legs lock together. He fell to the ground, unable to get back up. Bob got to his feet and he and Patrick stood over David.

"Now, whoever you are, I'm sure that keeping up this charade for four days has exhausted you. With a few curses, you'll be talking in no time," Bob declared.

He pointed his wand at David and said, "Crucio."

At once, David's limbs seized up and he screamed in pain. Pierre and Jeff, still believing that it was David, stepped forward to try to help. Patrick turned on them, his wand aimed at them.

"Not another step," he said.

After a few moments, a curious thing happened. David disappeared, or rather, transformed into something else. Sitting on the floor in front of them now was the Australian vampire!

"Just as I thought. Very clever, but not clever enough," Bob mused.

"I certainly fooled you, didn't I?" the vampire replied with a grin

Bob said the word "Crucio" again and the vampires limbs seized up, causing him to groan in pain. After a moment, Bob stopped using the curse and turned to look at everyone else in the room.

"You see guys, _this_ is how the police knew where my apartment was. They probably tortured the real David into revealing where I lived and then Beckett tipped off the police. I'm guessing that David is probably being held at the mansion?"

"Wow, Bryar, your knowledge knows no limits," he replied sarcastically.

Before Bob could do anything, Patrick wheeled around and fired off a Stinging Hex at the vampire. It left a large welt on the side of his face.

"But how did you know?" Sebastien asked

"Well, ever since we got back from that fight with the Dandies, I noticed some strange behavior from David, with the weirdest being that he never drank any blood in the four days that I saw him. I know you guys told me he's only a half-vampire, but he would have still needed to drink blood regardless. When Patrick sent the letter explaining what happened, I knew that someone must have given away the secret," Bob explained.

"But why David? Why not someone else?" Chuck asked

"Because David is a relatively young vampire, meaning that his scent and mannerisms were probably easiest to copy. Besides, a vampire like him," he said, pointing to Michael, "would only be able to copy a vampire's scent, not a human or a demon's, which is why I'm assuming he chose David."

"Big deal, so you figured out how I did it. Doesn't matter though, because I'll go back to William and tell him where you are and he'll destroy you," the vampire spoke up.

Bob smiled a cruel smile at the vampire. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? No no, I'm afraid we can't do that. I think before we release you to William, we're going to have some fun with Memory Charms!"

Bob and Patrick stood before the vampire and cast several Memory Removing Charms on him, with Bob throwing in an additional hex or two when he got bored.

Once they were satisfied with their work, they sent him back off to the mansion.

"There, we did good. I think he'll be lucky if he can remember his own name, let alone the location of Patrick's house," Bob remarked and Patrick nodded.

After that, the whole place was full of unease and tension. Several attempts were made to talk, but nothing came of it. Everyone decided to retire early that night in light of the day's events.


	21. Chapter 21

**(AJ's POV)**  
AJ walked downstairs the next morning to hear the stereo on, playing what sounded like 90's Irish punk music.

"Of all the things they could be listening to- this is it?" She grumbled, tucking William's cloak under her arm before she noticed the shaggy black haired vampire closest to the stereo was mouthing along, words rolling off his tongue as easily as she could find the beat.

_"My father once told this to me Boston's gritty history_  
_Another ruthless battle In a useless holy war_  
_Handed down discrepancies And tensions that'll never ease_  
_One early afternoon on broad street It blew up down there for sure_

_Broad street's just not broad enough And you just don't love God enough_  
_And if that isn't odd enough We've taken too much crap_  
_You've pushed us round the sod enough We're scrapped and rapped and jawed enough_  
_Poked, provoked and prod enough Something's gonna snap…"_

"Ah, Boston. It'll never let me forget that night. Hard to believe it's been almost two centuries since then," he mused, shaking his head.

"Uh…Mike? Where's the others?" AJ asked as she took the chair closest to her, legs dangling over the edge of the armrest.

"Eh, they're around. Everybody likes their peace and quiet in the mornings, but with you, I don't know how they can deal. William might think we can't hear the two of you. But everything's magnified through the vents, and it's safe to say you're a shower girl, am I right?"

AJ squeaked in embarrassment, pulling the cloak over her head to hide her face, knowing she'd be blushing if it was still possible.

"It's alright; some of you are just louder than the rest. Hell, the girls I used to sleep with right after I got turned? You'd hear 'em half a block away." He reminisced, the music making him remember things he had been positive he'd once forgot.

"So…this is going to sound weird, but…how _did _you get turned? I mean, I know about William, but the rest of you-"

He smiled, "Listen to the song. Quite literally explains the event in which I was turned."

She nodded.

_"The boston fire fighting volunteers On their way to fight a fire somewhere_  
_Met with a funeral procession, Proceeding way too slow_  
_A brownstone burns out of control We need to lay to rest this soul_  
_Loggerheads on broadstreet Eye to eye and toe to toe_

_Broad street's just not broad enough And you just don't love God enough_  
_And if that isn't odd enough We've taken too much crap_  
_You've pushed us round the sod enough We're scrapped and rapped and jawed enough_  
_Poked, provoked and prod enough Something's gonna snap…"_

The song appeared to by about a fight between two groups of people, apparently a group of fire fighters and a funeral procession. By the time the chorus came around, Carden had started singing again, and Brendon had walked into the room, joining in.

_"Riot down on broad street Hand me a brick, a stick, a picket Bottle, axe or cobblestone_  
_Riot down on broad street And if I'm going down Hell, I'm not going down alone I won't go down alone!"_

Carden paused the stereo, taking the seat next to AJ as Brendon continued humming the melody.

"I'd been living in Boston at the time, and it was good, until the fights started. Normally, we didn't have a lot of fights, but the one I ended up throwing a few punches in ended up costing my life. It was 1837, and in early June. I'd more or less been walking with some friends down Broad Street, hoping to hit a few of the Irish family ran taverns for drinks after work. Well, hearing fire truck sirens, we all turned. There was three or four trucks, all flashing lights and honking horns at this funeral procession that apparently wasn't moving fast enough. Before we knew it, some of the cars in the procession had parked and people were getting out. Not five minutes later, a fight breaks out in the street between the firefighters and the funeral goers. Most of my friends jumped in to help the firefighters, but as I looked around, I realized the Irish in the area were outnumbered. So naturally I jump in, and I'm able to hold my own 'til this idiot grabs a broken bottle and goes for my eyes. Well, after that, I said screw it, and just let the will to fight take over. Didn't matter who I was aiming for by that point, I was riled on adrenalin and I wasn't going to calm down. By the time the worst of the fighting had broken up, one of my eyes had swollen shut and I had blood pouring out of my nose, and I think I had a few chipped teeth. So I'm still trying to get out of there, find a tavern or something when this pretty brunette twenty something grabs my arm, insists she check me out. Turns out she's a nurse working for the local medical school."

Brendon whistles, obviously having heard this before. Before Carden can continue, AJ jumps in, "Wait, she's the one that turned you, wasn't she? What is it with you guys all being turned by chicks? First William, now you, and then I wonder-"

"That's not all of us. I know William personally sired Sisky and Butcher himself. Sisky's case had been because he'd been left for dead by a rival vampire gang, and well, William tells us he only saved Adam because he'd been reminded of a younger brother he'd once had. Most of us just believe that without thinking too much," Carden explained before Brendon added a few things.

"Well, and we remember when Butcher joined us, too, don't we? It had been just you, me, William and Michael. William had gone up north to Milwaukee for the day just to have a sort of vacation or something, and came back that weekend with the tattooed vampire following him. Poor guy had referred to himself as a quite literal 'starving artist', well, at least until William found him and turned him. But everything's worked out for the better for all of us, now."

"Can I go back and finish what I was saying? I've totally sidetracked myself." Carden pointed out, un-pausing the stereo to hear the rest of the song and to finish his tale.

_"And when the fight was over They retired to the clover,_  
_Silver dollar, thirsty scollar Whatever pubs they had back then_  
_The brownstone was in ashes Broken bones and bloody gashes_  
_And a casket sat on broad street 'til the sun came up again_

_Broad street's just not broad enough And you just don't love God enough_  
_And if that isn't odd enough We've taken too much crap_  
_You've pushed us round the sod enough We're scrapped and rapped and jawed enough_  
_Poked, provoked and prod enough Something's gonna snap_

_Riot down on broad street Hand me a brick, a stick, a picket Bottle, axe or cobblestone_  
_Riot down on broad street And if I'm going down Hell, I'm not going down alone And if I'm going down_  
_Hell, I'm not going down alone And if I'm going down Hell, I'm not going down alone…"_

"So this brunette insists on taking me back to her apartment, to look me over and stuff. So once she's done cleaning me up and bandaging the cut on my eye, she point suggests what had been on my agenda for the night anyways. Long story short, we ended up at the local tavern, knocking back a few drinks. I offered to walk her home, but of course I did realize the mistake I'd made. Woke up the next morning in the alleyway, incredibly sore and out of it. Then I found the note she'd left, tucked into my jeans. But by that point, I already knew what I was, that it was her fault. No use in trying to fight it."

"So I was right?" AJ asked.

He nodded, "Wasn't long after that that I found William, it was maybe two years after I turned I'd decided to move from the east coast just to see what else was out there. I ended up in Chicago, caught in more rivalries than I cared to be in. I had a knack for tricking others, my illusions often could help end battles before they started. It was one night after I'd projected a rather nasty illusion, one that had the punks and the rest of whatever lot there'd been clawing each other's eyes out and basking in the carnage that in turn caused both groups to head back from wherever they'd came from when I saw him. He'd been watching the fight, sitting atop the hood of some car, drinking tea of all things. Now, I hadn't fed for a while, so I was ornery and really would have preferred to be left alone. But then he started talking, he'd seen through my illusion and somehow knew what had happened to me all from that - that I didn't want others to get in fights like the one that had cost me my life. Offered to allow me to become part of his coven if I agreed to use my ability to help him someday take over the city. At the time, I didn't think he was serious, but by then he'd offered his wrist, and I was too hungry to think of much else. So here I am, some century and almost three quarters on one later, still with that same coven."

"Really? That's it? You got turned from some fight? Man, my story is so much more interesting." Brendon complained, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

"You say that everytime time and it turns into a comparison." Carden shot back, AJ shaking her head.

"Pretty sure my story beats both of yours, but let's hear it anyways."

"When you hear the word circus, I'm sure you think of the ringmaster and lions, tightropes and stilts, clowns with red noses and cotton candy on sticks. Ours wasn't much different, I had one of the easiest jobs. No dealing with dangerous animals for me, no I was the resident magician. Shuffling cards and watching people's jaws drop and eyes widen as they tried to figure out what I did day after day just became routine. It was the little kids that were always easiest to please, say a few random magic-sounding words and pull a quarter from behind their ear, then send them away to buy a bag of peanuts or something. I didn't mind it, every city was different, some crowds liked certain tricks more than others.

It didn't occur to me how different some of the crowds were until one night, a boy about fifteen managed to sneak into the tent that had become my office and begged me to explain my tricks. I initially told this kid, 'look, magicians don't tell our secrets' but this kid just stared, blue eyes locked onto the deck of cards in my hand. So I begrudgingly began to show him one of the tricks that it had taken me forever to learn - a neat little card sequencing trick called '673 King Street.'

"So I was walking down the street, and I ran into this two redheads, they had two friends, who were brunettes. We talked for awhile and they asked me what my name was so I told them 'You can call me Jack.' So they said, 'Hey Jack, why don't you come with us to a party at 673 King 's a cover charge of 25 dollars.' 25 dollars? Yeah, 25 dollars. So at this point, my phone rings and I go to answer it, and I say, 'hey, it's Jack.' And my friend goes, 'Well Jack, what are you doing tonight?' and I say, 'Well I'm going to a party at 700 somthing King Street and the girls go-"

"No, no, no, it's actually 673 King Street." The boy says, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Hey, you're not supposed to know this, this is-" I protested, but he continued as I flipped cards, "Y'know what buddy I got that wrong, it's actually 673 King Street." At this point he stopped and smiled, and I began to realize there was something wrong with him. There was no way he should have know what I was going to say before I said it.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" I asked him, but he just smirked, "It's a little secret I'm going to tell you, but first you have to lean in to hear it." Hesitantly, I had leaned in to hear him closer, and what a mistake that was. The minute I leaned down, the boy opened his mouth and drove a pair of two inch fangs into my neck.

That's when I knew how he knew - he was a vampire, and by the sound of it, a mentalist, someone that knew just how to screw with the mind and tap into other's thoughts. I suppose that's how I ended up being as good as I am, perhaps the traits pass in blood, because I found when I woke that I could literally read everyone's minds around me, and I could cause someone to do something simply by focusing long enough.

It was this sort of thinking that got me into trouble, I'd start fights and slick off into the shadows to watch the show I'd created. It became like I was running my own private circus at one point.I remember I'd tried to start a fight between some of the local Chicago gangs, well, the vampire ones at least, and then - sure as hell, nothing happened. I was sure my ability hadn't failed, it had been two weeks since I'd turned and my enthralling abilities had already improved."

Brendon paused, looked at Carden and smiled, then resumed talking.

"But then I see this guy, just across the alleyway, derby hat on his head, and I immediately know he's why the fight didn't happen. Before long we were talking, and it seemed our abilities complemented each other's, my ability to get into people's heads and his with making them see things that weren't there. I still remember being asked to join the Dandies, who at the time had only been three strong. Long story short, I'm really glad I joined, because I'm now in the most powerful coven in the Midwest. It's so much better living in this mansion than it is roaming the country under that collapsible big top."  
"Wow. Yeah, I'll admit yours is pretty interesting. Yours too, Mike. But what about the others? I mean, you briefly mentioned sin about Siky and Butcher, but at about Michael? Would William know what happened to him?" AJ asked, still curious about the second oldest member of the Dandies.

Brendon got up and walked to the bookshelf, reaching for a book that seemed to be sticking out from the ends of the shelf, "I think this is the one that's got the histories in it," he explained as he tossed the book to her.

Adeline turned to the first page of the thick journal, not expecting the writing to be so fluid, although she could tell it had been written in a different dominant hand than her own, the scrawl had a slight slant one could only refer to as the 'lefty curse' as things were often flipped and awkwardly reversed, ink smudged and blotted unintentionally as the suffers of said curse often dragged their hand across the page while they wrote. With a jolt, she realized this journal had belonged to William, who seemed to have been trying to keep a sort of history for the Dandies.

**From 7/4/1862**  
I'd gone to Milwaukee for the day, deciding to get away from the hustle and bustle of Chicago. I was sure the mansion would be well watch over by my three recruits, Michael, Mike, and Brendon.

I ventured north as a vacation of sorts, wanting to get away from Chicago for the evening. While there, I came upon a man sitting on the side of the street. This man was covered in tattoos and had multiple paintings standing around him. The paintings were interesting. They depicted the city life with the artist's own personal touch. As I knelt down to examine one of the paintings, a voice said, "Please sir, do you have any food?"

The man whom I assumed was the artist spoke and looked at me with a desperate look. I recognized the look immediately; it was the look of never having enough food and always being hungry. I myself in turn had felt that pain too often to count, especially in my younger years. I regarded the man with sympathy. Surely I could do something to help him?

"What if," I said as I got closer to the man, "I gave you something better than food? What if I could take away your pain forever? How would you like that?"

The man smiled a weak smile. "Sure mister, whatever you say."

After that, I bit the man and almost drained him dry. Then I let him drink my blood and in doing so, Andrew "The Butcher" Mrotek forever pledged his loyalty to me, inadvertently joining the coven I had back home.

**From 1/8/1887**  
The year was now 1887, and I was enjoying life as an important member of the legislature of Chicago. I lived with my four coven members in a lavish mansion that overlooked the city.

In that day, I had passed many laws limiting the territories of the other vampires that lived in the city while keeping my territory safe. It was safe to say this made me unpopular with some as far as the other vampires in the area were concerned, but I didn't care.

One night as I prowled around, keeping an eye out for anything amiss, I came across a tragic sight. Shoved away in the dark recesses of an alley was the body of a boy, who, by the looks of it, was no older than 19. It was most likely the work of a rival vampire group. As I approached him and knelt to see if he was still alive, I could barely hear a heartbeat, meaning this boy was probably already on death's doorstep.

Normally, I could have walked past such a sad scene without so much as batting an eyelash, however this time, something caught my eye.

While I looked into the face of this slowly dying child, my heart stirred with an emotion so powerful that it almost made me sick. It was that of love, something I hadn't felt for a good century at least. This boy, whoever he was, reminded me of a younger brother that I had had many years ago. Much like this dying boy, my brother had been killed, murdered in front of me.

At that moment, I made a choice that would change me forever. I would refuse to let this boy meet the same end as my brother. Without pausing to think much, I bit the boy and drank a small amount of his blood. Then I rolled up my sleeve and bit down on my own wrist, letting the blood drip slowly into the boy's mouth. After a moment, the boy grabbed my wrist and slowly brought it to his mouth. I let the boy drink and only pulled my wrist away when I felt myself becoming weak.

From that moment Adam was forever in my debt for saving his life, and he has adjusted well to the coven. It's hard to believe one can go from being so lonely without a clue of where to go, to being the monarch of one of the most powerful covens in the city over a few centuries. It's been a good run, and I'm determined to make this last.

On the next page though, AJ noticed the writing seemed to change. Reading further, she found out why. This passage had been written by somebody else, and from the sound of it, seemed like Chislett.


	23. Chapter 23

**From 4/6/1762**  
I had never asked to become a vampire. One day, it just happened. I'd been exploring the landscape near my home and had taken a shortcut through the desert to get back. The sun had just started rising. The sky along the horizon glowed with a purple light, signaling the coming day.

As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, I began searching for a way out of the desert. I walked in a single direction, not sure if I was going the right way. After about two hours of walking around, I deduced that I was probably hopelessly lost. I dug in my backpack for the flask of water I'd remembered to pack literally ten minutes before I left. I drank a little and continued walking.

Eventually, the sun began to set and I knew that I desperately needed to find shelter to protect myself from the cold of night. I shivered and kept walking. I managed to take refuge in a small cave for the night.

The next day, I continued walking in search of my home. By the third day, my water and food supply had been exhausted.

By that time, I was lethargic and hardly wanted to move, because almost every time that I did, I vomited. On the fifth day, I passed out and died, or so I thought.

The first sensation that came back to me was touch. I could sense that I was lying on the hard ground. Next came my hearing. I could hear people speaking in an unfamiliar language, and it was slightly unnerving. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I was sitting in a small hut and though it was dark outside, I could see perfectly.

A woman to my left was pouring something into a bowl. After noticing that I was awake, she gave me the bowl and mimed the action of drinking. Cautiously, I lifted the bowl to my lips and allowed the liquid to slide down my throat. I gagged on the mysterious liquid and spit it out; shocked to find out it was blood. How I knew that, I wasn't sure.

Almost at once, though, I was hit by a feeling of hunger. A hunger not for food, however, but a hunger for blood. Eagerly I finished the liquid in the bowl, but that was not enough. I ran from the hut with the woman yelling behind me, trying to warn me of something.

I didn't stop until I reached home. When I arrived home, my family was delighted to see me, not realizing the monster I'd become. In my lust for blood, I killed everyone.

After realizing what I had done, I was sick with grief. I swore off human blood from that moment on.

Fifty years passed and on a whim, I hopped a boat to the New World, a place known as the United States. Upon arriving in this strange new place, I found the temptation to feed to almost be too great with all the new scents around.

One day, I was in the fledgling city of Chicago. Though the climate was a lot colder than that of my homeland, the people seemed friendly enough. Not wanting to get too attached, I made plans to leave the following morning. Walking in the sun had never bothered me, despite being what I was.

I'd found a nice alleyway to curl up in and I tried to ignore the ever present aching in my stomach; it had been forever since I'd fed properly. Once the sun had set, I leaned against the wall and tried to sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my head snapped up. Someone was approaching me.

I stood up, ready to defend myself but unsure as to why anyway would want to bug me anyways.

"Relax," said a voice from the entrance of the alleyway. "I mean you no harm."

A figure approached. When he stepped into the moonlight, I noticed that he had long brown hair, a derby hat on his head, and a suit on.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"My name is William Beckett, and I'm like you. I'm a vampire. I can tell that it has been awhile since you've fed. I can help," the stranger said with a smile which revealed his fangs.

He was probably two inches taller than me, and I couldn't help but feel intimidated as this man stepped closer.

"So, would you like my help?" the man asked.

Normally, I would have carefully thought through all the options before accepting the help of a stranger, but at this moment, I was too blinded by hunger. The stranger rolled up one of his sleeves and carefully bit down on his wrist. He extended his wrist to me, who accepted it without hesitation and bit down, thankful for blood.

After a few moments, William withdrew his wrist and took me back to the mansion in which he lived. That was the day I realized my life had changed for the better – because the coven was only going to grow and become stronger from that moment on.

"Wow. Talk about remembering everything."

"That's not as bad as it could be. So, you were saying you thought you could outdo us. Let's hear it, Adeline. How'd you get turned?" Carden wondered, flipping through the stack of CDs on the mantle, anything to forget the story he'd just told.

"Well, for one, I'm a hell of a lot younger than the rest of you. I got turned right after prohibition went through. 1923."

Both second in commands gasped.

"William took over in '22, right? Damn, she could've been with us since the day she got turned! I can't believe we missed this much time in finding, well, she found us, but still." Brendon mused.

"Yeah, he did...what if he's the one that turned her and she just doesn't-"

"Guys, I'm right here. I can hear everything you're saying. And as far as who sired me, I don't remember who turned me, all I can remember is the pain. I remember waking up not knowing where I was, or how I got there. Found a note explaining I now needed to kill to stay alive - some help that was. I wandered here and there, determined to not kill anyone. I think I might have walked passed this very mansion a few times. By the time I needed to kill, I c-c-couldn't...sorry. It's a little hard to talk about, still."

"You'll get used to it."

AJ's head lifted at the voice, and if either of the boys hadn't been watching her, they wouldn't have picked up on how William seemed to have an almost instantaneous effect on her mood, just by walking into the room. She in turn, got up from where she was sitting and practically threw herself into him, thankful that he was just - there.

"I won't. I know I won't. I can't even remember a name to match the face - and I don't even know the face! At least the three of you saw who turned you! For all I know, I'd been blindfolded and and possibly drugged before it happened! I just want the memories to go away - all of them, the games I've played, the people I've killed..."

"You've killed people?" Carden asked in surprise, it seemed she was every bit as capable of being a Dandie then the rest of them were.

Adeline turned to look at him, William's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Too many to remember which were playing games with me and those that weren't. See, even if he was human, I'd take something. I have a box full of keepsakes, now it's at the bottom of my closet."

"Hm. That's why." William stated, his chin resting on the top of her head, "Why you're always sitting up before you finally go to bed, listening to that little music box. That's one of the items you stole, isn't it?"

She nodded, "It plays the ballad of swan lake, by Tchaikovsky. C'est comme une pièce calme, que ma mère fredonnait pour m'aider à dormir avant de mourir avec mon père ... c'était quelque chose d'encore Remus savait, à bien y penser de lui."

William laughed, spinning her around slightly so she faced him, drawing her in for a kiss as the boys stared at her, confused.

"Can you translate that? I've got no idea what you just said." Brendon complained, Carden nodding in agreement.

AJ only smiled.

"Jeez, if you guys really are as old as you say you are, I'd think you'd be fluent in more than one language. It's French for, 'It's such a calming piece, something my mother would hum to help me sleep before she died along with my father...it was something even Remus knew, come to think of it.' And..."

She paused, tilting her head to the side as though she was intently listening for something.

"What's wrong, love?"

AJ blinked slowly, looking up, hazel eyes meeting chocolate brown.

"There's...there's someone else here, I can smell them. They don't smell human, but they're not full blood vampire, either."

"It's nothing you need to worry about; we've just - thought of a new way to get back at your friends, by taking one of their own. I think we've tortured him enough, traded off with the fact that Michael has already blended in with their group."

"Wait, I'm confused...how long has one of the others been here for? And who is it? That's why Michal been gone? I mean, granted I've been upstairs since yesterday, I still think I should've known."

"You probably knew, but considering the pain you were in and the haze the drugs put you through, we figured it was better to leave you be." Brendon explained.

"And it was the airbender, the hybrid that's worse off than you because he was still part human, god, you could smell the mortal the second he walked into the room." Adam added, walking in from the kitchen, blood bag in his hands with a straw sticking out of it.

Adeline giggled.

"A straw? You're not a five year old, give me that." She teased, grabbing for the bag and more or less taking the straw out before ripping the tip of the bag off, pouring the half of what remained into her mouth.

"Hey, that was mi-"

She bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry...but uh, if you'd want to, we could, I mean, if we're allowed,"

She turned to look at William.

"You going to let me out tonight? It's been forever since I had a good run. And I can take him with me, we can both go hunting and let you have some peace and quiet for a while, without me hanging on your shoulders..."

William nodded.

"Great! Adam, I'm gonna go change real quick out of these pajamas, then I'll meet you in the foyer in five?" She chirped, already in a rush to get going.

"Uh..." but she had already taken off back up the stairs, humming the ballad of Swan Lake as she went.


	24. Chapter 24

David was kneeling the dungeon-like basement of the Dandies mansion for the fourth day in a row. His hands and feet were bound by shackles, preventing him from using any kind of Airbending. Over the past few days, he had been mercilessly tortured by the Dandies into revealing the location of where he had been staying. At first, he tried to resist as best as he could. He refused to tell them anything, which led them to use many creative methods in order to get him to talk. Finally, after being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse among many other horrible things, David broke down and told them where Bob lived.

He was immediately wracked with guilt because he knew that he had just put his friends in terrible danger. He could only hope that they would forgive him. Once the Dandies had heard what they wanted to hear, David expected them to let him go. How wrong he was.

For the next four days, they refused to give him any kind of food, mortal or otherwise and when they would get bored, they would beat and curse him until he cried in pain and begged for mercy. He couldn't even do anything to defend himself. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his entire body was sore. His stomach ached with an insatiable hunger and his fangs refused to shrink. The only thing that kept him alive was his Airbending training. When the Dandies would subject him to more torture, David would simply retreat inside himself, closing his eyes and meditating. By concentrating on his breath, he was able to ignore most of the pain that they inflicted on him, until he came back to consciousness anyway.

Once while he was meditating, he remembered an old Waterbending trick that Chuck had taught him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then, raising his shackled hands in front of him, he took in a deep breath and forcefully exhaled through his mouth. He blew the air right onto the metal shackles and to his luck, they froze. Judging by the sunlight that was filtering in through the tiny windows, it was during the day, meaning there was no one to stop him. He managed to crawl over to the wall and smashed the shackles with a vengeance. The metal shattered upon impact.

For the first time in days, David smiled. Things just got a little better. All he needed now were his friends.

The morning after discovering David had been taken, everyone woke up feeling slightly exhausted. No one had slept well that night. After eating a late breakfast, there was one thing on everyone's mind: going to the Dandies mansion and rescuing David.

"So I think we should just go in there and tear that bastard limb from limb," Seb declared and everyone pretty much agreed.

"When should we go?" Bob asked

"Actually Bob, I was thinking that you and Amelia should stay back from this one," Patrick said. As Bob opened his mouth to argue, Patrick continued. "Think about it, Bob. First, I would want someone to guard the house while we are away and there is no one that I'd feel more comfortable with than you. Secondly, I know they're going to want revenge on Amelia for what she did to them last time. That's why I think that it should just be me, Pierre, Chuck, Jeff, and Seb that go."

Bob had a point and couldn't argue with Patrick.

At nightfall, the five of them set off.

"Are you sure Patrick knows what he's doing?" Amelia asked and Bob nodded

"I trust Patrick with my life. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Bob replied.

Patrick Apparated the five of them to the mansion just as the moon was beginning to rise. He glanced at everyone nervously and they all nodded, ready to fight.

Patrick pointed his wand at the door and muttered something. The door in front of them exploded and the five of them walked into the main hall. Within seconds, there stood William Beckett and AJ, who growled at the sight of them.

The two younger members of the coven were also there. William's two second in commands as well as the Australian vampire were nowhere to be found.

"Well well well, if it isn't the great wizard, Patrick Stump. It's been years. Tell me boy, how are your friends, the vampire hunters?" William asked with a cruel smile

"They're all dead, thanks to you," Patrick replied, his voice cold.

"Ah, that's right, they are. Well, don't worry boy, you'll soon be joining them," William declared as he stepped closer.

As he drew closer, Patrick lowered his wand and motioned for Chuck, Pierre, Seb, and Jeff to stand down.

"What's this? You're not even going to fight for your dying breath? Pitiful," William chastised.

"Listen William, we don't want trouble. All we want is David, the Airbender. That's all we came for. If you hand him over, we'll leave quietly," Patrick said.

"How about no? It's so much more fun when you fight back," William replied.

Before Patrick could say anything, there was a loud bang from somewhere in the mansion. A door to their left was forced open and someone ran out of the door.

"David! You're okay!" Pierre yelled, happy to see his friend

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm still breathing. A little help here?" he asked as the two second in commands appeared behind him and gave chase

Chuck gave David a thumbs up. David nodded and launched himself into the air with Airbending. At the same time, Chuck took some water and froze the floor to ice, so that when the two vampires tried to give chase, they slid on the ice and crashed into the wall. Before William could do anything, Patrick had already Apparated the six of them back to his home.

Patrick unlocked the front door and ushered them in. Upon seeing them, Amelia's face lit up with a smile.

"David, you're alive!" she yelled as she ran to hug the Airbender who was being supported by Jeff

David chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

Before Amelia could get too close, Chuck held out his hand. "I know you're excited to see him, Amelia, but first, Bob and I need to have a look at him."

Amelia nodded and went to sit back down.

"You guys can work in my spare bedroom. It's down the hall, second door on your left," Patrick offered.

Jeff led Chuck and David to the room. Bob stood up and took his wand out of his pocket. "Patrick, while we're looking at him, I want you to start a double batch of the Blood Replenishing Potion."

Patrick nodded and went to get the ingredients.

Bob walked into the room and, after asking Jeff to leave, he shut the door. David was sitting on the bed, his breathing slightly labored. Chuck was standing over him, inspecting his wounds. David's right eye was swollen shut and a huge bruise lined the side of his face. Chuck noticed that David's clothes were torn in several places.

"David , can you do me a favor and take your shirt off?" Chuck asked

David nodded and carefully removed his shirt. Chuck let out a small gasp. Snaking down the entire front and back of his body were long slashes, several of them still bloody. One of his sides was also covered in a dark purple bruise.

Chuck bent some water from the skin at his hip and placed his hands on the side of David's face. David jumped at the initial contact.

"David, what did they do to you?" Chuck remarked sadly as he began to move the water around, trying to heal the bruised area.

David smiled a sad smile. "A better question would be what _didn't_ they do to me. They used everything from the Cruciatus Curse to just plain physical torture. I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't want to tell them, but it just hurt so bad, I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, man, we understand. I've known wizards older than you who have come to pieces under the Cruciatus Curse," Bob said as he laid a hand on David's shoulder.

While Chuck worked on the bruises, Bob went to work cleaning the wounds that ran all over his body. He first got rid of the dried blood. Before he healed the damaged skin, he walked over to the door and stuck his head out.

"Hey Patrick! Where do you keep the Dittany?" he yelled

After a moment, Patrick yelled back, "I don't know! Use a Summoning Charm!"

With a huff, Bob raised his wand and said, "Accio Dittany." Almost at once, a small bottle filled with an amber substance came zooming into the room. Bob caught it and closed the door. He walked over to David, who had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He used a healing spell which made the skin that had been cut open stitch itself back together. Immediately after, he put a small amount of Dittany on each of the wounds in order to prevent scarring. The whole ordeal took almost a half hour. David's lower body was just as bad as his upper body.

Once they were finished healing him, Bob summoned an extra pair of clothes for David, who quickly changed and then sat down on the bed again.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Bob asked

"Well, there _is_ one thing. While I was there, they didn't feed me at all, so I'm kind of hungry," David replied.

Bob nodded. "I see. I can go tell Patrick to make you some food."

David shook his head. "That's not exactly what I'm hungry for."

Bob thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded, knowing exactly what David meant.

"Hey Bob, go get Pierre and Sebastien, will you?" Chuck asked

Bob nodded again and returned two minutes later with Pierre and Seb. Before leaving, Bob gave Chuck two bottles filled with a red potion.

"For when you're done," Bob explained and Chuck nodded.

Bob left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Just don't take too much, David," Seb reminded him as Pierre sat down in front of David. David nodded. This was far from the first time he had had to bite his friends, but it still made him nervous. He scooted over to Pierre and wrapped his arms around his chest, one hand over Pierre's heart. Once he felt the steady heartbeat drumming under his fingertips, he gently turned Pierre's head away from him and bit down on the exposed flesh. At first, Pierre stiffened, not used to the pain. Once the endorphins kicked in however, he relaxed and sank back into David. David drank until he felt Pierre's heartbeat slow down slightly. He removed his fangs and licked the excess blood from the wounds, causing Pierre to shiver. Sebastien gave Pierre the red potion and David moved to allow his friend to lay down.

David was still hungry after that, so he did the same with Chuck, taking just enough to satisfy his need, but not enough to hurt the Waterbender. After he was finished and both of the potions had been administered, David and Sebastien let Pierre and Chuck rest. They walked back to the living room to join everyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Sisky's POV)**  
"Just keep her out of trouble, Adam." William told the younger Dandie as his mate bounded back down the stairs, dressed in complete grey, save for the silver headband that kept her curls from spilling into her eyes.

Pausing to grab for William's hand before she launched herself on tip top to kiss his cheek, Adeline smiled before she turned to the blonde.

"Ready? I'll bet if we're fast enough, we could hit Schaumburg and IKEA and be back in time for dinner!"

William laughed, so she had had an agenda in mind from the start._Sometimes she was just...impossible._

"Adeline, you're to back before sunrise, have I made myself clear?"

"B-but-"

"No arguing. Now go on you two, I'd like the peace and quiet."

Adam smiled, pulling the front door open for AJ as the two walked outside. Before it closed behind them however, William could have sworn AJ had turned around and winked, along with mouthing a single word, one that immediately made him think of the early morning when everyone else would be asleep.

_Shower._

No wonder she'd wanted to go hunting. If she got herself all dirty and the clothes stained with blood, it was guaranteeing a clean up, and in her mind that always would mean more bite marks and loss of sleep for the both of them.

Once AJ and Adam were outside, she grinned.

"Want to see a really neat trick? Give me two seconds and you won't recognize me anymore."

Walking out into the driveway, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, hearing the sharp crack about a minute later that meant her body had responded.

Shimming off the loose fur, AJ threw her head back and howled, it felt good to be in this form again, it seemed like forever since she'd ran. Then again, the last time she'd been in this form, she'd almost died.

Bending low to the ground on all fours, she knew it would do no good to bark. Instead, she began thinking what she wanted him to know, knowing he could hear her.

_"Come on. I don't bite. We can travel faster this way, anyways."_

"But you're…you're a giant fur-"

_"Adam, I know I'm a giant furry dog. You sound like a little kid right now, so quit bein' a scaredy cat and get on!"_

"I'm not a scaredy cat, you're just-"

_"Oh shut up, before I tackle you."_

"Fine." Carefully as he could, the blonde climbed onto the wolf's back, hands tightly holding onto her scruff.

_"See? That's not so bad. Hang on."_

Standing back up, she threw back her head and howled, taking off into the forest at a run.

And from the window, William Beckett watched, and smiled.

He hadn't been surprised by the younger vampire - well, hybrid's ability to switch forms, it was more the fact that she was carrying him that surprised him.

The nighttime Chicago air was cool, perfect for picking up on scents and hunting.

"So...Adeline, how long have you been able to switch like this?" he asked, already wondering what kind of prey they'd be able to find.

"_Since I was three. I got mauled by a werewolf and it killed my parents. I was raised by a family friend. I'm really glad I've found William, he's been able to tame my wild side when it manages to show up."_

"Wild side?"

"_I'm not a good girl all the time, I don't know how you could think that. Like I've told the others, I've killed people before. Have you?"_

"N-No. Not that I've actually done it, I just manipulate the darkness that already exists within them, which sometimes causes them to...do things."

"_For being a Dandie, you're sure not comfortable with the idea of killing like the rest of them are."_

Adam laughed, "I'm the youngest, asides from you now. Truth be told, it scares me a bit that you're able to talk about it so...gleefully. I mean, immortality, I'd like to think we'd be valuing other's lives, not being as eager as we are to drain them away."

The she wolf barked in disagreement, but skidded to a stop as the pair reached the outskirts of one of the worst parts of town, recognizing a familiar figure.

"_You have a point, but- Isn't that Michael?"_

"Where?"

_"Looks like he's just aimlessly wandering in a circle. Wonder if he's okay? I'm not liking the look of this side of town...we should-"_

And before she could finish her sentence, Adam had jumped down to the ground, wasting no time in approaching the other Dandie.

"MICHAEL!" The blonde hollered, hugging the taller who only blinked and pushed him away in confusion.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name? And why's that girl here?" he asked, noticing a girl no older than twenty walking up to stand next to the vampire that had hugged him.

"Michael, it's me, Sisky. That's Adeline. What's happened to you, man? It's like you don't even know where you are. Come on, we should go back to the mansion and tell William we found you, he'll know what to do."

"Who's William?"

AJ looked at Michael, then at Adam, shaking her head.

"Damn, we've got to kill that wizard. This is really fucked up." She sighed, reaching for Michael's hand.

"I'm AJ... you live with me and Sisky and some of our friends. Your memory has been messed with, most likely wholly erased in some parts. If you come with us, we can get you fixed. Plus, there's blood. You're probably really hungry, hey?"

He nodded.

"Give me two seconds."

And for the second time in about half an hour, AJ found herself in her wolf form.

"Woah. How can she do that?" Michael asked, sounding like an awed little kid.

"She's a lycan." Adam told him as the two climbed onto AJ, who immediately took off back towards the maison, wondering just how she was going to explain to William that Chislett's memory had been almost completely wiped with memory charms.


	26. Chapter 26

**(AJ's POV)**  
"BRENDON!" Walking into the foyer, AJ wasted no time in summoning who was going to be the most helpful for the situation at hand.

Taking his time coming down the stairs, he smiled, "Boy, leave it to her to get me out of a meeting..."

"You could be a little faster. We've got problems." Adam added.

"What, too many bodies to carry in? Didn't get a clean getaway? Geez, you guys need to learn to hunt the right way..." the older vampire mused, stopping mid-sentence as his eyes widened the moment he saw Michael.

"He's..."

"Different, but still there. The wizards we dealt with before did some pretty heavy damage, he couldn't recognize Sisky or me when we first saw him. Think you'll be able to reverse some of the damage?"

Brendon sighed, "Yeah, it'll take some time, but it should be doable. I'm going to need William's help though."

She nodded, "No problem. I'll have him down here in ten seconds flat."

And with a smile, she took the stairs to his office two at a time, confident that everything would be okay.

As quietly as she could, AJ walked into William's office, not surprised to see him preoccupied with yet another stack of papers.

Debating if she could get away with what she was planning, she slipped behind his desk without him noticing, covering his eyes with her hands and kissing the top of his head, giggling.

"Guess who?" She asked, pulling her hands away, knowing he already knew it was her.

He sighed, taking off his glasses before dipping his head back on the edge of the chair to look up at her.

"Since when do you wear glasses? Vampires have perfect eyesight!"

He shrugged, "Never really thought about it. I think it's just because it's one of the few ways I can remind myself of my old life, I never wore them out, it was just for reading."

She nodded, "And I know you're busy, but...Adam and I have a bit of a problem. Don't worry, nobody's dead, well, yet, not that it's that bad. But-"

"Doll, you really have to learn to get straight to the point. You can learn to be eloquent without rambling as you often do." He pointed out as she had already turned to walk towards the door, "And...what sort of problem do you mean?"

She laughed nervously.

"You'll see."

**(William's POV)**  
When he walked into the foyer from the stairwell, he didn't expect to hear one of the second in commands sounding so...irked.

"Adeline, you weren't kidding, we're in for alot more work than we thought. I can't even tell if he remember-" Brendon had started before William cut i, "If who remembers what? We all know ability wise that the one that knows how to deal with memories and such the most is me."

"It's Michael. Most of his memory is gone, must have been jinxed or charmed out of him or something by those wizards," Sisky reported from where he sat on the couch next to the Australian, who continued to look around the room as though he was confused.

William nodded in understanding before he knelt next to Brendon, who had been talking to Michael.

"How bad is it?"

"It's...a little worse than I would have thought those wizards capable of, but it's certainly fixable. Like you said, you have more abilities pertaining to present memory than I do, it's probably better you restore most of them and I can jump in and adjust where need be."

The elder Dandie nodded, reaching for Michael's hand, noticing how he flinched.

"I won't hurt you, Michael. You're with friends, I assure you. I'm going to help you, but in order to do that, I have to see your wrist. Would you let me bite you?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, trying to recognize who exactly was speaking to him. Noticing how the other vampires in the room seemed to look up and listen to him, Michael assumed this man was the leader of the coven, someone the girl had referred to as William.

Sensing he could trust him, Michael nodded, offering the man his wrist.

The minute William bit into Chislett's wrist, he knew what had happened.

And how _dare_ they discreet one of his men, to the point where he couldn't recognize the people he'd spent two and a half centuries with!

Removing his fangs and wiping his mouth, William sighed.

"Brendon, this is an easy fix. Those charms aren't too complex, nor are they on the lethal side. Michael, I need you to look into my eyes and tell me if you still remember who I am."

He nodded, blue-green eyes finding deep brown. Suddenly, he felt like he didn't know anything except for the fact he was alive and wasn't in any immediate danger.

But then, from the back of his mind, there was a flashback. From back when he'd first moved to Chicago, of those cold, cold nights where he had to fight to not kill. Before had been rough – until the man in front of him had found him and allowed him to drink from him.

And then, a name, a pledge.

He coughed, breaking eye contact, managing a smile.

"Bloody hell. What happened to me? William, it's the second time in two centuries you've helped me out when no one cared to." Chislett said, looking around.

"Wrong. We all care." Another vampire added, but for the life of him, Michael couldn't remember who he was.

"Who are y-" he started to ask, but before he could finish asking, the brunette smiled, "Now stay still and keep your mouth shut, we've got a lot of restoration to do before you're even close to being back to normal."

"Brendon, just because he doesn't know you doesn't mean you can talk down to him," the blonde chastised, leaning against William, a slightly surprised expression gracing her features.

"And how often would I get this chance otherwise? I wouldn't. But I'll quit, assuming you're going to sit here and watch me the entire time."

"Well, I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it," two seconds later she was crossed legged on the floor, looking at him expectantly.

"Let's see how good of a mentalist you really are, then."

William laughed, Adeline would have no idea the true extent of the Vegas native's abilities. Sometimes he was just amazed at how easily she could be entertained by something, not that it took much.

"Just let me know when you think you've done enough work. I'll be in my office."

Adeline smiled, saying something under her breath, but he'd heard, "When_ aren'_t you?"

He turned, having had one foot on the stairs, hand on the bannister.

"Well, you likewise proved my point about the imprint, darling. When_ don't you_ want to be wrapped in my arms, shower or otherwise?" And with that he climbed the stairs, smirking.

"Uh..." She grappled, "Was that sarcasm? I'm not- he's never said anything like that before, I don't-"

"Well, I'd go take one if I were you. You just got told by someone almost three times your age, and wa_s that _a burn." Brendon replied, trying to not laugh at the picture before him, as AJ's face was priceless.

"Fine. I swear, I'll lock the office from the inside and climb out the window if it'll keep him from paperwork for a day. I mean, how much paperwork has he done in the past two centuries alone?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start - the vampiric treaties, the stuff from Chicago's government back when he was in the city congress, all the stuff now with the council of-"

"Council? God, please don't let it be like Twilight and that damned Volturi."

"It's not. More like Underworld, where there's certain elders that are awoken every few centuries. Except these elders are always awake, and William's no near close to being one. Compared to them, he's a newborn, like you are to us."

"Then how old are-"

"No one really knows. It's like Fight Club, the rules. Y'know, the first rule of Fight Club being you don't talk about Fight Club? Same thing here. We're not really supposed to talk about the elders, it just makes the whole thing seem uneasy. To think that there's others of our kind that control and discipline us is just not fun to think about. But I've said too much already, not that I even know that much myself. You know what, go talk to William about it, though I doubt he'd be willing to say anything on the subject."

She nodded, "But what about Michael? How long d'ya think it'll-"

"Hour and a half at most, with you not in the same room, forty-five or less. You're distracting."

"Am not!" she protested.

"Look at me." He grinned, already knowing his next move.

The second hazel eyes caught his, he focused, finding it rather easy to get into her head.

A minute later, she obeyed and walked up the stairs, leaving him to focus on restoring Michael's memory back to normal.


	27. Chapter 27

**(Amelia's POV)**

Once David and Sebastien had come back and joined everyone else, they started to talk about everything that had happened to them in the past few weeks.

"Amelia, when did all of this start?" Patrick asked

"It started on New Years Eve when AJ came home late. That was the night I called you, Seb," Amelia replied and Seb nodded.

"Do you remember how it all started?" Bob asked

Amelia nodded. "She came home tipsy on New Years Eve and said she had met a guy. A couple of days later, Charlotte brought her home, barely conscious. She fell asleep on our couch and I noticed her wrist was bandaged. I rewrapped it and saw bite marks. Once I saw that, I knew she was hiding something from me. I went into her room and found William's hat in her closet. After that, I was kidnapped, and then we pretty much know what happened after that," she recounted.

"What would make someone want to go after a Dandie in the first place? They'd have to be insane to actually go and do that!" David piped up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she actually is," Seb suggested. Amelia turned to look at him. As she opened her mouth to say something, he held his hand up.

"Hear me out, Mimi. There is no way that anyone in their right state of mind would try and go after a Dandie. What if AJ isn't in her right mind? What if she's slowly unravelling, right before our eyes?"

"I won't believe you until we have some proof," Amelia declared, not wanting to give up on her friend that easily.

"Well then, let's get some. Tomorrow night, we'll go looking for AJ and see what we can find," Bob decided and everyone agreed.

**(AJ's POV)**

_No. I'm not going with you. You're dead, I killed you. I didn't me to, but I still did, alright, I know that! Just leave me alone! I know Charlotte's rallying all of you, but it'll make no difference, I've made my choice. I won't go. You can visit me all you want, but I won't change to become something I'm not. I'm never going back that way again, you all know how hard those early days were for me! _

She wasn't on the verge of yelling, but it felt like her head was going to explode if she argued anymore with the latest ghosts. Since Charlotte had come, others had followed. It was about a week after the group managed to get Michael's memory back to normal, and in that week, AJ had gone from midday catnaps with William to not sleeping at all no matter how bad she needed it.

Everyone had picked up on it, of course, which only made it worse.

"You really should get some sleep, Adeline. You look like you're dying." Mike pointed out as she slumped down against the wall at the foot of the stairs, too tired to climb back up to bed.

"I feel like I'm dying. These nightmares? I'm refusing to sleep because I don't want them to come back..."

"And you accuse _us _of being the childish ones around here. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Butcher added, Sisky following in behind him.

"Why don't you just ask William to fix it for you? He can wipe the memories of the nightmares and replace them with-"

"I'm not doing that. No way. He doesn't need to know I'm suffering like this, let alone the nature of it. I'd much rather lie and cover it up than admit I've got a problem."

"And this is why most mortals today make much better snack than vampires, you're all too stupid to realize what you're getting yourselves into in the first place." Mike reasoned, smiling as AJ smacked his shoulder, "HEY! I'm not mortal anymore, take that back!"

"Take what back?" William asked, stopping mid-descent of the stairs, bending to inspect Adeline.

"That he tried to put the idea the seep is your friend into your head?" he tried, earning a smile although it faltered after only a second.

"Don't make me hurt you." She growled as he ruffled her hair, it hadn't been serious, everyone could tell she'd meant that playfully.

"Come on, Adeline, you know I'm right. You're a firecracker waiting to explode with the energy you're running on." Mike added.

"I'm not running on energy. Not the good kind, anyways. I drank down three AB negatives with a red bull, and I'm still watching things move that are standing still. I'm gonna crash soon, I can tell."

"Good. Good thing we didn't slip her that valium like Chislett suggested," Brendon laughed.

"He WHAT?"

"Thought it'd do you some good. To make you sleep for once."

"Right…" she nodded, before she looked up at William, "Uh, baby, I…I need to talk to you about something…"

"About why you've not been sleeping lately, I suppose?"

She blinked, reaching out a hand so he could pull her onto her feet, picking her up after.

"You really can stop doing that…I can walk, you know."

He smiled, "If you drank that red bull and the blood, I'm not chancing anything. You take the stairs, it's guaranteeing you'd hurt yourself, dear."

"Is not!" she protested, "Why does everyone insist on arguing with me?!"

"Because," he started, kicking the bedroom door open with his foot, "You don't know better than to leave the conversation be."

"I've just been having really bad nightmares lately, like waking up crying ones, and I haven't wanted to wake you, so I normally just stay awake. I just don't want to sleep so they don't come back." She admitted sheepishly, sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing a pillow and curling up with it, biting one corner.

William smiled gently as he set a hand on her shoulder, "And what are they of, dear? If you talk about them, there's anyways the chance they'll go away."

She froze. What to say? Should she even mention the ghosts? No, it was too early, there had to be another way around it. Thinking as hard as she could about the one night in 1923, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"My..the night I..when I g-got-" she faltered, already feeling the tears at the corner of her eyes, shuddering at the thought of whoever it had been, close enough to change her life forever that night.

He nodded in understanding, leaning in to kiss her cheek before standing and turning to walk out the door, calling an 'I'll be right back'' over his shoulder.

He came back about ten minutes later, with a steaming cup of something that definitely wasn't blood. Looked like tea, smelled like it too.

"Drink. Careful, it's warm." he warned, and for a moment she'd wanted to add '_yeah, and that's not the only thing that is when you're this concerned about me...' _but she didn't, instead taking the small cup and gingerly lifting it to her lips. As soon as she took a sip however, she immediately coughed at the odd taste.

"Easy. I know it's not what you're used to, but I want you to drink all of this."

She sputtered, biting the pillow again in an effort to get the weird taste out of her mouth.

"But what _is _it?"

He smiled at the curiosity in her voice, "Chamomile and lavender tea, with a little bit of honey and valerian. Figured it's a bit safer than slipping you the drugs the others were talking about."

"They're all herbal methods of relieving insomnia..." she trailed of, drinking from the cup again, having remembered all the times Remus had made chamomile tea for her when she couldn't sleep.

And then, something hit her, something she'd probably wouldn't had cared much about if she hadn't done what she'd done to Charlotte.

Charlotte had been right, everyone she'd loved had left her somehow, whether they were killed or just walked out on her.

And before she knew what was happening to her, she was crying, the tears not because she was remembering the next she was turned, rather she was actually missing the people she'd lost.

Noticing her changing mood, William gently grabbed the glass away from her before she dropped it, and set it on the dresser.

"Or maybe you just need to relieve stress that way. Ssshhhh...darling it's okay." he soothed, picking her up and setting her on his lap, rocking her.

She sniffed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Baby?"

"What is it, Adeline?"

"I...I think I want to go out tomorrow. Just by myself, prowl the old hunting grounds, maybe if I see the places I'll relax some and that'll help some of the nightmares go away." she suggested, turning in his arms so she straddled him.

He rolled his eyes, "I'd allow you if I wasn't convinced you'd go off and get yourself into some sort of trouble."

She giggled, hand reaching to tug at the tie he had on, lips at his jaw line, "And you think you _not allowing _me to go is going to _stop_ me?" she whispered softly, all trace of her earlier emotion barrier crumbling before her control gone.

He snorted in slight disbelief; she certainly was getting braver in terms of challenging his word.

Remembering what she'd said on the staircase, he smiled as he turned the line against her.

"Don't make me hurt you, love."

Her eyes widened, but then she paused, tilting her head.

"Est-ce une menace ou à la promesse?"


	28. Chapter 28

**(Amelia's POV)**  
That night, everyone left in search of AJ. Naturally, Seb went with Amelia and everyone else formed their own groups. It was going great until they found AJ. Amelia went forward and tried to talk to her friend, who refused to say anything as long as Seb was around. Seb checked his phone anxiously. He had texted Chuck that they had found AJ and the Waterbender was usually punctual in his responses. That had been twenty minutes ago and there was no response. What was going on?

Just when Seb thought things couldn't get any worse, AJ pulled out a gun and started firing. Several shots managed to hit Amelia, who crumbled to the ground. Seb caught her and gently stroked her hair as he heard her heartbeat slow down. This was all going so wrong!

Just as he was prepared to avenge his fallen friend, he awoke with a start! Sitting up with his heart thudding in his chest, Seb breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it had all been a dream. His sharp eyes swept the room and he was about to panic again when he didn't see Amelia. Then he remembered that Patrick had given up his bed for her and she was sleeping down the hall. He got out of the bed that Patrick had conjured for him and walked quietly to Patrick's room. He opened the door quietly and was relieved to see Amelia's sleeping form lying undisturbed.

Instead of going back to sleep, he explored Patrick's house a bit. It was a modest two level home with a nice kitchen and dining area. He padded softly through the kitchen, lost in his thoughts. He was so lost that he didn't realize that someone had come up behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him.

Seb tensed and brought his fists out in front of him. He spun around, ready to fight! Only when he realized that it was only David did he drop his fists.

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm exploring," he replied. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, either. Too many flashbacks from the Dandies mansion," David replied with a noticeable shudder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seb asked as he sat down at the kitchen table

David shrugged. "I don't know if there's much to say. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the Dandies coming at me and I feel the pain of their torture. It really sucks because there's nothing I want to do more than sleep right now."

Seb nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had a nightmare too, about what we're going to do tonight. I saw AJ kill Amelia and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I've never felt so powerless."

"Sounds like you guys could use some memory charms," said a voice from the doorway.

David and Seb looked up and saw Patrick leaning in the doorway, holding his wand. The end of it glowed with a light.

"How long have you been there?" David asked

"Long enough. Anyway, if you want, I can get rid of those memories for you, make it easier for you guys to sleep," Patrick offered.

David and Seb looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Seb replied

Patrick pulled out a chair and sat in front of Seb.

"Okay Seb, I want to you to think really hard about whatever memory you want me to get rid of. Picture it in your mind, okay?" Patrick instructed

Seb nodded as he recalled his dream.

"Okay, now look me in the eyes. Ready? Obliviate," Patrick said softly and at once, Seb couldn't remember why he had woken up in the first place.

After helping David, the three of them went to back to bed.

Later that night, everyone stood in Patrick's living room, going over the plans.

"Okay, so we'll all split up. David, you, Pierre, and Patrick will go one way. Chuck, you, Jeff, and I will go another way. Amelia, you'll go off on your own, and Seb will follow behind you. If any of you see any sign of AJ, you'll send everyone a text message that says the word 'red'. If Patrick or I see her, we'll send up red sparks from our wands. Once we find her, we're just going to talk. We don't want any kind of confrontation. Is that clear?" Bob asked

"What if she tries to run?" Chuck brought up

"Well, it's eight against one. I think we can take her," Patrick replied.

"So once we find her, we're just going to talk? What are we going to say?" Amelia wondered

"Well, since I have a background in medicine, I'm going to perform a mental status assessment on her. If it seems that she's slowly losing it, I'll be able to tell," Bob said.

Everyone nodded and prepared to set off. Once they walked into the city, they split up. Amelia instinctively went towards the club area of town, seeing as that would most likely be where AJ would be. She walked inside various clubs, never staying for more than a few minutes, searching for any sign of her friend.

In the last club she went to, she saw her, sitting across the bar, nursing a drink.

"AJ," she said quietly, knowing she would be able to hear Amelia over the music.

AJ turned in Amelia's direction. Her eyes widened on seeing her friend there. Amelia walked towards AJ, who got up from the bar and fled! Amelia ran after her.

"Red!" was all that Amelia yelled as she left the bar, knowing that Seb would know what she meant.

"AJ, stop! I just want to talk to you!" Amelia yelled as the panicking hybrid ran faster. She chased AJ throughout the city, stopping only once they got to the abandoned part of the city. AJ stopped a few feet away from Amelia and turned to look at her.

"What do you want, Rae? Leave me alone!" AJ demanded, her eyes darting around, looking for an escape.

"AJ, please, I just want to talk to you! I'm worried about you. I just want to talk. That's all," Amelia replied calmly.

"Well unfortunately, I don't want to talk to you!" AJ said as her eyes widened.

Seb had walked up behind Amelia and had obviously not forgiven AJ for getting Amelia kidnapped because he let out a growl and bared his teeth at her.

"What happened to no confrontation?" Amelia whispered out of the corner of her mouth

"I don't care. I still don't like her," Seb snarled under his breath.

AJ spun on her heels and tried to run. She didn't get very far before she ran into something solid. Looking up, she recognized the oni. He grabbed both of her arms with one hand and pinned them behind her back. He wrapped his other arm around her torso, pinning her body against his. She thrashed about, trying to get free.

"Now, listen to me, mon chérie. We just want to talk to you. I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you try to run, I might have to do something I'll regret. Do you understand me?" he whispered, his voice low

"Oui," was all that AJ said.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys had shown up. Bob stepped forward and raised his wand. AJ struggled again, afraid of being hurt.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I was a doctor once. I just want to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" Bob asked, his tone gentle

AJ stopped moving and looked towards the ground.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Looking at your appearance, it's obvious that you're not comfortable. Your posture is rigid, you're trembling, your clothes are dirty and stained. You also have bags under your eyes," Bob said as he raised AJ's chin to look at him.

"So?" she questioned.

"It's obvious that something is troubling you, so you haven't been sleeping well. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

"Bob, she's lying. Her heart and breathing rate just increased," Seb remarked.

"Ah, so something _is_ wrong. What is it?" Bob asked

"As if I'd tell you!" AJ declared.

"Fine, fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but there's no other choice. Patrick," Bob said as he motioned for Patrick to step forward.

Patrick stepped in front of AJ and looked at her. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Jeff, she seems to have a problem looking people in the eyes. Perhaps you could help?" Patrick asked

Jeff took the hand that was wrapped around AJ's torso and used it to force her chin up so she was looking right at Patrick.

Patrick raised his wand.

"Legilimens!"

Almost at once, Patrick was flooded with saw all of her memories, starting from New Years Eve to her last talk with William. He navigated through AJ's mind and noticed that the thoughts were increasingly incoherent and erratic.

After a moment, he released her from the spell.

"Well, it's just as I thought. She is slowly coming apart at the seams," Patrick reported.

"Well then, why don't we use that to our advantage? If that's really what's happening, we might not even have to destroy the Dandies ourselves," Bob mused as he raised his wand.

"Stop! What are you going to do to me?!" AJ shrieked

"Now, don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Imperio," Bob said.

"Now AJ, you're going to go back to the mansion. You never saw us. I want you to do something for me, though. I want you to kill all of the members of the Dandies. Go now," Bob said and Jeff released his hold on AJ.

AJ turned and walked back towards the mansion.

After they had Apparated back to Patrick's house, Amelia was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, are you sure we did the right thing?"


	29. Chapter 29

**(AJ's POV)**  
William had gone hunting by himself, and for the first time in a long while, AJ actually felt alone.  
She needed him, more than anything else she'd ever thought possible. In that moment, when he hadn't been there for the first time since her transformations had calmed, her heart skipped a beat and she hugged the cloak he had always worn tighter, hoping, praying that he was okay, that he was alive.

She knew the demon was after all of them, but to think he was gone while she was left alive? The thought was unbearable, and Adeline cried out at the thought, as if it had caused her physical pain. Looking to her side, the silvery fox pelt offered no peace, for this too had often been thrown over her lover's shoulder, at times distinguishing him from his men.

And at times it was she herself that was thrown over his shoulder, when she was moody and unwillingly to obey what he had said. Ultimately though, this always ended in their room, soft whispers and feather light kisses making her know her place in the coven she called home.

But now, what she wouldn't give to see him walk in, sighing before slipping out of his suit jacket, smirking as he inspected the way she was laying on the bed, his deep brown eyes alight with the only fire she knew wouldn't burn her. How she wished. And then, the clock ticked, the red LED changing to 11:12.

Getting up and uncapping the bottle of valerian extract, she more or less poured the entire thing into the tea Brendon had made for her, intending to stop the nightmares once and for all, because this time, the ghosts had come, saying she needed to kill the ones she loved in order to for them to stop bothering her. Smiling, she almost thought she'd start listening to them. Of course, she didn't think she'd be saved.

A few hours later in the early morning, William crept into their room after a night of well-deserved hunting, surprised to see the blonde sleeping peacefully, small hands clutching the pelt to her side. She wasn't moving, her body still for once.

Slipping in beside her, he smiled as she didn't even stir. Perhaps the valerian and honey tea had worked? He'd told Mike and Brendon to make sure she had some before she went upstairs, so maybe they'd gotten the ratio wrong and she was zonked into an anti-insomnia haze.

"Adeline, love, I've returned," he murmured against her skin, his lips against her temples as one hand ran lazily through her curls.

When there was no sign of her having heard him, he wondered briefly if she really had slipped into a deep sleep.

"Adeline?" he repeated, worry etching into his voice.

Still no response. Wanting to know what had made her like this, William pulled at the comforter, finding her body looking perfectly fine, although it didn't look like she was moving, not even the slight rise and fall of her chest to register if she was breathing.

Internally, he freaked, and immediately put two fingers to the inside of her wrist, checking for the faint heartbeat the hybrid would still have.

Should still have, anyways.

Not finding it, he did what any other vampire would have done upon seeing their lover in such a comatose state. Biting his arm, he moved her and propped her up against him, getting her mouth open as best he could before allow the blood to drip into her.

He closed his eyes, remembering the night he'd found Adam, mauled and left for dead in the alleyway, heartbeat just as faint as Adeline's now was. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how she'd gotten like this – unless – looking on the dresser, _how could he have missed it? _The bottle of valerian extract was sitting uncapped next to the music box!

And then, it made sense. Her nightmares – she had tried to overdose on the one thing that would make her sleep, perhaps so that it would be eternal, that she'd never have the nightmares again.

Gently pulling his arm from her mouth, William knew it wasn't the new blood she'd needed, what she needed was what was already in her to be cleansed.

Looking over her, his hands cupping her face, hazel eyes hidden by lids, he cursed himself for leaving her, if only for a night.

"I'm sorry. Darling, I'm so so sorry," he murmured against her forehead, before turning his head and biting her, intent on drinking as much of the tainted blood as he could.

He didn't know how long it had been, but the room began to get fuzzy around the edges, and he began to lose his sense of awareness, punctured only by the sudden whimper from his lover.

"W-William…st-stop…I'm…I'm dizzy…" she moaned sleepily, and he managed to pull his fangs out and look at her, before the entire room flip flopped and he laid down, trying to remember why he was so out of it and on a high.

"I'm s-sorry…you've seen the bottle…I just…William? Baby, you're- you didn't- oh, William!" She spoke in broken fragments, the reason for her dizziness finally becoming clear, as he raised a hand to his hand, motioning for her to be quiet.

"It'll wear off in a day or two. Promise me you won't do that again, my love."

She bit her lip and shrugged as if to say, '_I can't really promise anything'_, but then she realized he'd grabbed the collar of her nightgown and was drawing her closer to him.

"Promesse-moi, chérie."

Her eyes widened in shock at the mere notion that William was speaking her native tounge. Needless to say, it got her to smile.

"Fine. You got me with that, and damn, does it sound hot when you speak it. I promise I won't do anything stupid like that again."

"Good. Now, seeing as I've just made myself sick due to your blood, I'm going to have to lie low tomorrow. Brendon and Mike are to watch you, and you're to stay by them at all times, have I made myself clear?" William asked, surprised he had thought out tomorrow when the valerian in her blood had put him in such a haze.

She nodded, "But tonight, you need to lie still and quiet. There goes whatever I was thinking, but if it's any comfort I'll stay here until you drift off." She offered, one hand moving to rest over his heart when she curled into him.

He smiled, sighing, "I should hope you'd not want to leave me. I mean, what sort of gentleman would I be if I had left you up here alone after that battle with the demon?"

"But you di-"

"No. I sat in a chair beside this bed for three days, waiting for you to open your eyes. The amount of painkillers you were set up with hardly allowed you to acknowledge any presence but your own."

She winced, remembering.

"That's enough…and I'll stay, at least until the boys and I go out."

His eyes closed, the effects of the sleep aid washing over him, the blonde beside him counting his breathes to mark time in the lullaby that played in her head.

And then, she decided,if the ghosts wouldn't go away, she start listening to them, and it would start tomorrow, with the deaths of the two second in commands. Smiling, she drifted off, mind reeling as to how the murders were to play out.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Mike's POV)**  
He knew something was up when it was Adeline that walked down the stairs first later that day, instead of William.

She yawned and stumbled slightly down the stairs, as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. He smiled as he took the stairs two at a time, one arm going around her shoulders to support her.

She giggled, but didn't shake him off.

"You must really think I'm out of it if you're doing that," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I do…and honestly, I'm surprised you're up before William, normally he's the one leaving you to sleep."

She shrugged, "Rough night, and don't take that out of context. It's more or less a situation and he needs to lay low today, said you and Brendon have to watch me."

"Watch you? Adeline, you're not five, can't he see th-"

"I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want me doing something stupid and someone to watch me to make sure I don't, because last night…I…I sort of drank the entire bottle of valerian extract."

Mike's green eyes widened, "Drank the-"

"I want my nightmares to stop. Thought maybe if I had enough of the sleeping aid, it'd put me into an eternal sleep."

"You tried to-"

She put a hand over his mouth, turning to glare at him.

"Just don't say it. The very thought of that hurts me now, after what William did for me. I can't…I can't let him risk himself again like that."

"Like wh-"

"I love how you're trying to ask questions when I'm still explaining. William found me and bit me, was able to suck most of the valerian out of my blood, but ended up giving the effects to himself. That's why he's upstairs still, the valerian's got him like how I was on painkillers after the fight. Completely out of it and fading in and out of sleep."

Mike only blinked; surprised the oldest of them would risk himself.

"Right…so he wants us to watch you so you don't do it again. Well, there's not much to do around here."

"I have an idea." She said, glancing toward the door, making sure Brendon wasn't within earshot.

"What's that?"

"…When's the last time you've used your ability for fun? I was thinking…we could play a prank on Brendon, if the three of us go hunting or something. Sound alright?"

"Well, what kind of prank?" he wondered, already heading toward the door.

She smiled, "You'll see."

When Brendon, Mike and Adeline reached the forests they normally hunted in, they split up. AJ had told Mike the plan, he was to project the image of AJ walking, then suddenly transforming into her wolf form ad injuring herself, forcing the older vampire to realize just because she was part lycan didn't mean she was different from the rest of them.

After he had come to her aid to inspect whatever injury she supposedly had, the real AJ was to jump out, intending to scare him.

When Mike heard the howl of the illusion AJ's wolf form, he smiled. She had made a good point, he hadn't used his ability for fun in years, and it felt good to just mess with people again, even it was technically his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Brendon's POV)**  
He had heard Adeline's howl, and it sounded like she was in pain, perhaps she'd phased wrong and something had moved the wrong way, or she had run into something.

Seeing the blonde she wolf laying between the trees, he approached slowly, completely unsure how to handle it. He never had liked wolves, partly because one of his friends from his circus days had been mauled by one, and had died in his arms after a show.

And Ryan still showed up in his dreams every now and then, urging him to accept the half-lycan that had become the matriarch of the coven.

But Brendon just couldn't, he remembered too much bloodshed and pain and sadness and loss, all things no one ever wanted to deal with. He had remembered, the night Adeline's friends had shown up and they'd fought the first time in her apartment, that he had question William's willingness to care for the injured girl, simply because of what she was, no matter if they were playing the game or not.

And now, looking at the wolf before him trying to stand, her front paw held at an angle as though it were sprained, he couldn't help but feel sorry for all the resent he had harbor toward her, simply because of another's bite.

"Adeline? What did you do, did you fall and sprain something?" he asked, bending to gently feel her paw.

The wolf actually looked at him and smiled.

For a moment Brendon wondered if this was a cruel joke just to teach him a lesson, and he would have been right, if he'd remembered to stay vigilant to his surroundings.

Too bad he never saw the real one running towards him, jaws open with wild, primitive 'thrill-of-the-hunt' excitement in her eyes.

Somewhere up in the trees, birds flew away, startled at the sound of a body hitting the ground.

**(AJ's POV)**

She smiled, phasing back into her human form, grabbing her gun and firing it at the now decapitated vampire, laughing like it was a game. Watching the body turn to dust, she stripped out of her clothes, into the second layer she'd put on before they had left.

One layer to splatter blood on, one to act like everyone was okay. She was sure the ghosts would like that she'd thought of that, yes, they would be pleased. The only thing left to do now was kill Mike.

'_This should be easy…I'm really starting to like this game….it's better than the one I played with William! I wonder how many…oh, how many will they let me kill? I wonder if-'_

"ADELINE!"

Hearing him shout for her, she turned around and took off, back towards him, making sure to come up with something to see.

"Where were you? We should head back now, it's been an hour…and I need to feed, I forgot how hungry producing those illusions could make me…and speaking of which, where's Brendon?"

She shrugged.

"You really don't know?" he pressed, feeling uneasy at the look on her face. It seemed like she wasn't showing any emotion.

"Well," she started, looking at the ground, "I know…but…" she looked up and smiled, "If I told you…" she stepped closer, gaze darting all over, but eventually settling on his lips, "I'd have to kill you."

He stepped back as she moved forward, confused by his reaction.

"Adeline, what are you thinking? You can't just play games like that…"

"Well, for starters, I'm thinking you look like you haven't kissed anybody in ages. I also have noticed the way you act around me when William's not around – I'm not stupid, I know how you feel. Don't think I don't catch the little longings glances you throw in my direction as he walks me up the stairs, or the way you sneak past our door when you think we're asleep. I know you wish he was you."

She rattled off, smiling. Sure, almost none of that had been true, she was just saying it to get under his skin, but the part about him looking like he needed to be kissed was true.

"What? Adeline, I've never wanted to b-"

So, without warning, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his a millisecond before her hand reached for the gun, already cocked at her side.

Pulling away, she watched his eyes widen as realization hit.

"That's why you tried to drink the valerian…you're gone already, mental. You have no reasoning. That's why William wanted us to keep an eye on you…and…with Brendon – you killed him, didn't you?"

She grinned, "Y'know, for an older vampire, I'd think you'd had that figured out the minute I said 'but then I'd have to kill you.' Because now I am. Say goodbye, honey."

And with one shot, the first of the killings was done. Reduced to ash, with no trace as to what had happened.

Only Adeline knew, and, unfortunately, the guilt was going to cause her to cave. Knowing that there was only one person she could truly trust with the information of what she'd done, she turned to head home, wanted to vent to Adam about the ghosts and their torments, what they had driven her to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Sisky's POV)**

As soon as Adeline returned to the mansion alone, Adam knew something was up.

"Adeline? Where's Mike and Brendon?" he asked, knowing the two second in commands had gone with her but hadn't returned.

"They, uh…listen, Adam, I need to tell you something, and you have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself. You can't even tell William, do you hear me?" she demanded, voice wavering with slight trepidation.

He nodded, "It can't be that bad."

She paused, stared at the floor.

"I…I think I sort of…lost control of myself today." She started, sitting down at the foot of the stairwell, curling her knees up to her chest, "I just…once I saw Brendon so vulnerable, I couldn't help it. And then when Mike noticed, the fear in his eyes was just – it was so sad, to think he hadn't noticed what I was about to do." She mumbled, and Adam wasn't sure if she was still talking to him.

"Adeline, what did you even-"

"I killed them, Adam. I didn't even blink. I don't know what came over me. I'm scared…like, what will I do next? I really don't think I'm much of a danger to anyone when I'm aware of myself, but when I…when I did that today, I just – I wasn't me! I had no control over myself, and I just-"

"It's okay, maybe you just imagined it all, maybe they'll come home in a hour or two. Maybe you're just freaking out because you're unsure where to go from here, now that your lifestyle's changing now that you've joined us," he supplied, trying to calm her down.

She nodded slightly in agreement, but then sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Help me. That's got to be some way you can make all this go away – you have an ability like the others, don't you? Can't you erase my memories or rewind time and stop me or something?!"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. Best I can do is use my ability to look into your soul and see how much darkness you truly have within you, and we can gauge possible actions from there," he offered, kneeling by her.

She smiled, "You can see darkness? That's awesome. You would hate my friend, she's got this demon for a soul and-"

She almost laughed, but noticed Adam had shuddered and put his hands or his ears, as if to tell her to stop talking.

"Oh…right…sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. Now, I need you to stay completely still and look in my eyes, okay? Don't move." He told her, taking one of her hands and smiling.

In response, Adeline opened her eyes wider and stared into his hazel eyes.

Almost at once, Adam wish he hadn't suggested that.

Because although what he saw wasn't as bad as the things he'd seen when he had looked into the girl that Adeline was talking about, the things he was seeing were still starting him.

There wasn't a lot of blood, but what amount there was, was being carefully drained, meticulously planned in advance. It was funny because while he saw the blood draining, he saw Adeline sitting in front of a mirror, fixing her hair, although her reflection wasn't matching the one sitting in front of the mirror.

While the one in front of the mirror appeared cheerful and to be humming something, the Adeline in the mirror scowled and had a dangerous look in her eyes – 'if looks could kill,' Adam thought, realizing that words were appearing on the mirror, although she hadn't written anything on it. Reading into it, Adam was startled.

_Kill. Don't think. Revenge. Haunting me. Make everyone happy. Protect the ones I love. Do what's right. Murder. Hide. Lie._

"Adam? Adam?" he became aware that Adeline was waving her hand in front of his face, which snapped him out of the vision of whatever was inside her soul.

"So? How much darkness do I have?" she wondered, voice half curious, half fearful.

He sighed, "It seems like you're split – there part of you that doesn't have any," he said, thinking of the one sitting in front of the mirror, "But there's half of you that – just…wants…" he struggled for words.

"Death? Blood? Carnage?" she tried, the words sounding dark and foreboding coming off her tongue.

"Yeah, that. All of that. I can't- I'd suggest you eventually tell someone besides me, because I've got no idea how to help, truthfully." He admitted, standing up and turning to walk into the kitchen.

He heard Adeline sigh in defeat, "Thanks for listening anyways. I'll be fine. I hope."

**(Later that night, William's POV)**

Hearing a noise he'd gotten quite used to from all the times Gabe would take him to the local clubs out for hunts, William sat up at the sound of retching.

"Adeline?" he asks, confusion clouding an already mildly concerned voice.

"I'm fi-" One of his hands went to sweep her curls out of her face as she retched again, coughing intermixed with the blood coming from her mouth.

"You're clearly not. What's made you this sick, love?"

She managed to shrug, still hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Went hunting. Guy I grabbed was passed out, must've been drinking. I think I gave myself second-hand alcohol poisoning…"

William gave a heavy sigh, "Have you learned nothing from what your friends told you? I've heard you were a selective listener, but to think-"

"Please don't lecture me…It's bad enough I'm-"

"You're okay. Come on, no use in letting you stay here. The bathroom floor will probably feel better against your skin, and that way you don't have to kink yourself with the way you're lying."

She nodded, lifting her head, wiping at the blood covering her chin.

"But baby, I'm fine, I promise. It'll-"

"No arguing." And with that, the elder Dandie turned over, in two steps picking up a shirt and tugging it on before cradling her in his arms, careful not to move too quickly in case she was light headed.

The minute her set her down on the bathroom rug, she sighed, resting her head against the tub.

"I'm fine, see? And don't even try to turn this into 'I'm a selective listener' I had no idea how hammered the guy really was. Ugh…my head's still spinning…"

"Here." She blinked, having felt the cool cloth on her forehead for a few seconds before she realized what it was.

"Really, you don't-"

"That's probably what you told your friend, and look how you turned on her," he started, tone taking a 'matter of fact' turn.

"I just want to know you won't turn on me. I sense there's more bugging you than what you're telling me, but I'll leave the matter be until you're ready to tell me yourself, at least for the time being."

She nodded, looking up at him, "I'd never turn on you! Where's _that _coming from? Someone's a little paranoid...like how Amelia was, geez, you're not my mom, you're my mate. And I really don't feel like turning this into a big discussion - can I go back to bed now? I'm not sleeping in here on the floor, even if I am part lycan."

He laughed, though she can hear the lingering tiredness in the sound, although it was almost morning.

"I suppose. But promise you won't go off and do this again…Maybe Brendon was right about the leash, after all, to keep you out of trouble."

That hadn't been a threat, she'd caught the wink.

"That's really adorable. Me, a leash? Good luck. I could phase and snap it off in three seconds flat."

He smiled, "I figured you'd reject that idea, which is why I never brought it up. But if I could add something and I don't mean this in any specific way other than that I'm just stating this, but, I could see you in a simple leather dog collar, perhaps accented with lace and a few grommets."

She giggled, "Okay, now that's a little too far…what's next, spraying me with a water bottle if I misbehave?"

He smirked, "I wouldn't test me when you're two feet away from a shower, doll. But then again, knowing you, that's anything but punishment. But come now, let's get you back to bed. And I'll let you sleep tomorrow, pending your nightmares don't wake you again."

Adeline almost smiled as he helped her stand, was it possible he knew about what she'd done and just hadn't wanted to press her about it? But then again, she realized what had made her so sick – it hadn't been alcohol poisoning like she'd lied and said it was, she hadn't even gone hunting that day, asides to kill the two.

She had had a physical reaction to the delayed grief of that fact she'd just murdered the two people should have seen as brothers. As she lay back down besides William and his arms wound around her and his lips found the hollow behind her ear, she sighed, laughing softly.

"Hm?"

"Or you could just slip me some painkillers and watch me be out of it for the next day or so…not like I'd mind, as long as you're near me."

He almost agreed with her, before he added, "It's like the day I brought you here. You don't care what happens to you as long as I'm near, it seems. Looks like Michael was right about the imprint, it _is _getting worse with time."

She nodded, turning over, making a noise in agreement. A few seconds later it was quiet, for she had fallen asleep.

But still, as William held her, her sleeping form relaxed and reassured in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder if everything really was okay.


	32. Chapter 32

**(AJ's POV)**

Sisky had gone into William's office, probably to talk to him about what his ability had done to him. Knowing Sisky would be one of the easiest of the Dandies to get rid of, Adeline set on taking care of Butcher next.

She found him in the kitchen, heading after another bag of blood. Leaning against the refrigerator, she started casually, "So… I guess Sisky won't shut up about this trip, lately."

"What trip?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh…" _Damn, what she wouldn't have given to have William's modifying memory ability at that moment._

"Y'know, the one where you guys are like going away into the wilderness for a while because there's that new threat and William wants to like, keep you guys safe. Because like, you know what happened to Mike and Brendon, right?" she tried.

To her surprise, he nodded.

"Yeah, he had said something about some trip – I thought he just wanted to go hunting and we'd be back soon, I didn't realize William had an ulterior motive for getting us out of here so soon."

"Well, you two are the youngest, besides me." She laughed, still is disbelief that he'd believed what she'd told him.

"I'm just wondering why he's not telling us to take you with us, that's all." He added as an afterthought, throwing the now empty AB- blood bag away.

She smiled, having already thought that answer out.

"He figures I'm safer if I'm with him. Because of the imprint and all. Plus, I'd think just because I'm a girl I'm the one that whoever went after Brendon and Mike would come after next, and if I stay with William I'd think I'd have the better chance just because he's the oldest and strongest out of all of us."

Butcher snorted, "Yeah, you just want him to-"

"I get it, you guys all think I'm some type of a vampire whore, I get it. I hear that all the time. So what? I'm attracted to the thrill and the adrenalin. Never thought I'd ever see the leader of the most powerful coven in Chicago speechless with the most goofy little grin on his face as he looks at me. Never dreamed, and now it's being threatened. I just can't wait til this all blows over. I'm gonna hunt down and fucking kill whoever went after Brendon and Mike, that's all I'm saying. I think you guys are leaving as soon as Sisky finishes talking to William, I think they're just going over the final details."

He nodded, "Good thing I'm already packed."

And with that, Adeline turned and walked back upstairs toward her bedroom, leaving the older tattooed vampire behind with a head full of lies and anticipation on his tongue.

The minute she heard the front door slam shut, she knew Sisky had been planning on going hunting, and had probably taking Butcher with him. Good, four down, two to go.

"You okay?"

She looked up from the trance the music box had put her into to see William leaning against the doorframe, smiling as though he already had plans in mind.

"Yeah, I just can't believe things have changed so fast around here. It's weird, with no Mike and Brendon," she started, closing the music box with a sigh, "Really weird. And I mean, if I'm right, that door slamming meant Sisky and Butcher went out hunting..."

"And Michael's out tonight too, I figured letting him have a night out on the town would help his mind clear. He'd known the two of them just as long as I did."

He shook his head as soon as he noticed the look on her face, "And that doesn't mean-"

"But _baby! Come on! _How often do we get the house to ourselves? That means no having to keep me quiet! Hm, wonder if I can actually howl this time...no, that'd be- eh, I don't-"

"No. I actually came in here because I need to talk to you. And, if you wouldn't mind, I think my office would be the...better setting."

Reluctantly she got and followed, grumbling about how he'd just thrown away their only legitimate night alone.

When she gets into his office, she takes the chair in front of his desk, while he sits down behind it, moving this and that before reaching for the wineglass of blood that sat next to the stapler.

**(William's POV)**

"Adeline." He starts, trying to think of how he should word this.

"I'm not in trouble, am I? I feel like I'm in trouble."

"Well, no, you're not. Not exactly. I just want to understand."

"About?" she stated, her voice actually wavering a bit, she knew he knew what she'd done.

"Why you did it. What could possibly drive you to murder, darling? I just...I wish you'd explain."

Gentle as that was, even with the added term of endearment, it hadn't been gentle enough, because she lashed out.

"No. You sound like Charlotte! You don't want to understand! You just want to kill me, like Charlotte wanted to kill me!" She started instantly, knees curling up to her stomach as a defensive distancing technique.

William sighs, "I don't want to hurt you. I really, really don't. I love you, Adeline Jeanette. You're the most perfect person I've ever met and I just want you to tell me what's happening."

AJ bit her lip and looked at her nails, much like she had when Amelia had asked her about Charlotte.

"I felt threatened. So I took care of things, obviously the same way I had before. I don't get why you of all people have a hard time with the fact that maybe I'm just as twisted as the rest of you. I mean, I _like _killing when there's the need. Hunting just gets boring going after the mortals day after day; I need something that'll...make me feel alive again. Honestly, I haven't felt this good since we were sneaking around in the 20's, transporting liquor and stuff and hiding from the cops even though we were already dead so there was nothing they could do anyways in the first place."

William got up; surprised to see her flinch and walked around her to, bending so he was eye level with her.

"Love, I'm not going to hurt you, you needn't be so jumpy." He stated, tipping her chin up with his thumb, making her meet his gaze.

Her irises burned with inner turmoil, he could sense the heaviness of the air around her.

"I…I know you w-won't. It's not y-you I'm w-worried a-about." She stuttered, voice thick with the tears she was holding back.

"Well, then why the-"

And before he knew what happened, she was kissing him, tearing streaming down her face, her body

shaking.

He went to put his arms around her, to hold her, and then pick her up, but the moment his arms went around her waist she pulled away, protesting.

"No…no…stop, no, it's not like that…" she mumbled, and for a second he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

Looking at him, she smiled and then put her hands out in front of her, pushing against his chest, in turn scooting her chair back, where she jumped to stand on it, then back flipped off of it, giggling like a little girl.

"See? He's not going to do anything."

She blinked, just as he took a step toward her.

"Adeline, who _are_ you talking to? I'm concerned…your behavior just isn't-"

"Normal?" she tried, tilting her head, inching toward the door, "There's no such thing."

_That _was it. Being nice wasn't going to change anything with her, so before she could move any further, William closed the gap between them in three steps and wrapped his hand around her wrist, tight enough to where she couldn't pull away.

Her eyes widened and she squeaked, trying to tug away.

"Baby! Let me go, please? Why're you-"

"I want answers. And since just talking isn't apparently getting through to you, I'm going to have to change my method."

"You won't hurt me." She said, although it sounded more like a challenge.

But then, remembering the old self defense techniques she'd learned, she knew it'd be easy to get out of. Pulling back and shifting her weight, she rotated her elbow as she pulled, freeing her arm, automatically pulling back into defense mode, and without a second thought, allowed the hand she'd freed to follow through with the momentum, still in disbelief that'd she'd just thrown the first punch.

She blinked and tried to pretend she hadn't just intended to knock him out, but it was too late, William was already glaring at her, upper lip curled into a snarl.

"Adeline, doll, did you _really _just try to hit me?"

The tone of his voice scared her more than anything else at that moment, it wasn't that she really was afraid of him doing anything, it was more along the lines of how calm he'd said it.

She shook her head so fast she started getting dizzy.

He laughed, already having seen through her.

"Don't lie to me now...I can recognize self defense techniques, there's one thing you've forgotten to check for after it's been completed."

Her eyes darted around the room, _what now?_

"And what's that?"

She shuddered as he raised a hand and cupped her face, thumb brushing across her cheek.

"Always make sure your assailant doesn't have another option."

She gasped, _great, _she _had_ forgotten that, and she was pretty much screwed as to being able to make a run for it. What only made things worse was that despite the fact she'd just attempted to knock him to the floor, he was still being intimate, if only to change her mind, she realized.

Trying to focus on anything but the feel of his lips against her skin and his free hand on her hip, she sighed, trying to stay one step ahead.

"Oh, and your little comment about me not being able to hurt you?" he started, smirking as he remembered how he'd been before their game had ended, the way he'd been so cold towards her, "Watch me."

And although he knew it would hurt them both, he moved faster than her, and put her wrist behind her back and then put pressure on her elbow pressing upwards, not enough to fully dislocate her shoulder, just enough to cause her to cry out, stomping the ground in frustration and whimpering in pain.

He held her there, watched her fall apart in front of his eyes.

"L-Let me go…this isn't f-funny!" She protested, twisting her head around to look at him, eyes wide.

"You weren't listening, darling. I'm only doing this so you understand me; that I know you're paying attention."

He put more pressure on her elbow, earning another yelp from the hybrid, this time coupled with tears.

"St-stop it…pl-please!"

Something about that, the way she sounded, the way he could hear the pain in her voice, should have made him stop. But it was like the game all over again, the thrill of the hunt and the feelings lingering in the air.

"Now you're listening, aren't you, love? Why did you kill Mike and Brendon, hm?"

"I…I didn't _kill_ them! I didn't mean to! I promise, it wasn't my fault – I can't-"

His free hand went to her hair and tugged her curls, turning her head at a sharper angle while still keeping her arm behind her back.

"You'll not lie to me, I am understood? This wasn't your best friend you just killed, although the circumstances appear about the same. You're aware you've killed two of my best men, the likes of which will be impossible to replace. And all I'm asking, dear, is _why. _ What would cause you to do such a thing?_"_

"I…It's _not _me! It's _them! Them! _If you even knew with what I've had to live with since I killed Charlotte, you'd – AH!"

'_Finding out what she had to live with, why didn't I do this sooner? I could have prevented-' _William thought, fangs sinking into her neck as he released her arm and in turn wrapped his own around her waist, keeping her still.

Sifting through the surface memories, he was amazed at the amount of apathy she possessed; it was like she was completely numb. A light fog coated these memories; perhaps she'd been trying to repress them?

One of a brunette mortal not much older than twenty, she tangled in his arms, lips locked. Then daylight, she cowering as she clutched a small music box in her hands, the box she often listened to before they slept. Another of a blonde, blood dripping down his neck, she dressing and humming a tune, oblivious to the fact her partner was dead. And yet another, of her and another man, splayed out in a truck bed, her eyes wide and the familiar hunger in their irises.

And then of her sleeping, tossing and turning beside him for what could have been merely a week prior, soft whimpers and words escaping her lips.

'_Don't hurt me. I won't listen. Leave me alone. I'd done you no wrong, move on! Leave me…leave me…why won't you let me rest?'_

And then he remembered her reaction, how she'd woken him than, tear tracks visible on her smooth skin, lip trembling and unable to properly explain herself. And how he understood then, at least, her lack of empathy and insistence that it hadn't been her that had killed his men.

Pulling his fangs out, he kissed the puncture marks, feeling her trying to pull away from him. The minute his arms loosened from her waist, she sunk to her knees, crying.

"Are you happy _now? _Look at me, _look. _I don't know what I've become, all I know is I don't like it…I don't _want _this. I didn't ask for this. And they won't leave me alone…you've seen what they're capable of. I don't…I don't want…w-want you t-to be n-next!" she howled, grabbing his suit jacket and tugging him down to her level, where she immediately kissed him with such urgency and desperation that he actually felt guilty for resorting to physical contact to get to the point they were at.

When he finally managed to break her kiss, he lifted her into his arms and simply held her, not wanting to let her feel alone.

"I'm sorry, my love…I had no idea…your arm, I'm sorry for that as well, I had no right to-"

"Hey, I tried to knock you out and missed," she laughed weakly, smiling, looking somewhat back to normal.

"That still doesn't excuse my actions. I promise, we'll get through whatever is ailing you – together. I've seen enough to know you should not be left alone in times like this."

"Really?"

"Ow!" She'd lifted her head so fast, the top of her head had collided with his chin, a nice little pop being heard before he rubbed it, opening and closing his mouth to get rid of the sting.

"Yes, really. Ouch, baby, you've got a bony head…but that's not my point. My point is, I'm here for you, no matter what happens next."

But the truth was, William wasn't quite sure how long he could uphold that in the first place.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Michael's POV)**

After what Adam had told him, one too many things clicked into place. He would have never thought the hybrid would have been capable of murder, but that fact that Mike and Brendon would no longer walk into the mansion only confirmed what had been an unlikely reality.

Michael knew there had to be a way to talk her out of whatever she was planning to do to the rest of them, but whatever he was going to do he needed to figure it out quick, before she killed someone else, which, thinking back, probably meant he was next.

"William?" Michael asked, standing in the doorway of the former's office, who was pacing, phone pressed to his ear.

Upon hearing his name, he hung up and set the phone down on his desk, inviting the blonde in.

"What is it, Michael? About the phone call, they had me on hold anyways, it wasn't important."

He nodded, shifting on his feet, "Look, I know this is going to sound really odd…but, it's about Adeline. With your permission, I'd like to talk to her." He started, pulling out the chair that was in front of William's desk.

The elder Dandie motioned for him to sit, "And why would you need my permission, Michael?" he asked, rising an eyebrow.

"It's a little unconventional, but we both know Adeline's the most comfortable with you, you're the one she trusts the most. I'd like to talk to her about the ghosts she's been seeing and why she went after Mike and Brendon, but I'm afraid if I talk to her while I'm me, she'll just shut me out and turn me away."

"Whereas if you were me," William said, before Michael continued.

"She wouldn't turn away; you're the one person she can't bring herself to hurt. I'm asking you to allow me to use my abilities to assume your form for the night, like we did when we captured the vampire-human hybrid and I joined their group for a while," Michael explained.

William only looked at him, but said nothing, as though he was contemplating the plan.

"It sounds like it would run smooth enough, but what if she figures out that you're not me?"

"Well, I figured I'd just leave before she could hurt me, or you could come in and calm her down, convince her it was another hallucination of hers, now that she's refusing to drink the sleepytime tea and she's been so paranoid as of late," he suggested.

"Hm." William almost shrugged; somehow this actually sounded like a good idea, and then nodded, "Very well. I'll remain in here, if you think she's noticing your little game, resort to telepathy and I'll step in. I should warn you, her moods – she's liable to change on a dime. And the door's locked, you're going to have to break the seal she's put on it."

"Seal?"

"Seems her paranoia has driven her to research old wiccan techniques, trying to keeping the ghosts from visiting her. But you're a curse breaker, it should be no problem."

Michael nodded, "So…it's okay? This whole plan of mine?"

"It is. Go now, before she wakes and wanders the halls like she's been doing." William urged, and with a sigh, Michael walked out of his office.

Closing his eyes and clearing his mind, he thought of William, intent on making the plan work. Walking down the hall towards the room William and Adeline shared, he smiled a bit at the small amount of energy radiating from the door.

Reaching for the doorknob, he whispered, "Alohomara."

Turning it with ease, he slipped into the dark room, surprised to find Adeline somewhat awake.

She turned from her side to face the doorway, blinking slowly, yawning.

"W-William? Baby, it's la-"

Michael inwardly breathed a sigh of relief – the transformation had worked. Walking further into the room and heading to the side of the bed opposite hers, he smiled, reached out a hand to lightly ruffle her hair before slipping out of his clothes, noticing the light whistle of approval that had left the hybrid as he pulled on sweatpants.

"I know. Just finished up some last minute work, that's all. Sorry if I woke you."

She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't really asleep…you know I wait for you, always." She lifted a hand to set it against his cheek, and Michael almost flinched at how gentle she was.

"And you know what?" she whispered, her other hand patting the bed beside her, motioning for him to lie down.

He did, not surprised when she turned to curl into him, laughing softly at something.

"Hm?" he asked, brushing a patch of stubborn curls out of her face as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"There were no ghosts tonight." She admitted, almost with child-like amazement. He smiled, his arms wrapping around her, "And why was that?"

She grinned, "I think it's because they know I've killed Mike and Brendon. They're happy with me. If I do what they want, they can't torment me and tell me I'm a bad girl."

"Why would they call you a bad girl, darling?"

She froze.

"I..If I say I'm not going to do something. Like, I tried to say I wasn't going to kill Michael, I'd leave him alone, but they –" she fell quiet.

"C'mon, you can tell me," he pressed, one hand going under her chin, making her look at him. To his surprise, she blinked and kissed him, hard enough to where he was beginning to understand just why William was always trying to stay in his office – he didn't want to get caught up in her.

"When they're angry…baby, I'm miserable…they tell me all sorts of things, like how bad I am and nobody'll love me, and you're going- one day you're going to to turn around and leave me or hurt me and…"

Michael was stunned, at how much her thinking had been compromised by these 'ghosts'.

"I'd never…ever. You know that." He assured, but she only shook her head.

"Yesterday. My arm…you bit me. I broke down in front of you, and you just-"

"Love, maybe if you had some time alone you'd feel better. Without me around." He started.

"NO! No! Baby, I- the valerian…you went hunting for a night and I tried to kill myself…you can't leave me. You can't!" she protested shakily, bottom lip trembling as though she was on the edge of tears.

"Then I will not."

"But- I mean, if we were to go see A- you know, I think you're right, maybe I do need so time alone." She agreed, suddenly calm.

Michael knew she was talking about going to see the friend that had startled Adam so badly. Having known what he wanted to know, he smiled, leaning in to kiss her, figuring he'd lay with her until she slipped back asleep and then sneak out of the room.

Adeline closed her eyes as William kissed her, but this – something wasn't right, he was gentle – too gentle compared to what she was used to from him. And then, somehow – her lycan side picked up a different smell, slightly different than William's usual scent. Her hand reaching over until it rested on his chest, and then, over his heart, she dug her nails in, wanting to draw blood, knowing this _wasn't _her William.

Michael felt her nails the minute she played the frightened cat card, and immediately sent a telepathic warning to William before he broke the kiss and got up, slipping into the shadows as the girl began to cry out in confusion and fear, only to have the real William come in seconds later, allowing Michael to slip out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**(William's POV)**

"Ssshhhh, my love, calm. Did you have another nightmare? Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay." He soothed, and lifted her onto his lap though she tried vehemently to keep her distance.

"Adeline, dear, why are you fighting? You're normally holding on to me for dear life," he coaxed, kissing along her jawline as she turned to avoid him. Then he realized she was crying again, and decided it probably was a good time to use the restorative and memory modification ability that had come in handy so much as of late, knowing it would most likely calm her down.

Biting her as gently as he could, he set about convincing her that the entire thing that had just happened was but another of her psychotic breaks – a minor hallucination that had had no intent of hurting her. As soon as her cries subdued, William withdrew his fangs and looked her in the eyes, noticing the emotion in them had changed.

"It wasn't you…it wasn't you…it wasn't you." She repeated, still shaking slightly as she tried to shake the image of the hallucination off, almost smiling as he laid her back down on the bed and kissed her, far rougher than her hallucination had, making her realize it really was him.

She panted softly as he finally released her lips, his continuing to travel down her neck.

"Mhm…b-baby, st-stop…no more, please no more…" she whined tiredly, almost causing him to do a double take.

"Hm? You okay, darling? You, saying no more, to-" he smiled, one of his hands absentmindedly beginning to rub her hip as he kissed the corners of her mouth teasingly, "This?"

"I said no more." She repeated, suddenly stoic. Damn, he wished her mood swing weren't so erratic.

"Fine. But tomorrow, before I even try to catch up with what I finished tonight, I'm getting you in the shower and I'm promising you'll not have a mood swing for the rest of the day."

She licked her fangs, almost like she'd known what he what thinking.

"I wanted to be alone tomorrow…just wander around, you know?"

He nodded, "Alright. But you're at least interested in my suggestion?"

She blinked, and smiled, "A shower? _With you_? Now honey, why in the world would I _not_ go along with that?"

He blinked, and then wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, noticing she had sighed in defeat.

"Hm?"

"Can you just permanently set me up with painkillers that have me in a haze all the time? I'm sick of myself imagining things that aren't there…and I really don't want to hurt anybody anymore…I didn't know what'll be next – I'm only really sure that I…that you're-"

She bit her lip, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"You're the only one that's safe from what I can become."

Waking up the next morning, William was surprised to not find Adeline beside him, instead, there was a note left on her pillow.

He smiled at how things had reversed, for all the notes he had left her while she was recovering from the battle with the demon, this seemed to be one of those moments where the term 'what goes around comes around' could be coined.

Unfolding it, he laughed lightly at the scrawl before him – she definitely had never learned the finer points of penmanship classes.

'To my love-

I didn't want to wake you, I know what a bother I've been these past few days, with Brendon and Mike and all, I must have done nothing but add to the amount of stress you already have. I'm sorry I don't have control of myself, I need some time alone. I have my phone on me, so if you really need me I'll answer. I just need some time to think. I'll be home by sunrise tomorrow. I'm sorry about skipping the shower like you had suggested, but…I don't want to make this day away from you any harder, and I'm afraid if we were to…carry out our normal routine we've fallen into, I'd never want to leave. I hope you can understand. But the morning is growing later – if I'm to go I need to be going. Je vais bientôt de retour. Je t'aimerai toujours, celui qui détient mon cœur. Au revoir. - Adeline Jeanette Winters'

He sighed, folded the note back up and rubbed his eyes, already feeling a headache coming on. Had she really just insisted on spending the day _by herself? _Normally, William would have been okay with that – but given her current track record of the things she would go and do while he wasn't around, the thought or her out by herself sort of scared him – who knew what she was up to?

And then he remembered what Michael had told him the night before he'd rushed in and calmed Adeline down – she was planning to go see the demon girl. Now that William knew what she would be doing, he realized things couldn't continue to carry on like this – Adeline ether needed to be set up with some sort of a mind-numbing anti-psychosis drug, or he needed to convince himself to break their imprint and stay away from her, because even though she'd told him she wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't sure how much he really believed her. Walking downstairs, William was slightly disturbed at how unnaturally quiet the mansion had become.

Wondering why, he realized now that Adeline was out, Sisky and Butcher had gone hunting and wouldn't be back for a few more days, and then- Figures. Sitting on the end of the bannister, tucked between the rails, was another note, this one from Michael.

'I've just got a bad feeling about all this – you know she's going to see the demon, I'd follow her and keep tabs. You're the only one that can get through to her. I'm going off to find Adam and the Butcher, just in case she decides to have a change of heart and go after them. And, I know this sounds bad, but – she took down Mike and Brendon, as good as they were. We can't underestimate her. All I'm saying is be careful.'

And with that, his mind had been made up. William knew there was no point in even trying to pressure her into the drugs – look what she'd done with the valerian. He didn't want to admit the obvious, but perhaps allowing her to run into the demon girl and her friends could fix things once and for all – because even he was sure they would be able to tell her sanity was unraveling as they watched.

He just hoped they would have the heart to kill her, so he wouldn't have to.


	35. Chapter 35

**(Amelia's POV)**  
It had been almost a week since Amelia had last seen AJ. As far as she knew, everything was going as planned.

It still made Amelia feel uneasy, what they had made her former best friend do. Seb seemed to pick up on this, so he pulled her to the side as they walked back to Patrick's house from the restaurant they had gone to.

"Hey Mimi, everything okay?" he asked, his blue eyes full of concern

Knowing that it was pointless to lie, she answered him honestly.

"No Seb, everything's not okay. I feel bad that we used AJ like that. I just wish that everything would go back to how it used to be, you know? I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of hiding. Most of all, I'm sick of knowing that this isn't going to end well. I'm scared, Seb. I'm so scared of what's going to happen to AJ," she admitted.

Seb pulled her into an embrace. "Everything will be okay," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

As he said that, even Seb was unsure if that was really true.

The two of them rejoined the others and continued walking back to Patrick's house. As they walked, they suddenly noticed a figure walking towards them. Almost instantly, everyone minus Amelia went on the defensive. It was AJ. Just as everyone was ready to attack, Amelia held up a hand.

"Let's see what she wants first," she said, and though they didn't want to, the guys stood down.

Once she was close enough, AJ took a running start and threw her arms around Amelia. Although surprised by her actions, Amelia returned the embrace.

When AJ pulled away, Amelia noticed there were tear stains on her face.

"AJ, what's wrong?" she asked

"I can't do it anymore, Rae. I can't do it. I killed them. I can't do it anymore," she sniffled.

"Why did you come here?" Sebastien demanded

"Rae, I need you to do me a favor, and you need to promise me that you'll do it. I need you to kill me."

Amelia was taken aback.

"What?! No, I can't do that to you, AJ, I can't do that," she sputtered.

AJ looked at her sadly. "Yes, you can. You're the only one who can help me."

Before Amelia could say anything, Seb growled as someone approached AJ from behind.

**(AJ's POV)**  
"_Looks like I'll see you in hell, bitch." _Charlotte had spat the night before as she had appeared to AJ, the last of the ghosts for the next.

She'd woken up that morning intent on running off, finding Amelia and just convincing her former friend to kill her so everything could end.

And for the most part, everything had gone as planned, up until she'd found Amelia and started talking to her.

It wasn't that she was talking to Amelia that had bugged her, it was more or less who had showed up in the midst of.

Not heeding Seb's growl, she turned, only to see the person she'd least expected walking towards her.

_No fucking way. I cleared my mind for a reason and didn't leave any clues as to where I was going. How the hell did he - oh screw this, it's ending tonight._

With that, she looked to Amelia and nodded, knowing the girl would know what she meant. Shrugging, AJ turned back around and took off into a run, skidding to a stop before William, and just standing there.

**(William's POV)**  
He watched her, just standing there for a few seconds, her old friend in the background, lycan and the wizards anticipating everyone's next moves.

But then, she caught his gaze, and held it, so much more being said in her irises than anything that could have left her mouth. He couldn't understand just how she'd gotten like this - other than the fact it had all started with her killing Charlotte.

And then, it seemed like she turned back to the way she'd been, at least somewhat, because she threw herself into him, all needy and innocent.

"I'm sorry...about everything...I...I don't know what's happening to me. Lottie's death has twisted me, and now- I...Mike, Brendon - I know I shouldn't've, but I couldn't help myself...I...what's wrong with me?!"

And no sooner had the last word left her did she start crying. And naturally, William should have felt bad. Should have, had he not realized he was the last one of the Dandies, being Adeline killed two of them and three of them were clearly keeping their distance.

"I don't...I'm sorry...I- b-baby I..." she spoke through broken sobs, gulping for air as she fell into him, one hand tight to his suit jacket, slightly disappointed he wasn't wearing the cloak she'd left for him.

"Adeline...love, ssshhh, look at me." he soothed, gently distancing himself, his hands on her shoulders.

She stared at the ground, tears still falling.

"I...I c-can't...th-they'll...they'll know. They always know." she mumbled, hiccupping.

"Who'll know, dear? You know by now I'm the only one left...come on, look at me. Look at me." he pressed, grabbing for her chin as gently as he could without triggering another one of her seemingly psychotic breaks - well, unless this was the middle of one.

"No! D-Don't! They'll...I don't want to hurt anyone..I c-c-" she tried to back away, but he leaned in and took her quivering lips with his own, the saltiness of her tears leaving a residual sting on his lips.

When he pulled back, she seemed to have calmed, still not looking directly at him.

She giggled, one hand running through her curls, "I'm sorry about that, I normally don't bring them up. They don't like it much. They like yelling at me...I like not listening, but I just want to feel - hm..."

"Are these the ghosts from before? Your nightmares, darling?" he asked, everything fitting together.

She nodded, "Yep! Wouldn't leave me alone 'til I started listening to 'em! See, my horoscope this year said I'd find somebody - see, everyone thinks I'm a little out there so no one wanted me, but then..."

She grinned, looking up at him and standing up on her toes to flick his nose as if he was a dog, "I found you. People thought I was so stupid to go after you, point was, it was keeping _me _sane! But after Lottie threatened us, I couldn't let her live - no, she knew I'd changed, knew what was happening - I wanted to watch her die, watch my secret go with her to the grave! And it did, for the most part...until the ghosts..."

"Until they told you to kill Mike and Brendon, right?"

She bit her lip so hard it bled, but she smiled as the blood dripped down the corner of her mouth, "Once I killed them, something - I don't even know what, I just felt...good. I didn't want to stop...it's a different longing, different than what we had. Different from the soft murmurs and endless misplaced bite marks on my body, it was feral - almost like I had no control over my lycan instincts. I just wanted to kill, and the ghosts said it was alright for me to do that."

He stared, her sanity had literally fallen apart before him and he'd been too blind to realize it from the start. Well, he'd realized once Brendon and Mike had been murdered, but by then he was too busy trying to make sure he wasn't next to really focus on saving the girl in front of him.

And then, she looked at him, and leaned into him, kissing him.

For a moment, it seemed nothing was wrong with her, and William closed his eyes, feeling her smaller body winding around his.

Opening his eyes, he looked around in confusion as she giggled, realizing she had him on the ground again.

"William...baby, don't close your eyes around me. Its unwise, you never know what my next move is, even if you could read my mind. I've learned ways to think that ability of yours."

It struck then, why she'd been so calm when explaining she'd killed Charlotte. A part of her sanity had been missing even then, but now - it was nearly completely gone.

Adeline looked at him then, grabbing for his derby that now lay on the ground beside him, setting it on her head before grabbing his wrist.

He nodded as she looked at him, realizing what she'd become, what had lead to this. He realized this was how they'd been the night their game began, she had had him on the ground and she'd bit his wrist, much like she was doing now.

Oh how he'd miss this, even if he knew she had gone off the deep end and nothing he could possibly say could save her. Closing his eyes, he thought of the better times, inevitably knowing how this was to end.


	36. Chapter 36

**(AJ's POV) **  
When Adeline finally dropped his arm, he noticed she was humming something, although it wasn't what he had expected.

Truthfully, he had thought she would have been humming the Ballad of Swan Lake, seeing as that's the song that made her think of the ghosts the most. But no, it was an old Cure song, from the late eighties.

"Expectant." The words to The Cure's 'Last Dance' roll off her tongue easily, it was from the first album she'd played on the Dandies' stereo.

"Too... punctual." Disintegration _had_ been a good album.

She looks up at William, who is looking at her warily as she reaches for something at her side, perhaps something tucked into her sock.

"But prettier than ever." She recites, twisting a small three inch blade between the heel of her left palm and her right forefinger tip.

"I really believed this time it's forever."

She giggles, and with that, something inside her snaps, breaks, tears. There's a word for it somewhere, out there. But it's her sanity that snaps, her heart that breaks, and her resolve to keep William alive that tears.

It's fast, faster than anything William could've predicted. The small blade in his shoulder. He looks down at it, stunned and that was his fatal mistake. Or maybe it was allowing Adeline to wrap her hands around his neck, and kiss him.

Maybe that's what allowed her to kill him. She tightened her grip, her sharp nails digging deep into his skin, and she tears off his head in one smooth movement, blood spraying all over her.

She laughs, maniacally, until she feels the pain, the searing pain of her own destruction, forgetting the consequence of the game she'd been stupid enough to start and end. It was like... darkness running through her veins, as all of the bite marks, the bite marks she'd gotten from William turned black, oozed some kind of black pus.

"I don't know what's happening..." AJ whispers with some maniacal laughter, she pulls William's limp, headless body closer to her, half mumbling to the body, half to herself.

"William? What's happening? Baby?"

She looks up at the space where his head should be. And starts screaming, like she'd forgotten everything she had done not five seconds earlier.

"No...n-no...no! I didn't, I couldn't- What the hell have I done?! I can't- I wouldn't have...I..."

Dissolving into tears, they intermingle with soft cries of pain as the reality sinks in.

From the porch, William and Lottie's ghosts watch.

"I told her not to go after a Dandie." Lottie whispers and William looks after her, leaning against the wood-paneling, still in disbelief.

"Why? Because you knew she'd go crazy?" He snorts.

Lottie shakes her head.

"Because I knew she'd get hurt. I knew something bad would happen, but I could never communicate it to her. She always thought she was superior to me, even though I was her elder." Lottie drops her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to leave them, my friends. I love them, all of them, and now they're all dead. She killed them, every. Single. One. Because I hoped, for a fleeting second that I would be able to- to talk her out of it. To just make her see the light, she was just turning so dark."

"You don't think I-"

"No! I know you don't- er- didn't. You wouldn't have, no one would have, wished this on her. She was such a sweet girl. I wonder where she went wrong?" Lottie asks and William grasps her hand, holding her smaller one in his. He knew it was hard for her to watch.

"Don't blame yourself, Lottie. Soon enough she'll be with us, and she'll be sane again...I'm just not familiar with this process, that's all. Why did her bite marks turn black?"

Lottie almost laughed, a Dandie not knowing the ins and outs of the game. It was pitiful.

"From the place of the initial bit mark received to create the imprint, the skin will burn, the by-now faded marks re-appearing as black burn marks, from there the reaction has occurred in blood, the imprint causing the cells to revert to their human form, causing said vampire to really turn human again. In a sense all those years the vampire has spent as a vampire coming flying at them, making the vampire (well, now human) brittle and weak, on death's border. So in other words, Adeline has every year after 1923 to now colliding with her. It won't be long, the more years the person suffers, the quicker the death." She explained, trying to think of a bright side. But there was none, at least, that she could see.

The two looked up at the pained cry as she pulled the small blade out of William's body, twirling it before her eyes, grinning.

"She's not- don't let her be doing what I think she-" Charlotte stated, covering her eyes.

William couldn't bring himself to look away, knowing it finally had reached the end, the last straws of AJ's sanity were burning away into nothing.

**(Amelia's POV)**  
Amelia watched the scene in front of her unfold with equal parts confusion and horror. As AJ pulled the blade of the knife out of William's dead body and twirled it in her fingers, she knew what she was going to do.

Immediately, Amelia ran forward, trying to stop her friend. She couldn't let her do this! The moment that she moved, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her torso and held her back.

"Seb, let me go! Let me go! I have to stop her! LET ME GO!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, I can't do that," Seb replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

Amelia struggled for dear life, but Seb refused to let her go. She screamed and thrashed.

When all was said and done, Amelia stopped fighting as the sorrow became too much to bear, as AJ's body slumped forward to the ground, blood still rapidly draining from the slit in her wrist. Amelia sobbed and sobbed as Seb held her close.

Everyone else stood around them, shocked at what had transpired.

Amelia managed to calm down enough to speak, but even then all she could register to the others was, "Fire. We n-need t-to b-burn them," before she lost it all over again.

The others all looked at her, then at two vampire's bodies before them, and knew it would do no good to argue.

Pierre used his earthbending to create a small ring around the bodies, sort of like a makeshift bonfire pit. As he was doing this, Bob walked over and knelt by Amelia and Seb, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia, there was nothing you could have done. She made her choice the moment she took his hat on New Year's Eve. The best thing you can do now is allow the smoke to clear the bad memories and remember the times before all this happened," Bob suggested.

She sniffled, but nodded in agreement, "Yeah, like the times she'd come home tipsy half babbling about some cute guitar player, or god forbid the way they'd moved around the furniture at her favorite Starbucks, so her 'spot' wasn't by the window and she couldn't people watch…"

"Just like that. Now, before I…begin the impromptu cremation, would you want to say anything?" he offered, just as she stood up and ran toward the hybrid, kneeling beside her lifeless body, simply staring, too shocked to think of anything meaningful.

Instead, all she could manage was, "You impulsive, insane, impatient, lovable idiot."

And reaching over to close her eyes, Amelia almost felt like she was being watched. Standing back up and walking over to join the others, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead, Bob. Let's just…finish this."

He nodded, raising his wand before he spoke, "Incendio."


	37. Chapter 37

(**Charlotte's POV)**  
It had been hard to watch, to watch AJ quite literally kill the one person she'd told multiple times she could never hurt. It hurt even more to watch that same girl slit her own wrist to end the madness she'd fallen into.

"Lottie...I'm sorry. I'm fine now, I swear."

The other blonde turned at the sound of a familiar voice and found AJ walking towards her, in clothes she would have worn long before the Dandies came into the picture.

Lottie almost smiled at the old 'Say Anything' t-shirt, with John Cusack holding the boombox over his head in the movie's most iconic scene. That, and the jeans the hybrid were wearing were the old acid washed Levi's Charlotte had practically forced on AJ, being she needed 'to start wearing something other than black'.

AJ smiled, looking around.

"I can't believe I was crazy enough to actually kill the one person I'd never dream of hurting...I wonder if he's h-"

She squeaked as a pair of hands slipped over her eyes, but relaxed and giggled as someone whispered, "Devinez qui?"

Not even bothering to answer the mystery person, she spun on the spot and threw herself into William's arms, beyond happy to see him in one piece.

"I've talked to Michael already, he can handle watching over Adam and Butcher now that we're-"

AJ only blinked and stopped him from saying it, kissing him before the word could leave his mouth.

"Don't say it. I hate that word."

He nodded, sighing as he took her hand, "Come on. I'm sure there's a replica of our mansion somewhere for us. And I promise, this time, we can have all the alone time you want."

She smiled, and then turned to Lottie, "Forgive me? For all that I-"

"Yeah, but don't expect that alone time to last real long. You prevented me from really getting to know Gabe, I'm going to do everything I can to interrupt every. single. intimate moment you two could possibly have," Lottie wagered deviously.

"You wouldn't dare." AJ laughed, smacking her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, I might. I just might."

And with that, the three walked off into the next plane, one that wasn't visible, but one that was paradise.

**(Amelia's POV)**  
Amelia blinked away tears as the fire engulfed what was left of her former best friend, reaching for Seb's hand.

He took hers, and automatically pulled her closer, her arms going around him as she buried her face in his chest and more tears fell, '_Why can't I stop crying? I've seen this coming…I knew. I just didn't think-'_

"Nobody thought it was going to be this hard. Can you imagine how Lucian's going to react? I don't want to be anywhere near him, with his habit of throwing things when he's mad."

Amelia almost laughed at the image of the lycan leader having a fit over bad news, but then she remembered just what that bad news was and she just got quiet, too exhausted by recent events to think straight.

And then she remembered something AJ had always said, that perhaps was true after all.

Even David had seemed to notice it, but Seb had brushed the notion off, mainly because everyone knew dealing with the demon was a whole other story.

"I don't see why you just…face it, you've friend-zoned him. You have to try kissing the guy at least once, even if it's not the lips. You'll never know otherwise." AJ had said one day and from then on it was constant playful teasing about how bad her crush really was.

Amelia almost smiled at the memory, thinking to when even David had brought it up, and Seb had threatened to, abide jokingly 'crush him' instead even he didn't knock it off.

But as the group stood there, watching the flames licking the edges of the ring and the smoke rising into the sky, Amelia could had sworn she'd felt Seb lay a kiss in her hair, but,_ hell, was she just as delusional as AJ?_

"Chuck, if you wouldn't mind, that fire's burned long enough." Bob said, to which Chuck summoned of small amount of water from the pouch at his side and used it to put the fire out, before bending the steam back to liquid so the ashes were left undisturbed.

"David?" Amelia asked, turning around.

"What is it, Amelia?"

"Don't just- don't just scatter the ashes like crazy…try to…be nice about it."

He nodded, bending the air around him to create a small wind tunnel, picking up the ashes from the ringed fire pit, careful to not let them fly all over, instead choosing a patch of ground some ten feet away and distributing the ashes there, in a sort of layered line.

When he had finished, he looked over toward her, and she nodded, "Thank you. If I know AJ, she wouldn't have wanted to be scattered to the wind. She needed to find a place to call home, something she never really had."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and with a final look toward where the ashes were, began to walk back toward Patrick's house.

While everybody went inside Amelia waited at the doorstep, knowing someone would realize she wasn't inside. In truth, she could thank AJ for the maneuver she was going to pull. If it worked.

Two minutes later, Seb stuck his head out of the front door.

"Mimi, aren't you coming in? Patrick's suggesting we watch a movie or something to clear our heads and just do something mindless for a while."

"Actually…Seb, come out here. I…uh, need to tell you something."

He shrugged, but walked out to meet her, just by the gate.

"What is it?"

Amelia actually giggled; she thought he would have at least picked up on what she was trying to do. Then, in mock horror, she realized, she was acting like how AJ always would, after coming home with a cute boy that she didn't want to leave quite yet.

Stepping closer to him, she smiled before she stood on tiptoe, leaning up to kiss his cheek, blushing as she looked at him.

"AJ and David were right."

And with that, she headed into Patrick's, leaving the momentarily dazed lycan standing there before he followed after her, wondering.

"Wait! Mimi, they were right? ABOUT WHAT?"


End file.
